No te odio
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Muchas veces nuestra vida se complica y terminamos causándole mucho dolor a las personas que realmente nos importan... y cuando crees que es tarde para arreglar las cosas, las oportunidades pueden volver de sus cenizas, AU, FemHiro! Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en este fandom pero adore tanto la película que no pude evitar escribir algo y tuve esta idea en la cabeza desde la semana pasadaasi que dije ¿Por qué no? , en fin disfruten.**

_**Advertencia: AU (alternative universe), FemHiro! (Haru) y SPOILES ( este fic tendrá muchos cambios pero si no has visto la película será mejor que no lo leas, no quiero arruinarles la pelicula)**_

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>(Haru's P.O.V)<p>

"¿uh...P-puedo entrar?"- pregunte al momento en que el señor Yama y todos los demás voltearon a verme

"¿Quien eres tu?"-pregunto el señor Yama mirándome confundido-"este no es lugar para niñitas"-

Tome un suspiro y saque a mi robot de mi bolso.

"mi nombre es Haru Hamada y... estoy aquí para pelear"-dije fingiendo inocencia-"¿Puedo ir contra usted? ¡Tengo mi propio robot!"-grite como si tuviera once años

Ellos me miraron sarcásticos y luego miraron a mi robot, parecía ser tres imanes juntos con la excepción de la cara feliz que le dibuje aunque parece algo ridículo; al parecer ellos pensaban lo mismo porque rieron a carcajadas.

"mejor vete a jugar con tus muñecas, pequeña"-dijo el señor Yama entre risas-"si quieres pelear tienes que pagar"-

"tengo dinero"-

Al responder saque mi dinero y el hombre sonrió.

"bueno... prepara tu robot niña"-

Fingí verme aterrada cuando me sonrió, _esto será divertido..._

(Fin Haru's P.O.V.)

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el café llamado 'The Lucky Cat' un chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros estaba poniéndose su chaqueta después de una jornada de trabajo.<p>

"¡adiós Tía Cass!"-se despidió de la mujer que estaba quitándose su delantal

"adiós querido, abraza a Haru por mi"-se despidió amablemente mientras usaba su mano para acomodar un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja-"también llevale un pastelillo de el aparador"-

"descuida ya lo tengo, será mejor que vuelva"-dijo el joven-"dejándola sola por tantas horas puede hacer que me arrepienta"-

Cass solo sonrió y se apoyó en mostrador -"claro que si volvieran a vivir aquí conmigo no tendrías que dejarla sola"-

"gracias tía, pero como dije antes ya no queremos seguir siendo una carga"-dijo el joven sonriendo-"ya soy mayor de edad, puedo mantenerme a mi y a mi hermana"-

"esta bien, Tadashi"-dijo ella con un suspiro de resignación-"pero no olvides que cuentan conmigo para ayudarlos"-

"gracias tía ¡adiós!"-

Ella se despidió con la mano y después de cerrar la puerta se quedo observando una foto donde estaban ella, Tadashi a los diez años que tenia a Haru en sus hombros, sonrió nostálgica y después de apagar la luz, se fue.

Mientras tanto el joven Tadashi Hamada se subió a su motoneta y se puso su casco, pero antes de encenderla escucho un ruido familiar. Tomo un objeto de su bolsillo, tenia apariencia de GPS y en su pantalla había un punto rojo parpadeante cuya dirección era algo lejos de ahí. Pocos segundos después su cara palideció.

"¡No otra vez!"- grito arrancando a toda velocidad mientras miraba la ubicación de ese punto

Esto ya era el colmo ¡Haru no dejaba de ir a esas peleas de robots! ¿Acaso no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo? Esta era la razón por la que Tadashi puso chips de rastreo en todos los robots y zapatos de la chica, no entendía como ella después de graduarse de la preparatoria a los catorce años podía ser tan estúpida como para ir a esas cosas con esa clase de gente.

Siguió a alta velocidad hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro donde había basura, insectos y ratas pero ni señal de Haru, trato de buscarla con la mirada pero no había nadie.

Pero de repente escucho un grito demasiado agudo que claramente le pertenecía a una chica.

Sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento y fue lo mas rápido que podía hacia el lugar donde escucho el grito.

'_¡Que ella este bien! ¡Que este bien! ¡Que este bien! ¡Por favor que no le haya pasado nada!'-_pensó el chico de veinte años

Al estar cerca freno y trato de no hacer ruido cuando escucho voces.

"¡a mi nadie me estafa!"-grito un hombre

"¡actué acorde a las reglas!"-escucho la voz de Haru-"p-por favor... no quiero problemas"-

"ya los encontraste"-

Esas palabras bastaron para que Tadashi subiera a su motoneta y fuera a toda velocidad para poder frenar junto a Haru.

"¡sube Haru!"-grito el chico

Ella no lo pensó dos veces para subirse al vehículo y sujetarse de su hermano mayor. Al hacerlo este piso el pedal y salieron casi disparados de ahí.

"¿estas bien?"-pregunto el hermano mayor mientras se concentraba en el camino

"si"-contesto la chica de cabellos negros

"¿estas lastimada?"-pregunto Tadashi aun preocupado

"no"-

"¡¿Te tocaron?!"-pregunto con cada fibra de hermano mayor que existe en su cuerpo

"no, estoy bien"-aseguro Haru

"que bien ¡Porque voy a matarte!"-grito Tadashi ahora furioso-"¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?!"-

"es divertido, soy buena en esto y me pagan bien"-contesto Haru sarcástica mientras le mostraba la cantidad de dinero que había ganado esta noche, eso solo hizo que su hermano mayor suspirara molesto

"¡sabes bien que eso es ilegal!"-grito el chico-"pudiste salir herida, arrestada o peor"-

"lo he estado haciendo por meses ¡nunca me pasa nada!"-contradijo la adolescente

"y ¿Cómo por cuanto tiempo te durara esta suerte, Haru?"-pregunto bajando su enojo y cambiándolo por preocupación sincera-"ya te pude perder una vez y no quiero que pase otra vez"-

"sabes perfectamente que eso no volverá a pasar"-trato de convencerlo pero era inútil-"además siempre acabo salvada gracias a tu instinto maternal"-dijo con algo de burla

El joven intento ignorar ese comentario porque entre menos supiera de los rastreadores que puso en ella mejor.

"increíble ¿Cuándo usaras ese cerebro tuyo para algo bueno?"-pregunto preocupado por el futuro de su hermana

"¿Y hacer que? ¿Conseguirme un trabajo? o ¿Ir a la universidad como tu?"-pregunto sin querer tocar este tema otra vez-"no quiero que la gente me trate de enseñar cosas que ya se"-

"no puedo creer lo pero ¿sabes? al menos yo hago algo bueno con mi inteligencia, entiende que estas desperdiciando tu futuro ¡no volverás a esas peleas nunca mas!"-

Ella iba a contestarle pero no pudo porque antes de salir de el callejón... la policía estaba rodeándolos.

"oh no..."-suspiraron ambos al levantar sus brazos

* * *

><p>En la estación de policía, Tadashi y Haru estaban sentados frente a un oficial que se veía demasiado molesto.<p>

"¿Peleas de robots?"-pregunto seriamente-"¿no le da vergüenza? y lo que es peor aun ¿no le da vergüenza tener que arrastrar a su pequeña hermana de diez años a esas cosas?"-

"¡tengo catorce!"-respondió la chica ofendida pero después de gritar noto como su hermano le sujetó el brazo para que se calmara-"y Tadashi no tuvo nada que ver en esto, yo fui a la pelea por mi misma"-

"no necesitas tomar la culpa por tu hermano jovencita"-dijo el oficial

"es la verdad"-respondió Tadashi-"yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, solo la fui a buscar antes de que se metiera en problemas"-

"¿y como sabia donde estaba su hermana?"-pregunto el policía creyendo que el joven mentía

Tadashi se paralizo en ese momento, no le podía decir la verdad y menos en frente de Haru, si ella se entera se provocaría la mayor pelea que esta pareja de hermanos ha tenido.

"porque lo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo"-confeso la pelinegra bajando la mirada-"Tadashi siempre me busca y me saca de ahí a la fuerza, por eso sabia donde encontrarme... me escape del apartamento cuando se fue a trabajar"-

El policía los miro algo intrigado y después de pensar entendió que clase de caso tenia en sus manos.

"¿Es eso cierto?"-pregunto a lo que los dos asintieron-"una pregunta mas, ¿Usted es el guardián de su hermana?"-

"si, me empecé a hacer cargo de ella cuando cumplí veinte pero antes vivíamos con nuestra tia"-respondió Tadashi algo sorprendido por la pregunta

"¿Y sus padres?"-

"hace once años hubo un accidente en auto y Haru fue la única que sobrevivió"- contesto el hermano mayor con algo de pesadez en su voz

Entonces el oficial se levanto y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

"hare una llamada, volverán a sus celdas y después de arreglar algo podrán irse"-les dijo mientras los acompañaba

En ese momento el hombre metió a Haru a una celda completamente vacía debido a que ella es menor de edad y mas importante porque es una chica, mientras que al pobre de Tadashi lo metió a una celda llena con esos tipos de las peleas de robots. Al entrar ella se sentó y bajo la mirada, sabia que su hermano le estaba dando la mirada de 'ahora si estas en problemas' y no se equivocaba, normalmente Tadashi era una persona divertida, amable y muy paciente pero hasta la gente como el tiene sus limites.

"Tadashi..."- lo llamo pero fue ignorada

¿La estaba ignorando? a ella no le gusta que la ignoren y mucho menos su hermano, volteo a verlo y se encontró con la mirada que mas le quemaba por dentro, se notaba que el joven inventor estaba ardiendo de la rabia a pesar de que no dijera ni una sola palabra.

"Tadashi por favor..."-lo volvió a llamar y siguió sin respuesta-"ok lo lamento, llegue a los extremos esta vez, no debí estafar al señor Yama ¿contento? ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar? tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez que vaya a pelear"

"..."-otra vez, Tadashi no respondio

"esa fue la peor disculpa que he oído en toda mi vida"-susurro uno de los 'compañeros de celda' de Tadashi

"¡tu no te metas!"-grito la chica desesperada-"¡deja de ignorarme Tadashi! vivimos juntos y tendrás que hablarme tarde o temprano"-

Como la ultima vez, fue totalmente ignorada, ella no lo resistió y se levanto para hacer la cara mas adorable que podía; sus ojos se habían hecho grandes y brillantes y estaba frunciendo el labio fingiendo que iba a llorar.

"por favor Dashi"-hablo en un tono de niña pequeña-"regañame o algo pero deja de ignorarme"-

"awwww"-suspiraron los peleadores de robots por lo adorable que es la chica

El solo intento mantener su frialdad pero termino rindiéndose ante esa endemoniada cara.

"hablaremos en casa"-respondió apretando los dientes

"no era lo que esperaba pero"-Haru suspiro-"esta bien"-

* * *

><p>Un rato mas tarde llego el oficial para sacar a Tadashi de la celda y llevarlo a hablar ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso tenia que pagar una fianza por su hermana? en su cabeza se preguntaba lo que pasaría hasta que entro a una habitación donde había un hombre como de cuarenta años sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, el muchacho opto por sentarse frente a el y a esperar a que le hablara.<p>

"joven Hamada mi nombre es Brohan Yamakura, mucho gusto"-se presento sacudiendo su mano con la del joven-"iré directo al punto, soy un trabajador social"-

En ese momento Tadashi sintió como su mundo se iba abajo...'_no... por favor... cualquier cosa menos esto'-_

"quiero hablar con usted sobre su hermana Haru Hamada"-comenzó seriamente-"tengo entendido que llevan alrededor de seis meses viviendo juntos en un departamento ¿estoy en lo correcto?"-pregunto a lo que este asintió-"también estoy enterado de que su hermana no esta en la escuela ¿podría explicármelo?"-

Tadashi solo trago saliva e intento hablar normal.

"ella es un prodigio, se graduó de la preparatoria hace tiempo"-contesto el pelinegro

"¿y porque no esta en la universidad como usted?"-pregunto comenzando a tomar notas en un cuaderno que tenia ahí

"he intentado convencerla pero no quiere escucharme, ella tuvo muy malas experiencias en la escuela por ser muy joven"-contesto el muchacho con sinceridad

El señor Yamakura entendió lo que pasaba y suspiro.

"entiendo lo que sucede pero me temo que tendrá que meterla a estudiar lo mas pronto posible, de preferencia en su misma escuela"-contesto el hombre

"¿Porque?"-pregunto Tadashi confundido

"quiero que entienda su situación, usted siempre tiene responsabilidades y no lo culpo pero le tiene que prestar mas atención a su hermana, es obvio que este tipo de comportamiento de rebeldía es para llamar su atención"-dijo este-"si usted y su hermana entran a la universidad juntos podrían pasar mas tiempo compartiendo sus experiencias, estarán mas unidos y ella no tendrá necesidad de llamar su atención entrando a esas peleas de robots"-

Si lo pensaba en realidad tenia mucho sentido, desde que Haru entro a esas peleas, el la sacaba y la trataba de hacer entrar en razón pero nada mas, al día siguiente era lo mismo. Tal vez si le prestaba mas atención ella ya no tendría que hacer estas cosas.

"le dare una semana para hacerla entrar a la escuela y si ella no entra al final... tendremos que quitarle su custodia"-

Eso le saco la respiración de un arranque ¿Le quitarían a su hermanita?... no, el no podía dejar que esto pasara. Si trataba de meterla a la universidad ahora iba a obligarla, nadie la va a apartar de su lado.

"esta bien..."-acepto con la voz forzosa

"gracias por entender, le recomiendo que no le diga sobre esto a la señorita Haru"-recomendó el hombre

"entiendo"-

* * *

><p>Poco después Haru salió de su celda y se encontró con Tadashi, quien se veía completamente preocupado y pensativo pero al mismo tiempo que enojado.<p>

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, ella trataba de hablarle pero el simplemente no la quería escuchar y esto la fastidiaba bastante, prefería que le gritara a que se quedara callado, ambos se quedaron callados en el viaje pero llegando a casa fue diferente.

"espero que sepas lo que hiciste"-susurro Tadashi lo suficientemente algo para que ella lo oyera

"la verdad es que tu eres el que no sabe lo que hago"-respondió ella con fastidio

"deja de fingir"-

"¿Que?"-pregunto confundida

"deja de fingir ser cosas que no eres"-le pidió fastidiado una vez estando en la sala-"¡esta etapa de rebeldía no es mas que una llamada de atención!"-

"no se de que me hablas ¡yo no estoy suplicando por la atención de nadie!"-levanto ella también la voz-"¡solo hago lo que me gusta y para lo que soy buena!"-

"¡eres buena para muchas cosas! y ¡lo único que haces es desperdiciar tu talento! ¡y lo peor es que tengo que convertirme en tu sombra para vigilar si estas o no estas en problemas!"-

"¡¿Y que?! ¡de todas formas jamás me prestas atención! ¡nunca estas cuando te necesito!"-grito la chica mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-"¡lo único que haces es ir a la universidad y trabajar todo el dia! ¡¿Cuando piensas en mi?!"-

"¡lo creas o no, siempre pienso en ti! ¡siempre busco lo mejor para ti!"-

"¡¿entonces porque haz cambiado?!"-

"¡¿yo he cambiado?! ¡tu eres la que de repente comenzó a actuar como una mocosa! ¡si dejaras de actuar asi yo no tendría estos problemas contigo!"-

"¡¿Y para que?! ¡nunca estas conmigo!"-

"¡porque también tengo cosas en que pensar! ¡al igual que tu tengo un futuro pero la diferencia e su que no lo estoy desperdiciando!"-

"¡si todavía no estoy decidida de que quiero hacer ese no es tu problema!"-

"¡si lo es! ¡y te podría ayudar si tan solo me dijeras que quieres!"-

"¡¿Quieres saber que quiero?!"-pregunto mientras ya estaba llorando-"¡lo único que quiero es que mi hermano me diga dos palabras que hace tiempo que no oigo 'Te' 'Quiero'! ¡¿ACASO ES TAN DIFICIL?!"-

"¡si dejaras de causar problemas y dejaras de complicarme la vida quizás las diría!"-

"¡¿por que me molesto en decirte la verdad si eres un estúpido?!"-

"¡¿como me llamaste?!"-

"¡lo que oiste ESTUPIDO!"-

"¡¿ALGO MAS?!"-

"si... **¡TE ODIO!"-**grito fieramente sin pensar

En ese momento todo se desapareció para el, ella nunca le había dicho esas palabras... nunca en la vida, no sabia ni que decir pero al callarse y calmarse se dio cuenta como la chica tenia los ojos rojos y sus lagrimas fluían por toda su cara, no sabia que hacer pero cuando quizo dar solo un paso hacia ella, Haru simplemente retrocedio y azoto la puerta de la habitación de ambos.

El joven se quedo ahí y comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, tanto miedo y furia que sentía porque podía perderla lo obligo a desquitarse con ella... ahora si la había arruinado en grande.

Se sento en el sofá y bajo la cabeza para pensar un poco, no paso mucho tiempo cuando su computadora emitió un sonido.

_Wasabi y Fred están en línea... tal vez ellos lo puedan aconsejar..._

**Eso es todo, espero que les gustara y que comenten, ¡esta es mi primera historia con un personaje Genderbend!**

**bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Tadashi decidió video chatear con sus amigos, necesitaba alguien que le dijera que hacer y Wasabi es alguien que piensa las cosas y Fred... al menos sabe escuchar.<p>

"hola chicos"-saludo el chico de cabellos negros sin muchos animos

"¡Tadashi!"-saludo Fred-"viejo ¿Dónde estabas? te hemos llamado por horas"-

"¡es noche de pizza!"-dijo Wasabi-"tu nunca te pierdes una ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"-pregunto algo preocupado por la expresión de su amigo

"nada solo... saque a Haru de otra pelea de robots"-contesto algo deprimido

"¡¿otra vez?! ya son tres esta semana"-se sorprendió el amante de los comics

"si y esta vez fue diferente"-

"¿Le paso algo?"-pregunto el impulsivo por la limpieza

"casi... la encontré en un callejón justo cuando un desgraciado le iba a hacer daño pero cuando tratamos de huir"-suspiro antes de seguir-"nos atrapo la policía"-

"auch... problemas con la ley"-dijo Fred

"tu hermana no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo ¡Pudieron meterla a una juvenil!"-grito el moreno preocupado

"nos dejaron ir pero un trabajador social ahora esta tras nosotros"-dijo Tadashi haciendo que a sus amigos se les abrieran las bocas-"sino la hago entrar a la escuela con nosotros en una semana... me quitaran su custodia"-

"¡¿la mandaran a un orfanato?!"-grito Wasabi demasiado aterrado

"no lo se, lo mas posible es que la tía Cass se quede con ella pero no quiero que me la quiten, le jure a mis padres que siempre vería por su bienestar"-

Sus amigos no sabían que decir, era obvio que Tadashi estaba aterrado por esto ¡¿y como no lo iba a estar?!

"y... ¿Por qué no le dices? no creo que ella quiera alejarse de ti"-sugirió Wasabi

"me dijeron que no le contara sobre esto y no quiero preocuparla, es mejor que si decida entrar a la universidad sea por su propia voluntad"-confeso el joven inventor-"si la obligo no será feliz"-

"entonces traela, me gustaría conocer a la pequeña rebelde"-sugirió Fred algo animado

"la verdad a mi también"-confeso Wasabi-"siempre nos dices lo genial, brillante y adorable que es tu hermanita bebe"-dijo riendo un poco-"ya es hora de que nos la presentes"-

"no porque ahora... un momento"-se detuvo a pensar-"¡eso es!"-

"¿Qué cosa?"-preguntaron sus dos amigos

"Haru y yo estaremos ahí como en una hora, díganles a Honey y a Gogo preparar sus experimentos para una demostración"-les pidió Tadashi

Con eso finalizo la conversación y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con su hermana, este plan era perfecto; al final ella terminara rogándole por entrar a 'El laboratorio de los nerds'.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la habitación oscura y iluminada solamente por la lámpara junto a la cama de Haru, observo la cama de la chica y al parecer ella estaba envuelta en las sabanas pretendiendo estar dormida... se le notaba que estuvo llorando, se paso una mano por su cabello y se acerco a ella.

"hey... te traje un pastelillo"-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-"es tu favorito... integral con moras azules y glaseado"-

Haru no se movió ni emitió un sonido, solo respiro profundamente para fingirse dormida. Tadashi sabia que ella a veces podía terminar así, no es que fuera orgullosa pero le cuesta mucho trabajo disculparse así que nunca esperes que ella de el primer paso. Dudando un poco se sentó junto a ella y la observo, estaba tapada hasta su frente, claramente para ocultar su llanto, sonriendo ligeramente movió su mano a la cabeza de la chica y a pocos centímetros de tocarla...

"ni se te ocurra tocar mi cabello"-escucho la voz de Haru y sonrió

"esta bien"-respondió moviéndose un poco mientras ella se sentaba en la cama-"yo... lamento lo que dije antes, estaba molesto y-

"descuida"-lo interrumpió su hermana-"yo tampoco quise decir ninguna de esas cosas... me retracto de todo lo que dije"-

"¿significa que no me odias?"-pregunto Tadashi sonriendo

"no ¿y tu no me odias?"-pregunto asustada

"no, te aseguro que nada me haría odiarte o estar en contra tuya"-le aseguro alegremente

"¿Y ya no estas enojado?"-pregunto Haru dudosa

"un poco... pero no es para gritarte... perdoname"-

"oye eres mi hermano, tu trabajo es gritarme"-dijo riendo ligeramente-"además ya se que soy una mocosa, yo también me enojaría conmigo"-

El joven sintió que ella iba a llorar así que puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

"no eres una mocosa... eres una chica divertida, inteligente y fuerte"-le dijo acercándola un poco mas a el-"y también eres la cosa mas adorable que ha pisado este mundo"-

Ella iba a contradecirlo pero la risas le quitaron las palabras de la boca puesto que Tadashi comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, Haru luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima pero era imposible ya que ella era físicamente débil y claramente Tadashi era muy fuerte.

"jajajaja ¡basta! jajaja"-suplicaba Haru entre risas-"jaja ¡me rindo! jajajaja tu ganas jaja ¡tu ganas!"-

Finalmente su hermano la dejo ir haciendo que ella terminara sentada en su regazo mientras el reía triunfante.

"Haru"-la llamo al dejar de reír

"¿Qué pasa?"-

"¿De verdad te haz sentido sola?"-pregunto algo preocupado

Haru solo miro el suelo algo deprimida y asintió sin mirarlo.

"bien... entonces creo que desde ahora pasaremos mas tiempo juntos"-le dijo haciendo que esta lo volteara a ver-"podríamos ir a la universidad juntos y-

"buen intento Tadashi"-dijo ella algo sarcástica-"recuerda que nunca entrare a ese laboratorio de nerds"-

"...bien entonces creo que debes acompañarme a trabajar"-dijo acariciándole la cabeza mientras ella se quejaba

"¿y aburrirme viendo como las chicas babean por verte en tu uniforme?"-pregunto con cara de asco

"podrías ser camarera tu también, así trabajaríamos juntos"-dijo el chico

"¿y tener que ponerme ese vestido?"-pregunto aun mas asqueada

"oye te veías adorable, me gustaría que te vistieras como niña mas seguido"-

"paso, prefiero usar tu uniforme"-

"bien, empezaremos mañana... pero..."-

"¿pero que?"-

"esto significa que ya no iras a esas peleas de robots ¿verdad?"-pregunto preocupado

"no prometo nada"-contesto ella intentando sonar seria pero mas bien fue como un berrinche

"bien... vamos"- le dijo sacándola de la cama y pasándole su casco-"y ponte esto"-

"¿a donde vamos?"-pregunto algo confundida mientras seguía a su hermano

"al techo del edificio"-

"¿eh?"-

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron ahí, Haru estaba confundida pero por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía Tadashi se podría decir que algo asombroso estaría a punto de pasar.<p>

"Tadashi ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"-pregunto Haru un poco confundida mientras su hermano mayor entraba a un pequeño cobertizo que había ahí, nadie lo usaba así que nadie tomaría sus herramientas

"quiero levantarte el animo"-contesto desde adentro-"y este invento lo he guardado para una ocasión especial"-

En ese momento el saco una especie de gran tabla negra con una especie de mástil en medio y un motor con un pedal atrás.

"...Tadashi exactamente ¿Qué es esa cosa?"-pregunto algo confundida y nerviosa por la respuesta

"recuerdo que cuando eras niña dijiste que te gustaría volar"-dijo cargando la tabla mas cerca de ella y subiéndose

La pelinegra vio como su hermano ponía sus pies en esa cosa y de repente se veía como si estuvieran unidos por alguna superficie magnética, también al jalar una palanca en el mástil de repente se transformo en una vela, pero esta parecía estar hecha de paneles solares.

"no esperaras que me suba a esa cosa ¿verdad?"-pregunto algo temerosa

Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de huir porque su hermano le jalo la mano y la hizo subir junto a el en esa tabla.

"vamos, será divertido"-le aseguro sonriendo-"¿o que? ¿tienes miedo?"-

Esto comenzaba a perder el sentido para ella.

" awww si tienes miedo"-pregunto en modo de burla

"¿miedo? no pero-

"¡Entonces vamos!"-

* * *

><p>De un momento al otro Tadashi piso el pedal y los dos salieron disparados al cielo, Haru se sujetaba lo mas fuerte que podía del torso de su hermano mientras gritaba como si fuera a morir porque realmente sentía como que iba a morir.<p>

"¡ahhhhhh!"-gritaba la chica mientras abrazaba a su hermano-"¡Tadashi bajame ahora!"-

"¡no!"-grito mientras se reía-"¡lo construí pensando en ti! ¡tienes que ser la primera en probarlo!"-

"¡no me importa! ¡bajame por favor!"-suplico Haru asustada por su vida

"no hay nada que temer"-aseguro mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad-"¿lo ves? inclinas a la derecha y vas a la derecha, te inclinas a la izquierda y vas a la izquierda, pisas en frente y aumentas la velocidad pero pisas atrás, frenas"-

Ella abrió los ojos y logro verse a si misma junto a su hermano sobre las nubes, era algo increíble y aun mejor con lo que brillaba la luna, estiro sus brazos y logro tocar las nubes, las cuales se sentían frías y un poco húmedas.

"wow"-suspiro la chica mientras comenzaba a reír un poco-"e-esto es genial"-

"y se acerca lo mejor"-escucho a Tadashi hablar

En ese momento los dos parecían elevarse a gran velocidad, se sujeto mas fuerte creyendo que nada le pasaría pero se asusto totalmente en el momento que ambos quedaron de cabeza.

"¡Tadashi!"-grito asustada sabiendo lo que venia

No tardo para que ambos comenzaran a girar rápidamente cayendo como un tornado, Haru ya estaba comenzando a marearse pero cuando se dio cuenta bajaron empinados a gran velocidad para al ultimo momento elevarse en alguna de las zonas costeras de San Fransokio.

La chica se inclino un poco y mientras se sujetaba de una de las piernas de Tadashi, toco el océano con sus dedos, Su hermano la observo contento, parecía que ella estaba tanto feliz como asustada... podría acostumbrarse a esto. De repente ella se levanto y le arrojo un poco de agua en la cara mientras este se limpiaba con su hombro.

"eso es por matarme del susto"-dijo Haru mientras se reía un poco

"¿no te gusta la velocidad?"-pregunto volteándola a ver

"si pero eso fue una locura"-contesto la chica

"¿eso? eso no es una locura"-aseguro Tadashi-"¡pero esto si!"-

Antes de protestar ya se estaban elevando otra vez, pensó que iban a salir disparados pero noto como se estaban elevando mas y mas y... todavía mas Tadashi tenia razón ¡esto es una locura!

"¡Tadashi! ¡deja de subir!"-advirtió la pelinegra-"¡vas a matarnos!"-

El le hizo caso omiso y siguió subiendo hasta que al estar aun mas por encima de las nubes cerro la vela y apago el motor, eso provoco que estos hermanos cayeras de cabeza directo al suelo.

"¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"-Haru gritaba como si no hubiera mañana-"¡enciende esa cosa! ¡enciendelo! ¡QUE LO ENCIENDAS DE UNA VEZ!"-

"¡descuida!"-grito Tadashi-"¡todo esta bien!"-

Ella sentía unas ganas infinitas de golpearlo ahora mismo pero no pudo porque el justamente ahora que estaban cayendo el abrió sus brazos y... ¡la soltó!

"¡¿QUE HACES?!"-grito Haru completamente desesperada mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermano pero este se alejaba riéndose-"¡¿Quieres matarme?!"-

El chico solo seguía riéndose.

"¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!"-grito la chica de ojos castaños-"¡¿Quieres que nunca vuelva a las peleas de robots?!"-

Ni siquiera lo vio reaccionar porque la pobre ya estaba a punto de caer hacia el mar.

"¡NO ME DEJES CAER!"-grito casi llorando

Justo en ese instante ella sintió como un par de brazos la comenzaban a cargar estilo princesa, al sentir a su hermano cerca, abrió los ojos y miro a Tadashi riéndose mientras conducía esa condenada tabla a poca altura.

"¡torpe!"-grito mientras comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho-"¡torpe! ¡torpe! ¡pudiste matarme!"-

"¡calma!"-

Aunque sus golpes no dolieran en lo absoluto eran suficiente para distraerlo, ahora estaba volando sin ver a donde iba.

A Haru no le importo y siguió golpeándolo intentando alcanzar su rostro, pero se detuvo escuchando algo proveniente del motor.

"no me gusta ese sonido"-susurro Tadashi

En ese momento la tabla se comenzó a romper y ambos estaban asustados de poder chocar contra unos arboles que estaban en todas partes, de repente ambos cayeron y terminaron en un lago.

"¡ah! ¡ayuda!"-grito la mas pequeña agitándose en el agua-"¡Tadashi no se nadar!"-

"jeje creo que mejor deberías ponerte de píe"-escucho una voz reírse

Ella se tranquilizo y se levanto, estaba algo agitada por el vuelo asi que se volvió a poner de rodillas pero al hacerlo dejo de respirar agitadamente y se lanzo contra Tadashi quien se reírse.

"¡Maldita sea! Tadashi ¡¿Que rayos fue todo eso?!"-pregunto llena de furia mientras intentaba dar cachetadas pero en lugar de amenazadora se veía adorable

"jaja solo fue un poco de diversión"-contesto el mayor-"querías que pasáramos tiempo juntos"-

"¡¿y no podemos jugar videojuegos o ver películas como gente normal?!"-pregunto dejándolo de golpear pero aun estando enojada

Tadashi solo la miro, la cara de Haru estaba totalmente roja y tenia sus mejillas infladas además de que sus orejas se volvieron rosas por algún motivo... dios, se veía tan adorable.

Haru noto perfectamente como este se estaba riendo de su cara así que sin dudarlo tomo una buena cantidad de lodo y se la arrojo en toda la cara.

Este se sorprendió un poco pero noto como ella se comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, sonrió y le hizo lo mismo. En poco tiempo los dos ya estaban peleando en el lodo como niños pequeños, se divertían tanto que sentían que las preocupaciones de todo este día se habían esfumado como si nada.

La peli negra intento arrojarle otra bola de lodo a su hermano mayor pero este fingió desmayarse y cayo encima de ella.

"jaja ¡Quitate! ¡estas pesado!"-grito la chica tratando de patearlo pero cuando saco fuerza de quien sabe donde, le dio una patada en el trasero que si le dolió

Cuando este se aparto por el golpe ella se lanzo a su espalda e intento hacerle una llave de lucha.

"¿te rindes?"-pregunto Haru pensando que lo estaba sometiendo

"ehhh no"-dijo este antes de levantarse y sujetarle el tobillo antes de que esta cayera de vuelta al lago

Entonces la lanzo al cielo haciendo que esta gritara y cuando cayo la chica se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de su hermano.

"eres muy raro"-le dijo Haru a su hermano mayor mientras le sonreia

"no tienes idea"- contesto Tadashi con una sonrisa sincera

Poco después eso ambos salieron del lago y se fueron caminando, Haru no tenia ni idea de donde estaban pero después de cruzar un puente se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

"¡¿Tu escuela de nerds?!"-pregunto la chica sintiéndose engañada

"oye yo no sabia que caeríamos aquí"-rio el joven inventor acercándose a la puerta-"vamos, ¿Vienes o te enfermas afuera?"-

Ella cruzo los brazos y le hizo una expresión indiferente.

"bien"-dijo este mientras entraba pero en menos de un segundo volvió a salir-"solo ten cuidado, hay muchos sapos por aquí"-

Con eso volvió a entrar y dejo a su hermana envolviéndose a si misma por el frio.

"t-tranquila... s-solo trata de asustarte... aquí no puede h-haber.."-

Miro en frente un sapo y verde y baboso se le quedo viendo con esos ojos que tanto le asustaban.

"¡esperame!"-grito la chica corriendo directo hacia la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Tadashi no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente después de oír como Haru grito agudamente y entro velozmente al laboratorio solo para abrazarlo, era curioso como siendo ya una adolescente le seguían dando miedo los animales.<p>

Cuando la chica de cabellos negros retiro la cabeza de la cintura de su hermano, miro a su alrededor; admitía que esto no era como ella imaginaba una universidad, todo aquí le robaba el aliento. Había invenciones y espacios de trabajo por cada estudiante, podía contemplar unos bien construidos brazos mecánicos controlados por ondas cerebrales, un tele transportador del tamaño de un brazalete, un tiburón mecánico flotante, jet packs e ¡incluso propulsores usados por un gato! Tenia que admitir que este lugar parecía ser asombroso. Pero poco después fue obligada a salir del trance cuando escucho a Tadashi llamarla.

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto ella al ver una especie de estación de pruebas tras unos cristales

"descuida, te va a encantar"-aseguro Tadashi tomándola de la mano

Al momento de agarrarla el joven inventor llevo a su hermana a ese lugar y cuando entraron el piso se comenzó a mover hacia en frente, lo que los obligaba a ir; Haru no estaba segura de que pasaría pero antes de preguntar sintió una gran cantidad de agua cayendo sobre ella y Tadashi.

"¡¿Q-que fue eso?!"-pregunto Haru de lo mas extrañada mientras su hermano mayor se comenzaba a reír

Después de eso apareció un montón de espuma siéndoles aventada desde unas mangueras pegadas a la pared, la chica cerro sus ojos fuertemente para después volver a sentir agua sobre ella pero esta vez estaba fría.

"e-esta helada"-susurro Haru mientras temblaba

"s-si pero descuida casi termina"-le respondió el chico de cabellos negros en igual estado que ella

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente con el agua fría, de la nada sintieron como una ráfaga de aire totalmente fuerte les llego de todos lados a través de unos sistemas de ventilación enormes.

Después de eso, Haru abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como Tadashi estaban limpios, como si nunca hubieran caído en el lodo. Volteo hacia arriba y noto que además de que Tadashi estaba limpio su cabello parecía un nido de cuervos. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse de su hermano.

"jajaja te vez peor que en las mañanas"-rio la chica-"¡y pensé que eso era imposible!"-

El chico se paso una mano por su cabello acomodándolo al instante, sonrió de manera maliciosa y cargo a Haru poniendo su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la niña.

"parece que no te limpiaron bien"-dijo este en modo de burla-"le falto aquí"-

Al momento de decir eso, le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

"jaja ¡basta!"-se carcajeaba la pelinegra

"también aquí y aquí ¡y aquí!"-repetía Tadashi sin escucharla y siguiendo haciéndole cosquillas

Haru logro zafarse del agarre de su hermano y corrió sin mirar a donde iba sabiendo que Tadashi la estaba siguiendo, normalmente no le gustaba demostrar el 'amor fraternal' en publico pero había veces que sabia que el juego no iba a terminar hasta que uno de los dos se caiga o se lastime.

Pero sin fijarse estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por alguien.

"¡muévete!"-escucho gritar a una voz femenina

La pelinegra volteo asustada y se dio cuenta de una persona que conducía una bicicleta bastante peculiar, también noto como de un salto la dejo colgada y se fue tranquilamente a hacer algo.

Con su curiosidad se acerco a la bicicleta amarilla y se dio cuenta de que no tenia ruedas sino discos amarillos que se sostenían solos como por arte de magia, pero claramente ella sabia que no era magia.

"wow... suspensión electromagnética"-murmuro fascinada pasando sus dedos para sentir la fuerza magnética que unía al disco con la bicicleta

"¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto una voz detrás de ella

La ciclista se quito el casco revelando a una chica de cabellos negros y purpuras que masticaba una goma de mascar.

"ah... y-yo..."-se puso nerviosa de repente frente a esta desconocida

"Gogo esta es mi hermana, Haru"-dijo Tadashi alegremente mientras se acercaba a la niña y ponía una mano en su hombro haciendo que se le bajaran los nervios

"¿Tu eres la pequeña peleadora de la que tanto habla este raro?"-pregunto Gogo con un tono de molestia

"ehhh... si, eso creo"-respondió Haru sin saber si debia sentirse ofendida

"bienvenida al laboratorio de los nerds"-dijo mientras inflaba su goma de mascar

Ahora le quedaba claro que Tadashi hablaba de ella muy seguido en su escuela.

"ah g-gracias"-tartamudeo insegura-"p-por cierto me gusta tu bicicleta, nunca vi suspensión electromagnética usada de esa manera"-

"cero resistencia, la bicicleta mas rápida pero..."-Gogo lanzo el disco con algo de enojo-"no lo suficiente rápida... todavía"-

Sin mas la chica se fue dejando a Haru y a Tadashi.

"wow, ella es algo ruda"-comento la menor

"te acostumbras una vez que la conoces"-dijo el chico sonriendo

"me gustaría tener rayos en el cabello como ella"-

"ni lo pienses"-

Ellos siguieron caminando y Haru se intereso en un par de pilares blancos colocados en una mesa.

"wow, wow cuidado"-advirtió un muchacho de piel oscura que la tomaba por los hombros y la ponía detrás de la línea de seguridad marcada en el piso-"no querrás perder un dedo"-

La pequeña se confundió pero antes de preguntar, apareció su hermano quien se veía contento.

"hey Wasabi, esta es mi hermanita, Haru"-la presentó ante el chico

"oh ¿Así que esta es la pequeña Haru?"-pregunto Wasabi mientras revolvía los cabellos de la niña-"eres mas adorable de lo que Tadashi te describió"-

Ella solo le mando una mirada asesina a su hermano, ¿Cuántas veces había hablado de ella?

Sin decir nada, le llamo la atención el como Wasabi se ponía detrás de los pilares y le daba una sonrisa que decía que se iba a sorprender.

"preparate para asombrarte pequeña"-advirtió el moreno lanzando una manzana a través de los pilares

Haru estiro su mano para tratar de atraparla pero se asombro cuando la manzana se convirtió en rebanadas delgadas como una hoja. Ella suspiro un 'wow' y Wasabi con gusto jalo una pequeña palanca que revelaba una conexión verde y brillante entre los dos pilares.

"esto es un"-iba a explicar el muchacho pero fue interrumpido por la niña

"¡laser inducido por plasma!"-se asombro Haru impresionando al creador de esa cosa

"con un pequeño magneto de precisión aguda"-respondió Wasabi caminando hacia sus herramientas, las cuales estaban perfectamente ordenadas

"entiendo como no pierdes nada en este desorden"-comento la pelinegra

"tengo un sistema, hay un espacio para todo y todo tiene un espacio"-dijo el muchacho haciendo que ella sonriera y mirara a su hermano mayor

"podrías aprender una o dos cosas de el ¿no, Tadashi?"-pregunto algo divertida

"mira quien habla"-comento este con una risita

"¡necesito esto!"-llego Gogo repentinamente y se llevo una palanca desordenando todo en la mesa

"¡no puedes hacer eso!"-grito Wasabi mientras la seguía

Haru y Tadashi se rieron pero sus risas acabaron con unos gritos ajenos.

"¡permiso!"-grito una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio mientras rodeaba una bola negra y gigante

Haru noto como Tadashi comenzó a seguirla y con miedo de quedarse sola con tantos desconocidos, lo siguió.

"¡hola Tadashi!"-grito la chica de los lentes-"¡no me digas! ¡¿tu eres Haru?!"-pregunto a gritos

La niña solo asintió algo asustada.

"¡eres una ternurita!"-grito mientras la abrazaba sin su consentimiento-"¡Tadashi no mentia cuando dijo que eres una lindura!"-

¡¿Con cuanta gente había hablado Tadashi de ella?!

"¡mira en lo que he estado trabajando!"-dijo la rubia acercándola a la pelota gigante

"e-eso se ve pesado"-

"¡son cuatrocientas libras completitas!"-contesto la chica llevándola repentinamente a una mesa llena de compuestos químicos-"una pisca de acido perclórico, un toque de cobalto y una gota de hidrogeno peróxido"-

Al terminar de hablar, el liquido lleno una botella rosada y ella lo calentó con una flama azul y lo uso como rociador sobre la pelota negra.

Eso ocasiono una niebla rosa que hizo a Tadashi y Haru toser hasta que pasara, cuando termino encontraron una enorme bola rosada.

"¡tada! ¡¿te gusta?!"-pregunto la chica a la niña

"es muy... rosa"-

"¡si y aquí esta la mejor parte!"-

Y con eso la chica rubia se acerco a la bola rosa y con solo tocarla hizo que explotara como una bomba de pintura.

"¡wow! ¡¿cambiaste la estructura molecular de el metal?!"-pregunto la pelinegra asombrada

"nada mal Honey Lemon"-dijo Tadashi mientras la chica se iba

"¿Honey Lemon?"-pregunto Haru algo extrañada, conocía ese nombre...

"Fred hizo los apodos"-dijo su hermano mayor-"Wasabi se consiguió el suyo después de derramar wasabi en su camisa"-

"¡eso solo paso una vez!"-grito Wasabi desde lejos

"si pero... estoy casi segura de que he oído el nombre de Honey Lemon antes..."-pensaba la niña mientras se llevaba la mano a su barbilla-"¡lo recuerdo! el dia de los enamorados llegaste de la universidad y te tiraste en la cama y comenzaste a abrazar tu almohada mientras decías; '_oh honey eres tan linda y tan suave"- _dijo Haru antes de lanzarse a carcajadas

Tadashi entro en pánico y le tapo la boca mientras ella dejo de reír y se comenzó a quejar.

"¡hablaremos de eso en casa!"-susurro el hermano mayor-"¡eww! ¡¿me lamiste la mano?!"-

"tu te picas la nariz, eso es peor"-respondió la niña algo molesta

"hola Fred"-dijo Tadashi de repente haciéndola voltear de sorpresa

"¿Quien es Fred?"-pregunto algo confundida por no ver a nadie

"¡yo soy Fred!"-

De repente un tipo raro disfrazado de lagarto se paro frente a ella y solamente opto por gritar del susto y ocultarse tras la pierna de Tadashi.

"calma"-dijo este sacando su cabeza del disfraz-"este no es mi cuerpo real, solo mi disfraz, de dia soy la mascota de la escuela y de noche... también la mascota d ela escuela"-

"h-hola, s-soy Haru"-saludo algo nerviosa

Este solo sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

"¿entonces tu eres la pequeña rebelde?"-pregunto Fred alegremente-"eres mas pequeña de lo que tu hermano dijo ¿segura que tienes catorce años? pareces de diez"-

"ya enserio Tadashi ¡¿Con cuanta gente haz hablado sobre mi?!"-pregunto la niña confundida

"te sorprenderías, si tu entras en la conversación no se callara nunca"-dijo Fred recostándose en un sofá mientras Tadashi se sonrojaba ligeramente por la vergüenza

Haru noto como su hermano se sonrojo y trato de cambiar el tema.

"y... Fred ¿Cuál es tu proyecto?"-pregunto mientras miraba alrededor y no encontraba nada

"no no no, no soy un genio, soy mas bien un entusiasta de la ciencia"-respondió el chico tomando uno de sus comics-"estoy tratando de convencer a Honey de convertirme en un lagarto mutante que dispare fuego"-

"wow, eso suena interesante y peligroso"-dijo la niña-"¿es posible?"-

"no Haru, los mutantes no existen"-contesto el hermano mayor

"¡¿tu también?! ya suenas igual que Honey diciendo que eso no es ciencia"-

"es que no lo es"-contesto Honey algo avergonzada

"¿entonces el rayo encogedor que le pedí a Wasabi tampoco es ciencia?"-pregunto Fred con sarcasmo

"no, tampoco lo es"-

"ohh.. ¡¿y que tal un sándwich invisible?! que lo comas y que la gente piense que estas loco"-

"¡alguien deténgalo!"-

Haru rio un poco por la discusión hasta que noto como Tadashi la jalo del brazo y la llevaba por el pasillo.

"¿a donde vamos?"-pregunto la niña con algo de curiosidad

"quiero mostrarte en lo que he estado trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo"-respondió el chico

"debe ser algo grande"-

"creeme que lo es"-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Un rato después de caminar, Tadashi la llevo a una habitación un poco amplia y llena de herramientas, planos, partes robóticas y por supuesto desorden. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba realmente emocionada por ver en lo que su hermano mayor estuvo trabajando todo este tiempo, ella recordaba perfectamente como Tadashi se desvelaba en sus primeros días en la universidad, enserio, el joven podía pasar como tres días sin dormir solo trabajando en su proyecto del cual ella no sabia nada porque según el 'Era un secreto'.<p>

"y... ¿Cuál es ese proyecto que te ha hecho trabajar como loco por todo este semestre?"-pregunto Haru mientras le prestaba atención a un brazo mecánico sin terminar que había por ahí

"te mostrare"-contesto Tadashi mientras tomaba un trozo de cinta adhesiva

"¿Cinta adhesiva?"-pregunto la chica un tanto decepcionada-"lamento romper tu burbuja hermano pero ya fue invent... ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡OW! ¡¿Porqué fue eso?!"-

Ella retiro su brazo el cual estaba irritado pero al calmarse noto como un estuche rojo se abría y algo proveniente de ahí estaba comenzándose a inflar. Era una especie de robot blanco inflable, el cual parecía un enorme malvavisco ¿Esto es en lo que Tadashi ha estado trabajando?

El robot salió de su base y con lentitud y cuidado se acerco hasta Haru, ella estaba un poco confundida pero podía ver la sonrisa enorme de su hermano así que no dijo nada.

"hola"-dijo el robot saludando con su mano-"yo soy Baymax, tu asistente medico personal"-

"h-hola"-tartamudeo la pelinegra algo nerviosa

"fui programado para responder y ayudar a un paciente en el momento en que este dice Ow"-explico Baymax-"en escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calcularías tu dolor?"-pregunto mostrando un esquema de lo que quería decir

"¿Físico o emocional?"-pregunto Haru mandándole una mirada asesina a Tadashi, aun estaba molesta por lo que le paso en el brazo y no le daría la satisfacción de seguir con su demostración

Tadashi simplemente le dio una cara de perrito regañado un poco parecida a la cara especial de ella... parece que ser un arma de lindura letal corre en los genes de ambos. Al final ella se rindió y dejo al robot escanearla.

"escaneo completo, presentas una ligera irritación en tu brazo derecho y también presentas un dolor pélvico muy común provocado por la fase post-ovulatoria de tu organismo.. en otras palabras; estas en la ultima fase de la menstruación"-

La chica se torno roja de la vergüenza por ese diagnostico.

"oh, entonces ¿Por eso es que has estado muy cambiante de humor estos días?"-pregunto Tadashi en modo de burla, normalmente respetaba y a veces le daban miedo los 'asuntos de mujeres' de su hermana pero a veces era divertido burlarse de ella

"c-callate"-respondió totalmente roja

"sobre tu herida yo recomiendo usar un spray anti-bacterial"-dijo el robot sacando de una de sus manos una especie de rociador

"espera... ¿Qué es lo que contiene?"-pregunto Haru para probar las habilidades del robot

"el ingrediente principal es Bacitracina"-respondió Baymax

"lo siento pero soy alérgica a eso"-

"no eres alérgica a la bacitracina pero tienes una fuerte alergia al maní"-dijo mientras aplicaba el spray en el brazo de la chica

"es algo asombroso"-contesto Haru impresionada

"lo programe con mas de diez mil conocimientos médicos"-contesto Tadashi presionando un contenedor blanco en el 'corazón de Baymax' para mostrarle una tarjeta verde-"esto es lo que hace a Baymax ser lo que es ¿Qué opinas?"-

Ella no le contesto y comenzó a contemplar mas de cerca al robot.

"¿Esto es cobertura de vinil?"-pregunto Haru tocando el brazo de Baymax

"quería tratar un diseño algo adorable"-contesto el hermano mayor

"pues parece un enorme malvavisco"-contesto la pelinegra-"sin ofender"-

"soy un robot y no puedo ofenderme"-contesto Baymax

"¿Cámaras híper-espectrales?"-pregunto fijándose en los ojos-"eso es capas de detectar cualquier problema, genial ¿Eso es un motor de titanio?"-pregunto asomándose en el exoesqueleto de Baymax

"en realidad es de fibra de carbono"-

"nada mal"-

Después de inspeccionar a Baymax este se le acerco y le mostro una paleta.

"haz sido una buena niña, toma una paletita"-dijo Baymax dándole el dulce mientras ella lo tomaba con gusto-"no puedo ser desactivado hasta que digas que estas satisfecha con tu cuidado"-

"estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"-dijo ella como si nada-"gracias y adiós Baymax"-

Y asi Baymax volvió a su contenedor.

"se que ayudara a muchas personas"-comento Tadashi totalmente orgulloso por su trabajo mientras Haru asentía en acuerdo con su hermano

"¿Quedándose hasta tarde señor Hamada?"-pregunto una voz detrás de ambos

Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con un sonriente hombre de mediana edad.

"hola señor Callaghan"-saludo Tadashi-"Haru, este es el profesor Callaghan, es mi profesor, mi mentor y también dirige el departamento de ciencias aquí en la universidad, profesor usted ya ha escuchado mucho de mi hermana menor Haru"-

"por supuesto que si, jovencita deberías ver como eres el orgullo de tu hermano"-comento Callaghan riéndose-"me ha contado maravillas de ti, en especial sobre las peleas de robots, mi hija también solía ser una peleadora igual que tu"-

"jeje g-gracias"-agradeció Haru algo nerviosa-"un momento...¿Callaghan? ¡¿usted es Robert Callaghan?!"-

El hombre asintió.

"e-es un gusto conocerlo señor"-ella le ofreció la mano mientras tartamudeaba-"wow es i-increíble que lo conozca, ¡u-usted ha redefinido la robótica por muchos años! e-es un honor poder conocerlo, y-yo soy Haru Hamada aunque c-creo que Tadashi ya se lo dijo"-

Tanto Callaghan como Tadashi rieron ligeramente por la manera en la que Haru estaba emocionada.

"me recuerdas mucho a mi hija, jovencita; ella también era muy entusiasta y por lo que he oído tu también eres talentosa con la tecnología"-dijo Callaghan con cierto tipo de orgullo

"si lo es pero Haru ya esta decidida en su carrera como peleadora"-dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras ella ponía una mirada dudosa

"es una lastima querida porque aquí en el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo investigamos la ciencia a fondo y lidiamos con los mayores retos que esto nos traiga, pero si lo tuyo es la vida fácil, entonces te deseo suerte, adiós Haru"-se despidió antes de tomar el elevador

"... si"-susurro ella algo insegura

Una vez afuera, Tadashi noto como ella se quedaba mirando el instituto completamente pensante.

"vámonos Haru, tenemos que caminar mucho"-la llamo el joven

"y-yo..."-

"¿Tu que?"-

"... ¡Tengo que estudiar aquí! ¡¿contento?!"-respondió Haru completamente desesperada-"¡Dashi te juro que si no voy a tu escuela de nerds enloqueceré por completo! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para estudiar aquí?!"-

Tadashi sonrió.

_Su plan funciono a la perfección._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"cada año la escuela organiza una feria estudiantil donde puedes participar sin importar tu edad"-explico Tadashi poniendo un panfleto enfrente de su hermana-"solo tienes que crear algo que impresione a Callaghan y ten por seguro que entras"-<p>

Los dos estaban en el café de su tía Cass, Haru estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana con la mirada en el panfleto y su cuaderno donde ponía todas sus ideas, mientras que Tadashi estaba en su uniforme y listo para trabajar.

"tengo que trabajar, cuéntame cuando tengas tu idea"-dijo este antes de irse pero no sin antes levantarle el pulgar y desearle suerte

"tu confía en mi, creeme que será algo increíble"-contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa de determinación

Ella tomo su lápiz y miro su papel en blanco, el cual pronto estaría lleno con información de su brillante idea, iba ser algo asombroso, algo que no solo impresionaría a Callaghan sino que dejaría a todos sin habla. Haru se sentía lista...

Tenia confianza...

Tenia determinación...

Pero solo le faltaba una cosa...

"¡no tengo nada! ¡solo un cerebro vacío!"-se quejaba la chica mientras estampaba su cara contra la mesa

En todo este tiempo no pudo pensar ni una sola idea, ya no quedaba nadie en el café y ya era hora de cerrar. Había tratado de todo e incluso había revisado su robot de pelea para ver si tenia una idea pero era inútil ¡se le seco el cerebro!

"¿A los catorce se te terminaron las ideas?"-pregunto su hermano mayor ya listo para irse-"estas acabada"-

"no me ayudas"-se quejo Haru-"jamás entrare a tu escuela de nerds ¡esta es mi ruina!"-

Tadashi ya no podía soportar ver a su hermana así, ella tenia que entrar a su escuela porque sino iban a alejarla de el. Sin mencionar que esta es la oportunidad de Haru para cambiar su futuro y no desperdiciar su vida, tenia que ayudarla a encontrar la inspiración... tenia que hacerla buscar otro ángulo.

"no me voy a rendir contigo"-le dijo Tadashi a su hermana mirándola seria y fijamente

Sin avisarle, la sujeto de los tobillos y puso las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros mientras esta gritaba y se quejaba desesperadamente por su libertad.

"¡Bajame Tadashi!"-grito Haru completamente molesta

"solo estoy sacudiendo tu cerebro un poco"-respondió Tadashi riéndose del predicamento de su hermana

El joven simplemente comenzó a moverse para sacudirla aun mas, Haru no hacia mas que gritar y quejarse mientras que Tadashi reía sin parar, su 'conflicto' seguía al menos hasta que vieron un flash parpadear sobre ellos. Voltearon y vieron a su tía sonriendo y con una cámara en manos.

"¡Tía Cass dile a Tadashi que me baje!"-suplico la pelinegra

"lo siento pero tengo que ir a poner esto en el álbum de fotos de la familia"-respondió ella de manera juguetona mientras se iba

"si no vas a ayudarme al menos pon esa foto junto a la de Tadashi con el esmoquin de lentejuelas"-pidió la chica mientras se rendía

Solo por eso, su hermano la sacudió aun mas fuerte.

"¡Suéltame ya!"-grito Haru completamente harta

"busca una salida ¡Busca un nuevo ángulo!"-grito el inventor entre risas

"si piensas que esto me va a ayudar estas muy..."-Haru no termino de hablar puesto que de repente miro su robot, entonces surgió una idea; podría usar la misma tecnología que uso en su robot de una manera diferente... algo que nadie había visto

"eso es..."-suspiro al encontrar su idea-"suéltame y vamos a la cochera"-

* * *

><p>Un rato después de eso ambos estaban dentro de la cochera de su tía la cual era algo así como su laboratorio, desde hace años ese lugar esta equipado con lo necesario para trabajar en sus inventos, La tía Cass decidió dejarlo así cuando ellos se fueron, ella sabia muy bien que no los iban a dejar poner todas esas cosas en el pequeño apartamento donde la pareja de hermanos vivía.<p>

"¿Microbots?"-pregunto Tadashi un poco confundido e impresionado por lo que le conto Haru

"si, miles de ellos controlados por un neuro-transmisor craneal"-explico emocionada la chica-"podrían llegar a hacer cualquier tarea pesada que al hombre le cuesta trabajo realizar"-

"¿Y cual sería el propósito de tu invento?"-pregunto realmente intrigado

"cualquier cosa, el limite sería la imaginación"-contesto Haru con mucha confianza-"¿Qué dices, Dashi?"-

El simplemente sonrió y le ofreció el puño.

"hay que hacerlo"-contesto mientras el y su hermana chocaban los puños y después hacían un sonido parecido al de un cohete

* * *

><p>Y así comenzó, durante una semana entera Haru estuvo trabajando en su proyecto para la feria estudiantil. Fue un tiempo realmente brutal, se podría decir que los únicos momentos del día donde la genio dormía era cuando quedaba noqueada por la falta de sueño y por beber tanto café. Por supuesto que Tadashi la ayudo en todo lo que podía, tenían que hacer los microbots uno por uno así que la chica necesitaba mucha ayuda.<p>

Al sexto día, llamaron a los amigos de Tadashi para ayudarla con la producción de los microbots y realmente agradecían que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudar porque sino fuera por Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi y Fred; no terminarían nunca.

Esa ultima noche después de que todos se fueron, Haru quería hacer una ultima revisión a su proyecto, tenia que asegurarse de que nada saliera mal.

"Haru es hora de descansar"-dijo Tadashi al ver que su hermana seguía despierta

"solo unos ajustes mas"-susurro Haru entre bostezos mientras revisaba el neuro-transmisor

"no"-se negó el mayor-"ya hicimos muchas pruebas y casi destruimos el techo, es hora de dormir"-

"pero"-iba a negarse pero de repente sintió que su hermano la cargaba directo al sillón

Podría haberse negado pero la verdad estaba tan exhausta que no quería moverse.

"sin peros, tienes que descansar"-dijo Tadashi mientras se acostaba en el sillón con su hermana en los brazos

"Tadashi..."-lo llamo entre susurros

"¿si?"-

"¿Crees que logre entrar a la universidad?"-pregunto con algo de miedo

El chico sonrió cálidamente y le paso una mano por el cabello, se habría quejado pero lo encontraba algo relajante.

"por supuesto, después de tu presentación te rogaran entrar al programa de ciencias"-respondió el pelinegro con sinceridad

"¿Y que tal si no me va bien ahí?"-pregunto Haru aun mas asustada

"¿A que te refieres?"-

"a que si me pasa lo mismo que me hicieron en preparatoria"-pregunto la niña con miedo notorio en su voz

"¿Te refieres al accidente de las regaderas?"-

"¡¿accidente?! ¡¿Que esas chicas me arrojaran cosas y se rieran de mi mientras me estaba bañando ahora es un accidente?!"-pregunto ella ofendida

"no, calmate"-la calmo su hermano-"tienes razón fue algo horrible y no debieron hacerte eso, pero aun así no debiste responderle a esa chica de esa manera"-

"la llame perra porque se robo mi toalla y se burlo de mi por sacar la mejor calificación el examen de ciencias"-contesto Haru a la defensiva-"no entiendo porque siempre la gente se dedicaba a molestarme ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sea mas joven que los otros estudiantes?"-

"no tiene nada de malo y descuida, nada te pasara porque ahora estarás en la escuela conmigo"-aseguro Tadashi-"si alguien te hace algo malo, me asegurare de hacerlos pagar"-

"¿Y si una chica es quien me lastima?"-

"entonces Honey se encargara de ayudarte y Gogo se encarga de hacerlas pagar"-contesto el chico con una risa imaginándose a Honey abrazando a Haru mientras que Gogo golpea a unas chicas

"¿Lo prometes?"-pregunto la chica mientras se tallaba el ojo en señal de cansancio

"si, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo"-contesto Tadashi algo cansado igual que ella

"¿Mejores amigos?"-

"siempre lo seremos"-

Sin mas Haru se quedo profundamente dormida mientras que su hermano la observaba con una sonrisa y la abrazaba aun mas.

"_Estando bien o mal... juntos como agua y mar, somos los dos y estoy unido a ti"_-susurro cantando-"_Antes de parpadear... contigo voy a estar, antes que a nadie estoy unido a ti..."-_

Sin mas ambos se quedaron dormidos pensando que mañana seria el mejor día de la vida de ambos... pero estaban completamente equivocados.

* * *

><p>El día de la presentación Tadashi y sus amigos estaban llevando unos contenedores de basura llenos de los microbots de Haru, mientras que la chica ya estaba ahí pero su tía seguía arreglándola...contra su voluntad.<p>

"Tadashi ¿Estas nervioso por Haru?"-pregunto Honey algo preocupada

"no, la verdad es que llame al trabajador social para que viniera"-contesto el chico-"después de esto, Haru seguramente entrara aquí y todo estará bien"-

"¿No te da miedo que pase algo que obligaría a ese señor a quitarte la custodia de tu hermana?"-pregunto Fred

"mejor no hables"-dijo Gogo

"¿Que podría pasar?"-pregunto Tadashi de lo mas confiado

"increíble, yo en tu lugar estaría aterrado"-dijo Wasabi un tanto inseguro-"si necesitas, traje ropa interior extra"-

"¿Ropa interior?"-pregunto Honey algo asqueada

"yo siempre vengo preparado"-respondió el muchacho

"pues yo nunca tengo que traer ropa interior extra, la uso en frente y atrás, de dentro hacia afuera y luego de atrás a adelante otra vez, no la he lavado en seis meses"-dijo Fred haciendo que Wasabi casi vomite

"eso es genial y asqueroso"-

Todos voltearon a la dirección de la que provino la voz de Haru, y la encontraron de manera... distinta, la chica ahora tenia puesto un vestido simple de un tono claro de amarillo y un suéter lila de botones y su cabello no era un desastre como antes sino que estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja y con un listón blanco atado en forma de moño.

"¡Te vez muy linda!"-grito Honey mientras tomaba una foto de la chica

"¿Lo vez Haru? te vez preciosa"-dijo su tía completamente feliz mientras Haru simplemente se quejaba

Tadashi sonrió ligeramente y se acerco a ella.

"pues si se ve muy linda y espero que Honey me mande la foto porque la usare como fondo de pantalla en mi teléfono"-dijo mientras caminaba y se ponía detrás de su hermana

"ríete si quieres"-contesto la pelinegra con fastidio

"pero así no eres tu"-después de decir eso, Tadashi le desato el listón y le comenzó a revolver el cabello hasta dejarlo como antes-"ahora si eres tu"-

Ella solo sonrió, a veces pensaba que solo Tadashi la entendía.

"¿Estas nerviosa?"-pregunto Tadashi

"algo ¿Como te sentiste en tu demostración?"-

"me sentía aterrado y quería vomitar"-respondió riéndose un poco

Eso solo la hizo sentirse aun mas nerviosa.

"lo harás bien Haru"-dijo Honey mientras los acercaba a todos-"ahora foto de grupo, sonrían"-

Todos sonrieron en la foto excepto por Haru quien e veía muy nerviosa. Una vez que la llamaron para su demostración, todos se despidieron de ella excepto por Tadashi quien quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

"es hora, ¿estas lista?"-pregunto ofreciéndole el puño pero Haru no le respondió-"oye no me dejes colgado ¿Qué tienes?"-

"¿Que tal si no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar aquí?"-pregunto Haru con preocupación

El joven inventor se puso de rodillas y la sujetó de los hombros.

"Haru, mirame"-le pidió a lo que ella obedeció-"tu tienes mas creatividad en un dedo que cualquier persona aquí en todo el cuerpo"-

La chica solo sonrió y lo abrazo para después irse.

En su presentación al principio Haru estaba totalmente nerviosa pero después de mirar a su familia y respirar, hablo como si hubiera hablado en publico un millón de veces. Ella y sus microbots atraparon la atención de todos y cada uno, después de todo una cosa era muy clara.

_Su proyecto se robo la noche..._

* * *

><p>"¡lo logre!"- grito Haru sosteniendo la carta en su mano<p>

"estoy tan orgullosa de ti"-decía su tía mientras la abrazaba-"por un momento pensé que ibas a aceptar la oferta de ese tal Krei pero estoy tan feliz de que decidieras estudiar ¡Vamos a celebrar! ¡la casa paga la cena!"-

Todos se alegraron de oír eso en especial Fred pero Tadashi les pidió que se adelantaran mientras el y Haru iban al puente para hablar un poco.

"ya se que me dirás"-dijo Haru algo sarcástica-"deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma bla bla bla"-

"en realidad iba a decir que tu falda se levanto cuando caminaste sobre los microbots"-respondió este ganándose un golpe de parte de ella

"oye... g-gracias por traerme aquí y por no rendirte conmigo"-agradeció la niña a su hermano mayor

"¿Para que están los hermanos?"-pregunto al momento de darle un abrazo

Haru le correspondió el abrazo con mucho gusto pero al hacerlo algo se cayo de la chaqueta de Tadashi... y lo que es peor, Haru lo recogió antes de que el pudiera agarrarlo.

"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto la pelinegra con algo de incredulidad mientras lo encendía sin querer

"Haru, devuélvemelo"-pidió algo serio

"¡mira! hay una luz roja en la pantalla"-se sorprendió un poco-"según esto ese punto esta aquí donde estamos ¿Tu tabla tiene un rastreador? es increíble que siga funcionando"-

"Haru"-Tadashi fue interrumpido porque ella comenzaba a caminar

"pues vamos tenemos que reconstruirla pero esta vez con... oye el punto se movió... justo cuando yo me moví"-la pelinegra comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y al final se quedo en shock absoluto

"puedo explicártelo..."-

"Tadashi... dime que esto no es lo que yo creo que es"-

**Eso es todo por este capitulo, quiero decirles que quizás actualice mas seguido porque tengo vacaciones de Thanksgiving PERO tendré que estudiar para el examen que determinara si paso o no paso de clases para el siguiente semestre, espero que les guste y comenten!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"¿Y bien?"-pregunto Haru con las manos cruzadas-"¿No me vas a responder?"-<p>

Tadashi no sabia ni que decirle, sabia que ella estaba molesta por esto, sabia que Haru se sentía traicionada ¿Por qué siempre que todo mejora de repente tiene que salir algo mal? ¿Por qué tenia que llevar el rastreador?

"yo... los puse en tus zapatos y tus robots para saber cuando vas a las peleas"-confeso el hermano mayor mirando al suelo-"no podía evitar que fueras pero al menos podía encontrarte antes de que te metieras en problemas"-

"¿Desde cuando?"-pregunto la pelinegra aun furiosa-"¡¿Desde cuando pusiste esos rastreadores en mi?!"-

"desde la noche donde te encontré en la calle, no tenia opción"-contesto Tadashi-"no querías escucharme y-

"¡¿Entonces pensaste que seria buena idea violar mi privacidad?! ¡¿Mentirme era tu única opción?!"-

"¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!"-pregunto Tadashi ahora gritando igual que ella-"¡¿Crees que algún día olvidare cuando te encontre corriendo de noche, con la ropa rasgada y llorando?!"-

"¡Ya te dije que no me paso nada! ¡Yo me defendí sola y te encontré por pura casualidad!"-grito Haru acercándose a su hermano

"¡Pero eso no te detuvo de seguir buscando problemas!"-grito el inventor-"¡¿No crees que si tuvieras mas conciencia no habría tenido que poner esos rastreadores en ti?! ¡Si fueras mas responsable ese trabajador social no habría tenido que-"

"¿Qué trabajador social?"-

Tadashi llevo una mano a su boca después de que ella lo interrumpió, el no quería decirle nada... pero ahora no había vuelta atrás...

"l-la noche que nos atrapo la policía... un trabajador social hablo conmigo y.."-

"¡¿Querían alejarme de ti y ni siquiera me dijiste nada?!"-pregunto Haru horrorizada-"¡¿Me querían mandar a un orfanato?!"-

En ese momento el chico de cabellos negros se inclino frente a Haru y le sujeto las manos tratando de calmarla pero no la ayudaba mucho porque ella no dejaba de temblar por el miedo y la confusión.

"n-no... e-es decir s-si pero descuida todo ya esta arreglado y me permitieron conservar tu custodia"-trato de convencerla

"¿Porque?"-pregunto Haru demandando una respuesta-"¿Como arreglaste esto sin siquiera decirme?"-

"si entrabas a la universidad conmigo dejarías de meterte en problemas y pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos, lo que evitaría que arruinaras tu futuro"-confeso con sinceridad pero eso solo enfureció mas a la chica

"¿Entonces me engañaste?"-pregunto la pelinegra

"¿Qué? n-no yo no.."-

"¡Por supuesto!"-grito Haru separándose de Tadashi mientras este se ponía de píe-"¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! ese 'quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos' no era mas que una mentira para manipularme y hacerme entrar a un lugar donde ya te había dicho claramente que no quería entrar"-

"¡Haru yo no te manipule! tu tienes mucho potencial y solo te ayude a encontrar un lugar donde puedes tener un gran futuro"-le explico el mayor

"¡No te creo nada! ¡Tu solo hiciste lo que mas te convenía sin importarte lo que yo quiero!"-grito la niña llena de rencor

"¡Entiende que todo lo que hago es porque quiero lo mejor para ti!"-grito Tadashi

"¡¿Entonces porque nunca me escuchas?! ¡¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que es lo que yo quiero?!"-pregunto Haru perdiendo los estribos y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía-"¿Me escuchaste cuando te dije que no quería que estuviéramos por nuestra cuenta? ¿Me escuchaste cuando te pedí que no nos mudáramos? ¡¿Me escuchaste cuando quería aceptar la oferta de Krei?! ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! t-tu solo tomaste las decisiones sin importarte lo que yo quería... t-trataste de volverme como tu"-

"¡Lo hice por tu bien! Mamá y Papá querrían que.."-

"¡Tu no eres Mamá y Papá!"-

Tadashi se quedo boquiabierto en el momento que ella dijo eso... esas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo de su ser... pero no termino ahí puesto que Haru tomo su carta para entrar en la universidad y se la arrojo a su hermano.

"tu no eres Mamá y Papá y-y ¡Yo no soy como tu! ¡Nunca seré como tu!"-grito Haru sin darse cuenta que estaba llevando a Tadashi a su limite-"¡PREFIERO MORIRME ANTES DE TENER QUE SER COMO TU!"-

Ese ultimo grito hicieron que Tadashi perdiera toda gota de sentido común y sin pensar lo que hacia... le dio una bofetada a Haru mientras ella grito fuertemente. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le dejo una marca a la pobre chica.

"¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Es hora de que pienses en lo que es mejor para ti!"-grito Tadashi antes de que ella volteara a verlo

Justo después que ella lo mirara se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y trato de acercársele pero Haru se alejo de el mientras lloraba...

_Como si le tuviera miedo..._

"H-haru... p-perdoname yo no"-

Antes de que Tadashi terminara de hablar, Haru ya se había ido corriendo.

Tadashi solo se quedo ahí petrificado ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pelearse con ella? ¿Acaso Haru va a perdonarlo?

¿_Porque nunca se detiene a hablar con ella? siempre quiere hacer las cosas solo, pero esa manera termina lastimándola._

"señor Hamada..."-

Tadashi se volteo y justo detrás de el estaba el señor Yamakura... sin mencionar que su tía y sus amigos estaban también ahí.

"s-señor le juro que puedo explicarlo"-hablo Tadashi pero fue interrumpido

"no hay necesidad, vine a decirle que podía conservar la custodia de la señorita Haru pero... lo que acabo de ver me obliga a cambiar el veredicto"-contesto el hombre haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

"¡No!"-grito Tadashi sintiendo que su mundo se venia abajo-"¡Por favor no se la lleve!"-

"señor le pido que reconsidere esto"-pidió Wasabi tratando de ayudar a su amigo-"Tadashi es un excelente hermano mayor"-

"el siempre mira por Haru y siempre la protege"-dijo Cass tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al hombre-"además no hay nadie que entienda a Haru mejor que Tadashi, ellos necesitan estar juntos"-

"no puede separarlos así como así"-dijo Honey Lemon-"Haru necesita a su hermano"-

"lo lamento pero las reglas son las reglas"-contesto el señor Yamakura

"pues son reglas estúpidas"-contesto Fred-"ellos dos son familia, si los separan no serán felices"-

"por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Fred"-dijo Gogo-"esto solo fue una simple pelea ¿Cómo puede separarlos después de esto?"-

"no es mi decisión, las reglas son así"-respondió el señor-"entiendan que el señor Hamada tuvo su oportunidad y-

"¡usted entienda que Haru me necesita!"-grito Tadashi

"suena como que usted la necesita mas de lo que ella a usted... tal vez es usted quien no piensa lo que es mejor para ella"-

Tadashi iba a responder pero de repente se escucho una alarma de incendios, al voltear todos pudieron notar que el edificio estaba envuelto en llamas.

"Haru..."-susurro Tadashi al sentir como su corazón se comprimía

* * *

><p>Tadashi y los demás estaban corriendo directo hacia el edificio, buscaba a Haru con la mirada pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, lo cual significaba una cosa...<p>

_Ella estaba adentro..._

Sin dudarlo al menos por un segundo, Tadashi entro al edificio ignorando los llamados de todos los que estaban afuera; no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era encontrar a Haru, abrazarla y después de ponerla a salvo se disculparía.

Todo estaba en llamas y el lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos, el chico no tuvo mas opción que poner su brazo sobre su cara para cubrir su respiración, esto era inútil, casi no veía nada y tenia dificultades para respirar aquí.

"¡Haru!"-la llamo como ultimo recurso-"¡Haru! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"-

Nadie le respondió, y Tadashi se comenzaba a desesperar... ella podría estar en peligro ahora...

_podría estar muerta justo ahora..._

"no, no, no pienses en eso... tengo que encontrarla antes de que se haga daño... eso es"-

En ese momento recordó el rastreador y lo saco de su bolsillo, tenia suerte de que siguiera funcionando.

"¡vamos funciona!"-gritaba tratando de encender el rastreador

Una vez encendido, encontró que ella no estaba muy lejos de ahí así que corrió mas rápido de lo que sus cansadas piernas le permitían.

"¡Haru!"-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo

"¡Tadashi!"-

En ese momento se detuvo y siguió la voz de su hermana.

"¡Haru aquí estoy! ¡Sigue gritando!"-rogo en voz alta

"¡Tadashi ayudame! ¡Estoy atrapada!"-

Poco después de correr, encontró a Haru acostada tratando de quitarse una enorme pieza de metal que estaba sobre sus piernas, sin dudarlo Tadashi se acerco a ella y le ayudo a quitarse eso de encima.

"¡¿Estas bien?!"-pregunto al momento de abrazarla fuertemente

"s-si"-tartamudeo ella al sentir como su hermano la soltaba y le ponía su chaqueta para cubrirla-"Tadashi... p-perdoname y-yo..."-

"no hay tiempo"-la interrumpió su hermano mayor-"¿Puedes correr?"-pregunto a lo que ella asintió

Sin dudarlo, Tadashi tomo a Haru de la mano y comenzó a correr como si no hubiera mañana; ella lo seguía pero no podía correr mucho, sentía un terrible dolor en una de sus piernas pero aun así trato.

"¡T-Tadashi!"-lo llamo mientras corrían-"l-lo lamento mucho...t-tu siempre estas cuidándome y y-yo siempre soy egoísta contigo"-

En ese momento ellos se detuvieron y Tadashi la miro directo a los ojos.

"n-no perdoname tu a mi, siempre trato de hacer todo solo y... nunca te tomo en cuenta"-respondió el mayor comenzando a toser por la falta de oxigeno-"al igual que tu... yo he mentido, te he ocultado cosas pensando que te estaba protegiendo...¡pero ya no mas!"-

"¿Significa que no me van a alejar de ti?"-pregunto la niña

"¡No mientras yo este aquí!"-grito Tadashi con determinación

Haru estaba a punto de responderle pero de repente escucharon un ruido encima de ellos, una enorme pieza de metal se estaba cayendo justo sobre sus cabezas, antes de que eso los aplastara Tadashi empujo a Haru lejos de eso, ninguno de los dos salió herido pero terminaron en lados opuestos separados por esa pieza de metal.

"¡Tadashi!"-grito Haru acercándose a el y tratando de levantar la pieza de metal que la separaba de su hermano

"Haru... e-es inútil, estoy atrapado"-respondió Tadashi-"c-corre hacia la puerta, estaré bien"-

"n-no... no digas eso"-suplico Haru comenzando a llorar-"tu vas a salir de aquí, saldremos de esto juntos"-

"calmate, solo sal de aquí, yo correré directo a la salida de emergencias"-aseguro Tadashi con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

Justo cuando el trato de alejarse pero ella le tomo la mano fuertemente.

"p-pero hay muchos químicos aquí... este lugar podría explotar y.."-

"hey"-la miro directo a los ojos-"estaré bien... no pasara nada"-

"...¿l-lo prometes?"-

"lo prometo...Haru nunca olvides que jamás te abandonare"-le susurro Tadashi mientras le sonreía

_Una sonrisa idéntica a la que le dio cuando murieron sus padres..._

Ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero sintió como Tadashi le jalo la mano.

"Haru... te quiero"-

La pelinegra solo asintió.

"también te quiero"-

Sin mas ella se fue corriendo hasta la salida y sin mirar atrás, todo de repente le comenzaba a dar vueltas y no podía dejar de toser por la falta de oxigeno, corría sin mirar a donde iba pero de repente ella estaba afuera.

"¡Haru!"-escucho unas voces que se aproximaban hacia ella

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto su tía Cass mientras ella asentía lentamente mientras tosía

"¡¿Donde esta Tadashi?!"-escucho a Honey Lemon preguntar

"T-Tadashi..."-murmuro ella mientras trataba dejar de toser

"¿Donde esta?"-pregunto Gogo

"s-sigue adentro... ¡Tadashi sigue adentro!"-grito Haru comenzándose a asustar-"e-el me dijo que iba a ir por la salida de emergencias y-y..."-

"Haru..."-la llamo Honey-"no hay salida de emergencias"-

"¿Q-que? p-pero Tadashi me dijo que..."-iba a responder pero de repente razono todo

_El sabia que no había salida de emergencias... y también sabia que ella no iba a irse sin el..._

"T-Tadashi"-susurro antes de salir corriendo

Trato de ir lo mas rápido que pudo al edificio pero este de repente... exploto.

La explosión la obligo a caer de las escaleras y causo que todo se viera aun mas borroso.

"T-Tadashi... por favor... Tadashi"-susurraba mientras trataba de permanecer despierta-"Tadashi..."-

Su visión se hacia cada vez mas difícil de mantener y sin importar cuanto luchara, Haru se estaba desmayando.

"¡TADASHI!"-

Después de eso solo vio oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Unos cuantos días después de la tragedia, se podía apreciar un día lluvioso donde mucha gente se encontraba frente a una tumba sin cuerpo. Entre esa gente se encontraban todos los amigos y personas que alguna vez conocieron a Tadashi Hamada pero aun mas importante, entre ellos estaban la única familia que el joven tenia, Cass y Haru estaban ahí y no dijeron ni una sola palabra durante todo el funeral, la mujer solo se dedicaba a abrazar a la niña mientras lloraba.<p>

Pero Haru no lloraba.

La chica de catorce años se había quedado inmóvil e inexpresiva desde que salió del hospital, después de despertar le informaron que dos personas habían muerto en la explosión, las cuales eran el profesor Callaghan y Tadashi. Después de enterarse de que su hermano había muerto, ella exploto en llanto y abrazo a su tía por mucho tiempo... pero al final se le acabaron las lagrimas...

Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su ser, ya no sentía nada; en su casa no hizo mas que sentarse en las escaleras y tratar de evitar el contacto con la gente, pero sin darse cuenta había alguien frente a ella.

"hola"-saludo esta persona con la voz forzada

Haru no respondió.

"yo... mi nombre es Brohan Yamakura, no creo que nos hayamos presentado"-dijo esta persona pero ella solo abrazo sus piernas mas fuerte-"quiero decirte que... lamento lo que le paso a tu hermano, yo sinceramente pensé que lo lograría... el era un buen chico y podía ver que de verdad le importabas mas que nada"-

Ella no le dijo nada.

"lamento que su equivocación hiciera que-"

"yo fui quien cometió las equivocaciones"-lo interrumpió la chica

Sin mas ella se fue a su habitación.

Al entrar sintió algo extraño, su habitación en casa de su tía seguía como antes; era como si su tía Cass limpiara la habitación todos los días. Observo la habitación cuidadosamente y se acerco a una puerta que se deslizaba, al abrirla encontró las pertenencias de su hermano sobre una cama vaciá... al parecer sacaron sus cosas del departamento y las trajeron aquí... retiro las cajas de la cama y se sentó, pero como si no resistiera la gravedad... termino acostándose ahí, podía sentir el olor de Tadashi...

Miro frente a ella y encontró la chaqueta de su hermano... la que uso aquella noche, recordaba que se la puso a ella cuando la fue a rescatar. Sin importarle nada solo tomo la chaqueta y la abrazo como si abrazara a Tadashi.

"Tadashi... ¿Por qué no me abandonaste?"-susurro como si se ahogara con sus propias palabras-"¿Porque tuviste que salvarme? preferiría haber muerto solo para que tu estuvieras a salvo"-

_¡PREFIERO MORIRME ANTES DE TENER QUE SER COMO TU!_

Su propio grito retumbo en su cabeza haciéndola sentir un nudo en el corazón.

"mentí... siempre he estado celosa de ti"-le susurro a la nada-"pero quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi... no por ser como tu.. s-sino por ser yo misma... te he odiado y amado durante toda mi vida... p-pero jamás me imagine un día sin ti a mi lado... siempre estuviste ahí para mi.."-

Una lagrima rebelde salió de sus ojos... su presentación, su pelea con Tadashi, el incendio y el momento en que despertó en el hospital se repetían en su mente al mismo tiempo... sin un orden, como si esos recuerdos la atacaran al mismo tiempo.

Llego un momento donde perdió la noción del tiempo... ya no entendía que había pasado antes o después...O cuanto tiempo había estado deprimida por la muerte de Tadashi, solo se quedo acostada en su cama mientras todo volvía a su mente de nuevo... a torturarla.

_Todo lo que podía ver era un caos de recuerdos sin orden._

Sabia que todos estaban preocupados por ella... pero aun así la dejaban en paz, sabían que Haru necesitaba estar sola pero aun así tenían miedo, ella no había comido hace días, su tía le dejaba la comida junto a la cama pero eso pronto se convertiría en desperdicio, se sentía un poco culpable por hacer eso pero no podía comer... extrañaba tanto a Tadashi... su optimismo, sus regaños, su risa, la manera en la que el llegaba terriblemente cansado después de estar en la universidad y como ella al final tenia que ayudarlo a llegar hasta su cama sin caerse por las escaleras.

_Se sentía tan miserable sin el..._

Unos días después la tía Cass entro a su habitación con un libro en manos, pero al notar que la chica no estaba en su habitación, dejo el libro y la busco... poco después la encontró en la escalera de incendios que estaba frente a la ventana de Tadashi. Sentía tanto miedo por su sobrina pero aun así se acerco a ella.

"oye... pensé que seria buena idea que fuéramos de compras"-dijo Cass al momento de sentarse junto a Haru-"... te comprare lo que quieras..."-

"no gracias"-contesto la pelinegra aun deprimida

Cass no sabia que hacer... quizás si le hablaba podía hacer que se desahogara al encontrar alguien que la comprendía.

"... ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de mi hermana?"-pregunto Cass con esperanzas de que la escuchara

"¿Mi madre?"-pregunto Haru algo confundida

"si... como sabes, tu madre era mi hermana mayor... nuestra diferencia de edad no era tanta como la tuya y la de Tadashi pero aun así nos llevábamos como ustedes"-contesto la mujer con una sonrisa algo débil

"¿De que manera?"-pregunto la niña con algo de curiosidad

"pues ella siempre me cuidaba y trataba de que no me metiera en problemas... era un completo fastidio pero aun asi me sentía bien sabiendo que le importaba"-contesto Cass con nostalgia-"y yo... siempre trataba de competir con ella, tu madre era un genio, como tu y tu hermano... pero no solo eso, era de la clase de personas que siempre triunfan en todo lo que hacen"-

"Tadashi era igual..."-

"s-si, mis padres siempre estaban orgullosos de ella y yo siempre intentaba ser mejor en todo... algunas veces lo logre pero otras no, claramente no era feliz... y tu madre lo sabia"-dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños-"se dio cuenta de que lo que a mi me gustaba era cocinar y según ella tenia un don, cuando me pidió ir a la escuela culinaria... yo no quería, no estaba segura si triunfaría, pero ella me dio el coraje necesario"-

Eso hizo que Haru pensara en como Tadashi trataba de meterla en la universidad... no la obligaba, le quería dar el coraje necesario para encontrar su futuro y felicidad... y ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

"aun así no todo fue de esa manera en nuestra relación, había momentos en los que ella era mas que mi hermana era mi mejor amiga y otros en los que era mi peor enemiga o mi rival, un momento podrías vernos pelear y al otro compartir secretos... incluso nos peleábamos por chicos que al final no valían la pena"-dijo Cass haciendo que su sobrina se riera ligeramente

"tía, te puedo asegurar que Tadashi y yo nunca nos peleamos por chicos"-contesto Haru riéndose un poco

"¿No?"-pregunto Cass algo sarcástica-"¿Y que hay de esas veces que se peleaban por que chico debía quedarse la protagonista de esas películas que ustedes veían juntos?"-

"es su culpa por irse al Team Jacob"-contesto la chica-"... de todas formas la ultima película fue un asco"-

"jeje esta bien... ¿Sabes? yo nunca dude que tu y Tadashi serian mejores amigos... tampoco tu madre"-dijo la mujer mirando al cielo-"era obvio desde que naciste... a pesar de que el dijera que no te quería"-

"¿No me quería?"-pregunto Haru algo confundida

"antes de que nacieras... tu hermano había dejado en claro que no quería que tus padres tuvieran un bebe, y cuando ya estaba empezando a aceptar la situación... se enojo cuando se entero de que serias una niña"-revelo la mujer algo temerosa

"¿No quería tener una hermana?"-

"Tadashi decía que no quería tener una hermana porque serias muy frágil y débil"-contesto Cass

"¿Débil? ¿Quién crees que mataba a las arañas en casa?"-pregunto Haru algo ofendida-"y... ¿Cuándo comenzó a aceptarme?"-

"pues... cuando tu cumpliste un par de meses... tus padres querían que Tadashi conviviera contigo pero aun así el no quería, pero en las noches el siempre te visitaba cuando estabas dormida"-

"¿Como lo sabes?"-

"tu monitor de bebe venia con cámara incluida, tus padres se dieron cuenta de que Tadashi entraba todas las noches a tu habitación a verte, nunca duraba mucho tiempo, era como si te viera para asegurarse de que estabas bien"-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-"tus padres siempre iban a dormir temprano para verlos a ustedes dos por el monitor, al día siguiente me lo contaban con detalle, hubo una noche donde el te fue a visitar pero... después de que Tadashi dio un paso en falso, despertaste"-

"¿Y que paso?"-pregunto Haru-"¿Acaso se enojo conmigo?"-

"no, la verdad cuando lo viste te emocionaste y estiraste tus manos para alcanzarlo"-dijo Cass sonriendo aun mas-"se asusto de que podrías despertar a alguien y te silencio tomándote de la mano, a la mañana siguiente estuviste llorando, te enojaste porque no sabias donde estaba Tadashi, una vez que lo conociste no lo querías dejar ir, así que desde ese momento ustedes dos se volvieron inseparables... justo como tu madre y yo, ustedes se volvieron mejores amigos"-

"tía... ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a mi madre que la odiabas?"-pregunto Haru repentinamente con algo de miedo

"por supuesto, ella y yo peleamos tantas veces y en algunas le dije que la odiaba"-contesto Cass-"pero ella sabia que no era verdad, también Tadashi sabia que jamás lo odiaste"-

"e-el siempre me protegía y buscaba lo mejor para mi... y-y yo solo me enojaba con el"-susurro Haru abrazándose a si misma-"p-pero aun así no se rendía conmigo, las palabras que mas quería que me dijera.. f-fueron las ultimas... me gustaría disculparme por todas esas peleas...agradecerle por siempre cuidarme a pesar de ser muy joven...disculparme por complicarle la vida, por nunca demostrarle que lo quiero... p-pero ahora..."-

Antes de que ella terminara, su tía la estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras lloraba al igual que ella.

"¡l-lo extraño tanto!"-grito Haru entre su llanto

"esta bien extrañarlo... pero no puedes dejar de vivir, el quisiera que vivieras"-contesto Cass acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina

"p-pero ahora me cuesta mucho vivir.. quiero superarlo pero no puedo"-

"descuida... se que necesitas tiempo"-contesto la mujer con cariño-"pero, nunca es tarde para inscribirte a la escuela... encontré tu carta dentro de la chaqueta de Tadashi y-

"gracias tía pero... creo que aun no puedo"-susurro Haru dejando de llorar-"quizás nunca pueda"-

Cass le iba a responder pero sabia que ella no iba a aceptar todavía ir a la universidad, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación... sabia que necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

><p>Después de que su tía salió, Haru volvió a entrar a su habitación, al acostarse en su cama encontró un libro, pero al abrirlo noto que en realidad era el álbum de fotos de la familia, no resistió su curiosidad y lo abrió.<p>

Se encontró con muchas fotos, la mayoría eran de Tadashi y ella, las primeras eran de su infancia; una en especial era de Tadashi con su primer uniforme escolar.

Ella recordaba perfectamente esa mañana.

**Flashback**

"¡Ya me voy!"-gritaba un niño a punto de salir de casa

"¡Dashi!"-

De repente Tadashi volteo y se encontró con su pequeña hermana, la cual repentinamente lo abrazo.

"¡Quiero ir contigo!"-grito Haru casi llorando

"pero sabes que no me puedes acompañar... vendré lo mas pronto que pueda"-le aseguro el mayor

"¿Lo prometes?"-pregunto ella

"lo prometo, cuando menos te des cuenta, ya habré llegado y te contare todo sobre mi día"-le dijo a lo que esta asintió-"ahora se buena niña y ve a ayudar a tía Cass"-

Haru solo lo abrazo mas fuerte pero esta vez sonriendo.

"¡Que tengas buen día!"-le dijo Haru con una sonrisa cuando se separaron

"¡adiós!"-

"¡adiós Dashi!"-

**Fin del flashback**

La chica sonrió débilmente y siguió pasando las paginas, se detuvo cuando encontró una de ella y su hermano cubiertos de tierra y sonriendo mientras se abrazaban.

"le dije que no le pusiera cohetes a mi triciclo"-susurro con una sonrisa

Después de pasar fotos de momentos divertidos y... momentos vergonzosos de ella y su hermano, encontró una foto de hace un par de años, en esa foto ella y Tadashi estaban en un escenario... era noche de karaoke en el café y a pesar de que ellos odiaban cantar en publico decidieron hacer eso juntos.

Junto a la foto de ambos había algo escrito; decía 'I didn't have nothing if i didn't have you' ese era el titulo de la canción que cantaron.

Siguió pasando las fotos con nostalgia hasta que encontró una un poco reciente... había sido hace casi un año.

En esa foto, ella y Tadashi estaban acostados en el suelo de la habitación dormidos, el estaba de espaldas sobre ella.

**Flashback**

Haru estaba esperando pacientemente a su hermano, rara vez llegaba tarde pero le contaron que fue a celebrar con sus amigos que todos entraron a la universidad, poco después encontró a Tadashi llegando por la puerta.

"¿Donde estabas?"-pregunto la niña un poco preocupada-"tía Cass ya se fue a dormir"-

Para su sorpresa, Tadashi se balanceaba mucho y se notaba que le costaba trabajo mantenerse en píe.

"e-estoy bieeeeen"-contesto el chico abrazándola repentinamente-"¡te extrañé mucho!"

"hueles a alcohol... ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?!"-pregunto Haru sorprendida

"un poquito..."-contesto Tadashi casi consiente-"fuimos a un bar... Wasabi me venció unas siente veces en el billar ¡no sabia que el era tan bueno en ese juego! entonces baile con Honey... mucho rato"-

De repente el chico ebrio tomo a su hermana de la mano y la comenzó a girar como si bailaran un vals.

"bailamos mucho y giramos y giramos y giramos"-comenzó a balbucear el mayor

"¡me estas mareando! ¡suéltame!"-

Después de soltarla el chico se comenzó a reír.

"después competí con Fred a ver quien podía beber mas ¡Y yo gane!"-dijo Tadashi entre risas-"después... Gogo nos trajo a todos a casa... creo que nos querían dar una infracción pero ella perdió a los oficiales"-

"imposible"-suspiro Haru por esta tontería

"e-estoy muy cansado...c-creo que tomare una siesta"-dijo Tadashi mientras se comenzaba a tirar encima de su hermana

Haru lucho con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo en píe pero era inútil, el si que era pesado.

"¡Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido!"-gritaba Haru

"la gravedad me obliga... creo que esta aumentando"-

"¡No es cierto!"-

"¿Entonces porque no me puedo mover?"-pregunto Tadashi casi inconsciente

"¡Porque estas ebrio! ¡Ah!"-

Sin mas la chica termino en el suelo, bajo su hermano quien se quedo prontamente dormido.

"me vengare y lo sabes"-suspiro derrotada pero mas que nada, enojada-"buenas noches"-

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de eso, Haru suspiro y dejo el álbum para acercarse a su computadora. Tenia un mensaje.

"¡Hola!"-gritaron los amigos de su hermano en la pantalla

"solo queríamos saber como estabas"-dijo Honey Lemon sonriendo de manera forzosa

"pequeña, si tuviera un super poder ¡atravesaría esta computadora y te daría un abrazo!"-grito Fred alegremente

Sin mas, ella apago la computadora y miro su robot de peleas junto con su carta... quizás algunas peleas la animen. Tomo la carta en manos y la tiro a la basura, Tadashi quería que ella estudiara.

_Pero Tadashi ya no esta aquí..._

Cuando tomo su robot, se olvido de que estaba unido magnéticamente y la parte de abajo cayo justo en su dedo.

"¡OW!"-grito Haru por el dolor

De repente escucho un sonido familiar proveniente del lado de su hermano.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Después de escuchar ese ruido, Haru fue al otro lado de la habitación para encontrarse con Baymax ahí parado junto a la cama de Tadashi; con precaución este se movió a través de los muebles para llegar hasta la chica.<p>

"Hola, yo soy Baymax"-saludo el robot moviendo su mano-"tu asistente medico personal"-

"¿Baymax?"-pregunto sorprendida-"oh... n-no sabia que seguías activado"-

"escuche un sonido de estrés ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Haru?"-

El hecho de que Baymax supiera su nombre la asusto un poco pero después de calmarse prefirió desactivarlo.

"nada... solo me lastime en el dedo"-contesto tratando de ser persuasiva-"estoy bien"-

Pero aun así, Baymax insistió con la herida; en su estomago o 'pantalla' mostro un esquema de dolor idéntico al de la otra vez.

"en la escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calcularías tu dolor?"-pregunto el robot

"uh... cero, estoy bien"-

Entonces el robot se acerco mas a ella.

"¿Duele si lo toco?"-

"¡Ey! ¡No me toques!"-grito Haru retrocediendo poco a poco-"¡Estoy bien ¡Ah!"-

Antes de poder terminar la oración, termino cayéndose entre su cama y su mesa de noche, quedando atrapada.

"te caíste"-dijo Baymax

"no me digas"-suspiro ella tratando de estirarse para salir de ahí

Haru trato de sostenerse de su librero pero al intentarlo este se rompió y todos sus robots terminaron cayéndole encima, Baymax no dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez sobre su dolor físico pero antes de terminar la misma pregunta varias veces, mas robots le caían encima a la pobre chica.

"en escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calcularías tu dolor?"-pregunto Baymax

"cero, solo necesito salir de aquí y-

Antes de poder terminar, Baymax ya la había cargado al estilo princesa y lo que era mas raro, comenzó a mecerla como si fuera una bebe.

"esta bien llorar"-le dijo este mientras la seguía meciendo

"¡No estoy llorando!"-grito Haru apartándose del robot-"Me siento bien y tu mejor vuelve a tu estación ¡Ahora!"-

Después de la manera como ella contesto, Baymax parpadeo un poco.

"los patrones en tu voz indican que estas ocultando pena emocional"-dijo el robot haciendo que ella se enojara mas-"te escaneare para buscar tu problema"-

"no me escanees"-pidió la chica

"escaneo completo"-

"increíble"-

"tu estado de animo esta sufriendo rebotes muy comunes en la adolescencia"-explico Baymax-"sin embargo tu corteza cerebral esta trabajando mas de lo normal; lo que indica falta de sueño y perdida de interés en las actividades de tu vida diaria"-

"si, lo tendré en cuenta"-dijo Haru sin tomarle mucha importancia

"tu sistema también presenta abstinencia en tu alimentación, lo que indica que estas sufriendo anorexia"-dijo el robot terminando su observación-"diagnostico; depresión"-

La chica suspiro, sabia que estaba deprimida pero ¿Anorexia? ella nunca pensó en lo que se estaba haciendo, aunque... ¿De que otra manera podría llamar a su reciente falta de apetito?

"yo... gracias Baymax, me cuidare desde ahora pero tu solo vuelve a tu estación"-le pidió tratando de relajarse

"la depresión puede ser tratada con el apoyo moral de las personas que te rodean ¿Quieres hablar de la causa de tu depresión?"-pregunto Baymax

"n-no..."-contesto ella sabiendo que quizás no debería decirle lo que le paso a Tadashi-"estoy bien, solo ¡Ah!"-antes de terminar la oración volvió a resbalarse

"te caíste"-dijo el robot... otra vez

"este no es mi día"-suspiro Haru cansada de todo esto-"... ¿Pero que?..."-

La joven encontró un objeto que se movía dentro del bolsillo del suéter que uso aquella noche, al tomar el objeto se dio cuenta de que era un microbot.

"¿De donde salió?"-se pregunto antes de recordar que cuando Tadashi le quito a Krei su microbot, ella lo guardo en su bolsillo-"ah si... pero no debería moverse"-

En ese momento Haru dejo al microbot en una pequeña caja de cristal ignorando lo que sea que Baymax estuviera diciendo; observo el pequeño microbot y noto que se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro.

"esto no tiene sentido"-susurro la chica

"la pubertad puede llegar a ser confusa y"-decía Baymax ¿A que hora comenzó a hablar de la pubertad? de todas formas Haru lo interrumpió

"no eso, mi microbot"-contesto la pelinegra-"parece... no es posible, el transmisor se destruyo en el fuego... nah, seguro esta roto"-

Haru dejo el microbot y se concentró en su robot de peleas mientras Baymax tomaba el pequeño objeto y lo observaba con cuidado.

"tu pequeño robot parece querer ir a algún lugar"-dijo Baymax

"¿Porque no buscas a donde quiere ir?"-pregunto sarcástica

"¿Eso mejoraría tu estado emocional?"-pregunto el robot

"si, como digas"-

De repente solo escucho silencio, al menos Baymax se quedaría callado... demasiado callado.

"¿Baymax?"-lo llamo la chica pero no hubo respuesta

Al mirar por la habitación noto que no había nadie con ella, eso significaba que... oh no.

Temiéndose lo peor, Haru miro por la ventana y lo que se encontró fue a el robot de su hermano provocando múltiples accidentes automovilísticos.

"¡Baymax!"-grito comenzando a correr para encontrar a Baymax-"oh no, no, no, esto es malo ¡Esto es muy malo!"-gritaba mientras corría

Pasando por el café trato de evitar a todos pero no le salió muy bien que digamos puesto que su tía se la encontró frente a frente.

"¿Haru?"-

"hey... tía Cass"-tartamudeo la chica tratando de sonar normal-"yo... decidí que... era hora de dejar de vivir encerrada, v-voy a..."-

"¡¿Vas a registrarte?!"-pregunto la mujer emocionada

"eh... s-si ¡Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!"-mintió la menor-"l-lo que dijiste de verdad me llego y ya es hora de que siga con mi vida, ahora si me permites"-

Haru trato de abrir la puerta pero de repente Cass la abrazo fuertemente. Ella le habría correspondido el abrazo pero al mirar por la ventana, encontró que Baymax estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un camión.

"estoy tan feliz, vuelve temprano para la cena"-le aviso soltándola-"hare tus alitas favoritas y si quieres podemos comer Poptarts mientras vemos películas hasta tarde, seria como tener una pijamada y..."-

"suena genial tía pero ¡mejor me apresuro a registrarme!"-trato de escaparse pero Cass la volvió a abrazar

"un ultimo abrazo"-finalizo dándole un beso en la nariz a su sobrina-"te deseo suerte"-

"¡Adios!"-

Sin mas, la chica de catorce años corrió para tratar de alcanzar a Baymax pero este a pesar de no ser nada veloz, se las arreglaba para poder escapar de ella y causar desastres en las calles de San Fransokio.

"¡Muévete!"-

"¡Fijate por donde vas!"-

"¡Quitate del camino, loca!"-

Cosas como esas eran las que la gente le gritaba a la pobre chica, sin mencionar que una que otra persona le hizo una señal con su dedo que... será mejor no mencionar ahora.

Haru no le tomo importancia a todo lo que la gente le gritaba y se dedico a correr mas rápido para así poder atrapar a Baymax, cosa que no salía muy bien porque lo había perdido de vista.

"¡Baymax!"-grito tratándolo de encontrar por un callejón-"es prácticamente un enorme malvavisco ¡¿Como fue que lo perdí?!"-

Angustiada por su predicamento, se dio cuenta de que Baymax se detuvo al frente de una fabrica abandonada, suspiro aliviada y corrió directamente hacia el robot.

"¡Baymax!"-grito acercándose a el-"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"-

"encontré a donde quería ir tu pequeño robot"-respondió Baymax acercándole el microbot

"¡Por ultima vez! esta roto"-grito Haru aun enojada-"no hay manera de que...hey ¿Qué esta haciendo?"-

Al mirar el objeto se dio cuenta de que realmente quería ir adentro de esa fabrica... ¿Cómo era posible? se supone que se destruyeron en el fuego.

_A no ser que alguien los tenga..._

"tengo que llegar al fondo de esto"-susurro la chica buscando una manera de entrar al lugar-"esta cerrado ¿Qué hago para entrar?"-

"una ventana"-

La chica miro hacia arriba y efectivamente había una ventana abierta... hacer una tontería no esta por demás en una situación como esta. Sin dudarlo por un minuto, Haru subió encima de Baymax y trato de alcanzar la ventana, después de unos cuantos intentos logro deslizarse por la ventana y trato de meter a Baymax pero el... se termino atorando.

"tengo que expulsar un poco de aire"-dijo el robot mientras comenzaba a desinflarse

El simple hecho de soltar aire hacia un sonido que no solo era irritante sino que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para oírse en todo el lugar.

"¡¿Terminaste?!"-pregunto Haru susurrando

Como si se burlara de ella, Baymax dejo salir un poco mas de aire.

"si"-contesto Baymax a la pregunta anterior que la chica había hecho

Una vez que ella lo jalo para entrar, ambos estaban adentro.

"me tomara un poco de tiempo volver a inflarme"-

"solo hazlo en silencio"-pidió la pelinegra desesperada

Al parecer volver a inflarse era la única cosa que Baymax podía hacer en silencio.

Sin esperar a Baymax, Haru bajo las escaleras y lo que encontró la asusto mas... parece que había alguien aquí considerando que había luces encendidas, tenia miedo asi que tomo la primera cosa que vio; lo cual era una escoba.

Este lugar era un desastre, pero no por la suciedad sino porque podía encontrar quemaduras en las paredes... al tocarlas noto que esas quemaduras eran algo reciente, era mas que claro que no estaba sola aquí, Iba a acercarse a donde había luz pero se detuvo pensando algo.

"no puedo dejar que me vean..."-susurro la chica

Después de decir eso, se puso su capucha y abrocho su chaqueta haciendo que su rostro quedara un poco oculto o mas bien, difícil de divisar entre su cabello. Una vez mas cerca, logro ver dos brazos mecánicos haciendo algo que no podía ver bien pero lo que también logro distinguir fue a alguien ahí parado... un hombre que al parecer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Haru entro en pánico y opto por agacharse para que este no la viera. Al acercarse a unos contenedores se quedo sin habla.

"mis microbots"-susurro encontrando miles de ellos en un solo contenedor-"alguien esta haciendo mas"-

Estaba tanto confundida como aterrada en estos momentos pero sin importarle eso, se acerco a una pared donde había unos recortes y... un símbolo de un ave.

"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto confundida

"Haru"-

La mencionada salto de sorpresa dispuesta a golpear con la escoba a quien sea que haya dicho su nombre... solo era Baymax.

"Baymax"-suspiro la chica con alivio-"casi me das un infarto"-

Entonces el robot encendió las palmas de sus manos.

"despejen"-

"¡Wow! calma es solo una expresión"-grito Haru sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo-"tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea"-

"oh no"-dijo Baymax repentinamente

"¿Porque dices...Hay alguien detrás de mi ¿cierto?"-pregunto asustada por la respuesta

Baymax solo señaló atrás de ella y asustada, Haru volteo para encontrarse con un hombre mas alto que ella en una especie de abrigo rojo, esa persona tenia puesta una mascara negra que cubría por encima de su boca y su nariz pero tenia una especie de pintura negra en los ojos lo cual no los dejaba ver mucho, lo único que podía ver era el cabello negro de esta persona.

"uh...h-hola, y-yo ...ya me iba"-tartamudeo con la cabeza baja para que este no le viera la cara

Este pareció no hacerle caso y camino hacia ella, Haru se asusto y trato de alejarse poniendo la escoba frente a ella.

"s-se lo advierto ¡M-mi hermano me enseño karate!"-grito angustiada

El hombre no la escucho y seguía acercándosele, ya entrando en pánico; Haru cerro los ojos y lo trato de golpear con la escoba... pero no resulto.

"¿Q-que?"-pregunto confundida al notar que... ¡La escoba estaba en llamas!

Volteo al ver al hombre y este estaba completamente encendido en llamas... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?! Sin importarle nada decidio tirar la escoba y tomar de la mano a Baymax para salir corriendo.

Como si fuera poco que la persona que comenzara a tirar fuego directo de sus manos, de repente Haru escucho un ruido familiar, al voltear se dio cuenta de que sus microbots se comenzaban a juntar al rededor de una persona con abrigo negro y mascara de kabuki.

"¡Corre Baymax!"-grito Haru casi llorando por el susto

"no soy veloz"-respondió Baymax siendo arrastrado por la adolescente

"¡No es momento para esto!"-grito la chica tratando de huir

Estaba acabada ¡Esto no podría estar peor! primero casi es atropellada, después descubre que alguien robo sus microbots y para acabar todo ¡Dos lunáticos la están tratando de matar! si sale viva de esto va a tener mucho que procesar.

Corría lo mas rápido que se le permitía, pero llevando a Baymax si que lo hacia mas difícil, tenia los ojos cerrados pero de alguna manera logro llegar a la puerta ¡La cual para su mala suerte estaba cerrada!

"¡Pateala!"-le grito a Baymax para poder abrirla

No resulto.

"¡Golpeala!"-

Tampoco sirvió.

Con la respiración acelerada logro escalar directo a la ventana por la que entraron, lo malo es que tratando de empujar a Baymax este se atoro otra vez. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de empujarlo pero ella cayo por la ventana.

"¡Ayuda!"- grito la chica creyendo que este era su final

"¿Haru?"-escucho la voz de Baymax

En ese momento sintió un par de brazos rodearla, Baymax amortiguo su caída.

"¿Te lastimaste?"-le pregunto el robot a la niña

"no ¡Vamos!"-grito Haru apenas se levanto tomando la mano de Baymax

"¿A donde?"-pregunto Baymax mientras era arrastrado

"¡A donde sea pero lejos de este lugar!"-

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero necesitaba ayuda, tenia que ir con la policía.

_"presiento que algo malo esta a punto de pasar"-_pensó mientras corría por las calles

**Eso es todo por este capitulo y quiero aclarar (después de ver que mucha gente se enojo por 'la muerte' de Tadashi) que antes de escribir este fic encontré que hay un miembro del equipo de Big Hero 6 (En los comics) llamado Sunfire y al investigar su historia descubri que es un mutante que consiguió sus poderes después de una EXPLOSION ¡¿Entienden?! ya no tienen porque estarse molestando conmigo y quiero aclarar que si alguien me vuelve a decir 'pinche asesino' (soy una niña por cierto, no se de donde sacaron que soy un chico) me pensare en abandonar este fandom porque no me parece que después de tener un dia difícil me insulten solo por un capitulo, en fin eso fue todo por este capitulo y no actualizare en un tiempo, mañana inicia la temporada de exámenes, en fin espero que les guste y comenten.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"¿Me estas diciendo que dos hombres enmascarados te atacaron en una fabrica abandonada?"-<p>

Haru ahora se encontraba con Baymax en la estación de policía por ayuda, no sabia a quien mas acudir después de lo que había pasado y seguramente aquí la ayudarían, pero el problema era que sin importar cuantas veces repitiera lo que le paso, nadie la escuchaba.

"¡Sí!"-grito la chica completamente desesperada-"Uno de ellos me ataco con fuego y el otro usaba una mascara de Kabuki y utilizo microbots controlados por un transmisor neuro-craneal.."-

"Entonces ¿Uno te ataco con un lanzallamas?"-pregunto el policía interrumpiéndola

"¡No!"-contesto Haru aun molesta-"El fuego salió directo de sus manos... aunque creo que lo vi encender su cuerpo entero en llamas"-

A pesar de que el policía se viera inexpresivo, la chica podía notar que el pensaba que ella estaba loca ¡¿Y quien no lo haría?! hasta ella misma creyó haber perdido la cordura después de lo que paso.

"Entonces ¿El hombre Kabuki y la antorcha humana te atacaron a ti y... al hombre globo?"-pregunto el oficial mirando a Baymax cubrir sus agujeros con cinta adhesiva

"Señor, se que esto suena demasiado loco pero le juro que es verdad"-contesto Haru hartándose de que todo esto no fuera a ningún lado

"Mira niña, creo que es mejor que vayas a casa y te relajes porque estas empezando a ver cosas raras"-

"¡No estoy alucinando! Baymax lo vio todo"-grito la pelinegra levantándose de su asiento-"Baymax, dile lo que paso allá"-

"Si, oficial"-contesto Baymax-"Haru dice la verdaaaaaa"-

En ese momento, Baymax comenzó a desinflarse y a perder el equilibrio. Haru se acerco para sujetarlo pero este se comenzaba a mover sin control.

"¡Baymax! ¿Qué te pasa?"-pregunto Haru tratando de conservar tanto a ella como al robot de píe

"_Batería baaaaaajaa"-_contesto el robot medico

De repente Baymax no solo comenzó a perder el control de sus movimientos sino que también de lo que decía, lo único que Haru podía hacer era sujetarlo mientras notaba como se les quedaba viendo el policía, dios... esto era terriblemente ridículo.

"... Mejor nos vamos"-murmuro la chica caminando hacia la salida mientras se llevaba a Baymax de la mano-"No se porque pensé que alguien me escucharía"-

Al verla así, el policía simplemente suspiro.

"...Jovencita, ¿Qué te parece si llamo a tus padres?"-

"No es necesario, gracias oficial"-contesto la chica de mala gana

Sin mas, Haru se fue.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue mas difícil de lo que pensó teniendo que cargar a un robot que balbuceaba tonterías pero a pesar de todo el ruido que Baymax ocasionaba, lograron entrar de manera silenciosa a casa sin que Cass lo notara.<p>

"Si mi tía pregunta, estuve en la universidad todo el día"-susurro Haru justo después de abrir la puerta

"¡Saltamos por una ventana!"-grito Baymax repentinamente

"¡Callate!"-grito Haru sin querer hacer ruido-"Si le dices eso a la tía Cass ¡Va a terminar desmayándose!"-

"Saltamos por una ventana"-repitió Baymax pero esta vez susurrando

"¡Shhh!"-

Una vez con la puerta cerrada, Haru trato de caminar desapercibida por la casa pero al pasar por las escaleras termino haciendo ruido.

"¿Haru? ¿Eres tu?"-escucho preguntar a su tía

"S-si ¡Hola tía Cass!"-grito con una risa nerviosa y después volteo a ver a Baymax-"recuerda... Shhh"-

En ese momento Baymax puso un pie en la escalera pero termino cayéndose y golpeando su cara contra el primer escalón.

"Shhh"-dijo el robot mientras ponía su dedo frente a su cara

Haru rodo los ojos y fue a ver a su tía, trato de sonreír y verse relajada para no levantar sospechas.

"Hey... h-hola"-saludo de manera nerviosa

"¡Ahí esta mi linda universitaria!"-grito Cass dándole un repentino abrazo-"Espero que tengas hambre porque prepare tus alitas favoritas"-

"G-genial"-contesto la niña aun nerviosa

Justo cuando su tía se dio la vuelta, apareció Baymax.

"¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"-grito el robot

"¡Tu callate!"-susurro arrojando a Baymax lejos de la vista de su tía-"Vuelve a las escaleras"-le susurro a lo que sorpresivamente este obedeció

Aterrada por lo que podría hacer Baymax estando solo, Haru lo siguió y trato de subirlo por las escaleras a la fuerza.

"Tienes razón ¡Wiiiii!"-dijo Cass completamente feliz-"Estoy tan emocionada por escuchar todo sobre tu día"-

"T-tía c-creo que es mejor que me v-vaya a h-hacer... ¡Tarea!"-ese ultimo grito fue porque tanto ella como Baymax terminaron cayéndose en el suelo del piso de arriba-"¡S-si! tengo que ponerme al corriente ahora que iniciaron las clases, ¡Tengo mucho que hacer!"-

Después de decir eso, bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y quedo frente a su tía, quien estaba acomodando la mesa.

"Haru se que eso es importante pero esto no tardara tanto y ¡¿Qué te paso?!"-pregunto Cass al voltearla a ver-"Estas toda pálida y sudando pero... ¿Por qué estas cubierta de tierra?"-pregunto revisando a la niña

"Y-yo..."-

"Espera... no es tierra"-susurro Cass al fijarse bien en lo que cubría a su sobrina-"¿Son cenizas?"-

"E-es que yo... ¡Me distraje y tuve un accidente en el laboratorio!"-grito Haru con la voz repentinamente aguda

"¿Accidente? ¿Por qué te... un momento, conozco ese tono de voz"-dijo la mujer sospechando que algo había mal aquí-"Esa es la voz que te sale cuando dices mentiras"-

"No es cierto"-contesto la niña con la voz aguda otra vez

"Jovencita, quiero la verdad"-ordeno Cass cruzándose de brazos, podría no ser la mujer mas estricta del mundo pero no le gustan las mentiras

Haru ahora si estaba acabada, tenia que pensar en lo mas convincente que podría hacer que su tía la dejara en paz. Al final se le ocurrió una idea, así que aclarándose la garganta dijo;

"¡E-es que hay un chico en la universidad que me parece atractivo!"-grito Haru usando su voz normal pero nerviosa

"¿Un chico?"-pregunto su tía completamente sorprendida

"El me estaba mirando y cuando lo voltee a ver... termine ocasionando una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio"-mintió la chica de manera un poco convincente

"P-pero Haru... todos en esa escuela son mucho mas mayores que tu"-contesto Cass sin saber bien que decir ante esto

"E-es por eso que me siento confundida, necesito distraerme con algo ¿Y-y que seria mejor que la tarea para concentrarme en algo que no sea ese chico"-contesto Haru ¿Quién diría que es buena mintiendo en estas situaciones?

"Esta bien pero... ¿No quieres hablar sobre eso?"-pregunto Cass algo preocupada-"¿Hay alguna pregunta que tengas sobre... este tipo de sentimientos nuevos?"-pregunto Cass ahora nerviosa

"¡No! q-quiero decir... que yo ya r-recibí la charla sobre... eso"-contesto la chica

"Pero quien..."-iba a preguntar la mujer de ojos verdes hasta que se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era muy obvia-"No me digas que Tadashi te hablo de... todo esto"-

"Eh... si y es un día que quisiera no quisiera recordar ahora"-contesto Haru con incomodidad

De repente un silencio incomodo se presento entre ambas.

"Y... ¿Puedo ir a hacer tarea ahora?"-pregunto la pelinegra

"S-si"-contesto Cass-"solo llevate la cena"-

"Gracias"-contesto la niña agarrando su plato de comida-"Buenas noches tía Cass"-

"Buenas noches Haru"-contesto Cass antes de voltearse para volver a la mesa-"¿Acaso yo era así a esa edad?"-

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su habitación, Haru se encontró con Baymax quien por algún motivo abrazaba y acariciaba a Mochi; el gato de la familia.<p>

"Bebe ¡Peludo!"-dijo Baymax mientras acariciaba al gato-"Bebe peludo"-

En el momento en que Mochi vio a Haru este simplemente salió corriendo, a ella no le importaba porque no le gustaban los animales. El día que Tadashi trajo a Mochi a la casa fue uno de los peores de su vida pero pasando el tiempo, ellos dos se llevaban bien a pesar de que no se agradaran, Haru no se metía con Mochi y el no se metía con ella y sin importar que a veces quisieran 'matarse el uno al otro' simplemente eran capaces de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

"Bien amigo, de vuelta a tu estación"-dijo la chica mientras trataba de llevar a Baymax

Cuando el robot estaba recargando energía, ella simplemente se quedo pensando ¿Había llamado amigo a Baymax?... no es que fuera la gran cosa pero en realidad el único amigo que Haru había tenido en toda su vida era Tadashi y jamás pensó que seria de otra manera.

"_Es curioso... en estos momentos que estuve con Baymax no he pensado en Tadashi o en el accidente"-_pensó Haru con la mirada baja-"_Supongo que es algo bueno, significa que no he sentido ese dolor..."-_

"Tadashi"-

La voz de Baymax hizo que ella dejara de pensar y volteara a verlo. El robot estaba mirando la gorra de Tadashi, la cual ella había puesto en su cama antes de irse.

"¿Qué pasa con el?"-pregunto Haru con la voz un poco pesada

"No he visto a Tadashi en mucho tiempo ¿El esta bien?"-pregunto Baymax sin saber que le estaba provocando un enorme dolor a la pobre chica

"...El se fue"-contesto Haru bajando la mirada ya que sentía que iba a llorar

"¿Cuando va a regresar?"-

Esa simple pregunta hizo que todo el dolor que evito por un buen rato volviera como si nada.

"...T-Tadashi no volverá..."-contesto con la voz quebradiza

"¿A donde fue? ¿Y porque te dejo aquí?"-

Al terminar esa pregunta, Haru sintió que sus rodillas le temblaran.

"¡Esta muerto!"-grito la chica tratando de no caerse-"... Tadashi esta muerto"-

Baymax de repente noto como la voz y actitud de Haru había cambiado para convertirse en algo inestable, podría ser uno de los síntomas de su depresión pero... esto era algo diferente, algo que no entendía, era claro que ese comportamiento no era un síntoma... era otra cosa.

"Tadashi tenia muy buena salud, el habría tenido una vida larga y..."-

"Debería..."-contesto la niña tratando de ocultar su llanto-"P-pero... peleamos y yo... me fui corriendo al baño, e-estaba llorando ahí cuando de repente hubo un incendio... e-el entro ahí para salvarme y... nunca salió"-

Ahora Baymax entendía un poco la causa de la depresión de Haru. Pero había algo que quizás ella no noto.

"Tadashi esta aquí"-dijo Baymax

"No... se ha ido"-contesto Haru resistiendo inútilmente el llanto

"Tadashi esta aquí"-repitió el robot

"Baymax se lo que quieres decir pero... Tadashi ya no esta aquí"-

"Tadashi esta aquí, el est-

"¡Basta!"- grito Haru sin la capacidad de resistir sus lagrimas-"Se que todos me dicen que seguirá aquí mientras lo recuerde... ¡Pero aun así se que no volverá!... y-y duele... duele mucho"-

Baymax estaba confundido por la explosión emocional que la chica de catorce años tuvo recientemente.

"No detecto heridas físicas"-dijo Baymax

"E-es otro tipo de dolor... y no puede curarse fácilmente"-contesto Haru tratando de dejar de llorar

"Eres mi paciente y cualquier tipo de dolor que tengas es mi responsabilidad curarlo"-dijo el robot

"Pues podrías empezar dejando de decir que Tadashi esta aquí... eso solo empeora como me siento"-dijo la niña borrando sus lagrimas

"Esta bien"-contesto Baymax con sencillez-"Lamento lo que paso"-

Haru se sorprendió bastante... ¿Un robot acababa de disculparse?

"No importa... de todas formas fue mi culpa"-

"Si fue un accidente entonces no fue culpa de nadie"-dijo Baymax sin saber que eso que dijo en realidad la hizo sentir mejor

"Tienes razón, fue un accidente y..."-

En ese momento Haru se dio cuenta de todo, su presentación, el incendio, estas dos personas robando sus microbots...

_No fue un accidente..._

De repente Haru sintió que sus piernas perdieron la vida por un momento y termino colapsando de rodillas en el suelo, estaba en un estado de shock absoluto, era tanto que ni siquiera podía sentir que Baymax estaba acariciando su cabeza para consolarla.

"N-no fue un accidente..."-susurro la chica comenzando a temblar-"Esos dos hombres r-robaron mis microbots y... causaron el incendio para cubrir su crimen, no fue un accidente... T-Tadashi y el profesor Callaghan murieron por..."-

Haru no termino la oración y se levando sin decir nada, se acerco a la cama de Tadashi y con sus manos temblorosas tomo su gorra. De repente la chica apretó los dientes y apretó su abrazo al objeto.

"_Pase lo que pase... voy a hacer que esos hombres paguen por la vida de mi hermano"-_pensó la chica sintiendo como si no tuviera voz para decirlo

Entonces en el momento que apareció una idea en su cabeza, había una manera de atrapar a un hombre que controla una cantidad inmensa de microbots y a un 'monstruo' que lanza fuego.

"Baymax... hay una manera de que puedes ayudarme a superar mi depresión"-

"¿Y que podría ser eso?"-pregunto el robot un poco... confundido

"Primero necesitarías unas actualizaciones"-

"¿Actualizaciones?"-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"Esta armadura afecta mi diseño adorable y gentil"-<p>

"Esa es la idea, no querrás desinflarte otra vez ¿O si?"-

El resto de la noche, Haru no durmió por crear una armadura para Baymax, de esta manera tendría la fuerza necesaria para vencer a esos dos hombres sin mencionar que en este momento estaba descargando varios programas de movimientos de karate para contraatacar. Se podría decir que estaba completamente emocionada por construir algo así, la verdad una vez pensó que podría hacer un robot enorme para arrasar en las peleas robóticas pero decidió no hacerlo porque Tadashi podría sospechar... además le encantaba ver la cara de sus contrincantes después de que ella terminaba con esa fachada de 'niña inocente'.

_De esta manera seguramente los dos enmascarados pagaran lo que hicieron, no tendrán oportunidad contra Baymax._

Por un lado se sentía culpable por modificar el robot que su hermano había creado exclusivamente para ayudar y para curar a los enfermos; además de que estaba violando la regla que ella y Tadashi pusieron de no sabotear o modificar los inventos del otro, pero por otro lado sentía que tenia que hacerlo ¿Quién les asegura que los responsables de la muerte de Tadashi no lastimaran a mas gente?

_Ella estaba haciendo lo correcto... sabe que lo esta haciendo._

_Aunque sabe que seguro no es lo que Tadashi quería que ella hiciera._

"Haru, no logro comprender como es que la armadura y aprender karate me harán un mejor ayudante medico"-le dijo Baymax a la chica

"Creeme que lo hará y puedo asegurarte que es la mejor forma de que yo este tranquila"-contesto la pelinegra mientras descargaba los últimos datos para pelear

Una vez terminado, ella abrió el puerto de Baymax para colocar el chip que recién termino de programar. Después de abrirlo se encontró con el chip de asistencia que había creado Tadashi... sintió algo extraño dentro de ella pero al final decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y colocar el chip junto al de asistencia medica.

"¿Como te sientes?"-pregunto la pelinegra, aunque sabia que por obvias razones Baymax no sentiría nada

El robot parpadeo un par de veces, se podía notar que estaba aceptando esos cambios en su programación.

"Tomare eso como un 'me siento bien'"-dijo Haru tomando una tabla de madera-"Ahora, rompe esto"-

De un solo golpe, el robot consiguió romper la tabla en miles de pedazos. Conforme pasaron las horas, Baymax rompió todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que la niña le impuso y se podía notar como ella se emocionaba mas con cada minuto que pasaba.

"¡Esto es genial!"-grito Haru totalmente emocionada mientras comía unas gomitas que Baymax le saco de la maquina-"¡Nadie tiene oportunidad contra ti!"-

"Tus niveles de dopamina están mas altos de lo que últimamente acostumbras, mi escaneo indica que estas feliz"-dijo Baymax después de escanearla sin que ella se diera cuenta

Por un momento Baymax pensó que Haru se enojaría por ser escaneada sin su consentimiento otra vez pero en realidad no se vio afectada por lo que el dijo.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz!"-grito la niña arrojando lejos las gomitas y abrazando a Baymax repentinamente

"Creí que no te gustaban los abrazos"-

"Jeje ¡Perdona pero es que no puedo creer que convertí un robot medico en uno de pelea en una noche! ¡Nunca me imagine de que seria capaz!"-contesto la pelinegra riéndose mientras soltaba al robot

"Pero creí que tu inteligencia era mucho mas superior de lo que se acostumbra"-contesto Baymax

"Eh... s-si, supongo que es cierto pero... hay veces en los que a pesar de que una persona sabe que tiene talento... no esta muy seguro de si mismo"-contesto Haru mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosas-"... En fin me alegro de que ahora estas listo, dame el puño"-

En ese momento Haru le ofreció el puño pero el robot se veía confundido.

"El puño no esta agregado a mi nueva base de datos, creo que olvidaste poner ese ataque"-contesto Baymax

"Jaja no Baymax, esto no es un ataque"-contesto la pelinegra-"Es algo que hacen los amigos para celebrar que están felices"-

Al decir eso, la niña tomo la mano de Baymax y le mostro paso por paso el saludo que ella solía hacer con su hermano.

"Es así y así"-le dijo después de chocar las manos un par de veces con el-"Y al ultimo golpeamos nuestros puños"- le explico a lo que este obedeció

"¿Listo para la ultima parte?"-pregunto la chica

Para terminar, Haru separo su mano de la de Baymax haciendo un sonido como el de un cohete.

"Ahora tu"-le indico al robot

"Balalalalala"-dijo Baymax al hacer ese mismo movimiento

"Jajaja, creo que tu tienes tu propio estilo"-rio la chica-"Mejor vámonos ahora"-

* * *

><p>Sin mas, el robot y la niña salieron de casa. Era increíblemente tarde así que Haru confiaba en que no había nadie en las calles, pero lo que no sabia era que un auto la estaban siguiendo a ella y a Baymax.<p>

"Baymax... ¿No hueles algo extraño aquí?"-pregunto la chica mientras iban por un callejón oscuro

"Soy un robot, no puedo oler"-contesto Baymax siguiendola

"Ah si, lo olvidaba"-contesto Haru mientras temblaba un poco por el frio-"Es que de repente me llego el olor de goma de mascar, perfume de margaritas, menta y... queso"-

"He de suponer que ese olor es desagradable"-dijo el robot

"Un poco, aunque la verdad me parece familiar..."-susurro Haru antes de que se diera cuenta de que su microbot se comenzaba a mover-"Es cerca de aquí"-

Haru se acerco y se encontró a si misma en el puerto de San Fransokio y se oculto detrás de una enorme caja de carga. Poco después, logro ver muchos microbots rodeando una caja para después levantarla.

"Ahí esta el hombre de la mascara pero... ¿Dónde esta el otro?"-pregunto Haru mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre que lanzaba fuego

"¿Quieres que golpee al hombre de la mascara?"-pregunto Baymax

"Espera, es que el otro no esta por aquí"-susurro la chica-"Esperemos a que el aparezca, así los tendremos a los dos"-

"Haru, como tu medico personal te aconsejo no acercarte al que tiene la mutación en su sistema"-aconsejo Baymax confundiendo a su acompañante

"¿Porque no?"-pregunto la niña confundida

"Porque podría afectar tu estado emocional"-

Haru no entendió del todo la respuesta pero ni tiempo tuvo para preguntar porque frente a ella y a Baymax se encontraba un auto que contenía a cuatro personas que la verdad eran las ultimas que ella quería ver... Eran los amigos de su hermano.

"¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!"-pregunto la niña completamente confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo

"Baymax nos contacto"-respondió Honey Lemon acercándose a Haru y asegurándose de que estuviera bien

"¡Baymax! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!"-pregunto Haru dirigiéndose a su amigo

"El dolor emocional puede ser curado por la compañía de tus amigos"-

"Pero este no es momento"-contesto la niña

"Haru ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?"-pregunto Wasabi muy preocupado-"Acaso... Oye ¿Ese es Baymax?"-

La chica iba a contestar pero de repente sintió como alguien la abrazo de repente.

"¡Hola nenita! te dije que te iba a dar un abrazo y yo cumplo mis promesas"- dijo Fred mientras soltaba a la niña

"Entonces... eras tu el que olía a queso"-susurro Haru-"Eso no importa... ¡Tienen que irse ahora!"-grito ella pero ninguno le hizo caso

"¿Porque Baymax tiene ropa interior de fibra de carbono?"-pregunto Gogo ignorando lo que la chica había pedido

"También aprendí karate"-dijo Baymax moviendo sus manos

"Haru, no me digas que ibas a las peleas de robots"-le pidió Honey Lemon muy seriamente

"¡¿Que?! ¡No! no es eso"-

"Oye sabemos que estos momentos son muy duros para ti pero no puedes hacer esto"-le dijo Wasabi intentando ser comprensivo

"Les digo que no es eso"-

"Nenita es normal que sientas que tu vida ya no tiene ningún sentido y que sientas deseos de arruinarla pero esta no es la respuesta, no puedes ponerte en peligro de esta forma"-dijo Fred haciéndola perder su paciencia

"¿Me escucharían por un segundo?"-

"Somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para ti"-le dijo Honey

"¡Cállense!"-grito Haru perdiendo toda la paciencia-"¡Tienen que irse ahora!"-

"No nos iremos de aquí hasta que reacciones"-le dijo Gogo sin siquiera verse afectada por el grito de Haru

"Si ¡Es momento de una intervención!"-grito Fred

Justo antes de poder volver a gritarles, de repente ellos vieron como una caja enorme se levantaba y detrás de esa caja se encontraba el hombre con la mascara de kabuki, quien no dudo en arrojarles la caja para matarlos.

Todos gritaron y corrieron, excepto Haru quien se quedo junto a Baymax y observo como este levantaba la caja para no terminar ambos aplastados.

"¡Eso es Baymax! ¡Ahora arrojala!"-le ordeno pero Baymax parecía no querer obedecer

"Haru, te recomiendo que corras"-

"¿Porque? ¡Ah!"-

Haru se lanzo a si misma hacia otro lado al notar como una bola de fuego venia directo en su dirección, después de levantarse se encontró con el tipo que se encendía en fuego... el solo la miraba con odio y duda.

"¡¿Tu que rayos quieres?!"-le pregunto la niña al mutante-"¡¿Por qué se robaron mis microbots?! ¡¿Porque mataron a mi-

Antes de darse cuenta, Haru ya no estaba con el hombre de fuego porque Gogo la estaba arrastrando de la mano para llevarla directo al auto de Wasabi.

"¡Suéltame!"-le pidió a Gogo

"¡¿Para dejar que te maten?! ¡Yo digo que no!"-grito Gogo obligándola a sentarse junto a Fred y Honey

"¡Pero dejamos a Baymax!"-grito Haru enojada y asustada

"¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¡Conduce ahora!"-le grito la chica a Wasabi

En ese momento Wasabi arranco el auto tratando de encontrar el mejor camino para escapar.

"¡Enana!"-le grito Gogo a la niña-"¡Danos una explicación! ¡Ahora!"-

"¡Ok! Esos dos tipos iniciaron el fuego de la feria estudiantil para robar mis microbots ¡Ellos ocasionaron la muerte de Tadashi y el profesor Callaghan!"-respondió Haru

"¿Y porque harían eso?"-le pregunto a Haru-"Wasabi ¡¿Pusiste la direccional?!

"¡No lo se! Quería detenerlos hoy pero por culpa de ustedes ahora ya no puedo"-contesto la pelinegra antes de ver como Wasabi se detenía frente a la luz roja

"¡¿Estas loco?!"-pregunto Gogo

"¡Esas son las reglas!"-

Haru ignoro a ambos y se fue a la cajuela para ver por la ventana, una ola masiva de microbots y fuego se acercaba directo hacia ellos.

"¡Nos ataca un supervillano!"-grito Fred-"¡Hemos visto demasiado!"-

"Freddy, no trata de matarnos"-aseguro Honey

Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada cuando les arrojaron un auto.

"¡Esta tratando de matarnos!"-

Haru no aguanto mas y se fue al asiento de enfrente y trato de abrir la puerta.

"Orillate ahora Wasabi"-le pidió la chica

"¡¿Estas loca?!"-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Baymax esta ahí todavía ¡No voy a abandonarlo!"-grito Haru-"¡Ademas el puede vencer a esos dos!"-

De repente se encontraron que cayo encima del auto... era Baymax.

"¡Baymax!"-lo llamo, Haru mientras salía un poco por la ventana-"¡¿Estas bien?!"-

La chica no escucho una respuesta por parte de Baymax pero sin embargo de repente sintió como comenzaban a ir rápido... demasiado rápido.

Ella había notado como de repente esto se transformo en una persecución de alta velocidad que termino en un túnel hecho de microbots y fuego.

"¡Detente!"-grito Wasabi-"¡Gogo, Detente ahora!"-

"¡No vamos a lograrlo!"-grito Honey pero Gogo parecía no escucharlos

"¡Claro que si! Es eso o morir"-grito la amante de la velocidad

"¡Moriremos de todas formas!"-grito Fred igual de aterrado que sus amigos

"¡Averigüémoslo!"-

Sin mas, Haru de repente se encontró a si misma bajo el agua, esto era malo ya que ella no sabia nadar, sin mencionar que trataba de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad pero no podía. Lentamente podía ver como las piezas de la armadura de Baymax caían justo frente a ella... Haru de igual manera no podía mas y termino desmayándose.

Todo se volvió oscuridad por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Haru despertaba lentamente, algo empujaba aire directo a sus pulmones y... podía sentir algo sobre su boca, algo que sabia a menta...<p>

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente se encontró con si misma mojada y acostada en el piso mientras... ¡WASABI LE DABA RESPIRACION DE BOCA A BOCA!

Soltando un grito repentino, la chica de catorce años pateo al chico en el estomago mientras se levantaba y se tallaba su boca para quitarse el sabor.

"¡Ewww! ¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?!"-pregunto Haru tratando de golpear a Wasabi

"¡No estabas respirando!"-contesto el joven en su defensa

"Wasabi es el único de nosotros que tuvo clases de primeros auxilios"-contesto Honey

"¡No me importa! ¡Hubiera preferido que Baymax me electrocutara!"-contesto Haru-"¡¿Por qué mi segundo beso también tiene que ser sin mi consentimiento?!"-

Eso provoco que todos la miraran, incluyendo Baymax.

"...¡Eso no les incumbe!"-

Después de ese grito, todos se quedaron viéndola pero ella solo rodo los ojos mientras trataba de caminar lejos de los demás que en realidad la estaban siguiendo.

* * *

><p>Poco después de que todos caminaran por medio San Fransokio, se terminaron quedando en la casa de Fred, o mejor dicho, la mansión de Fred. Ninguno, incluso los amigos del chico, podía creer esto ¿Desde cuando Fred es millonario? Honestamente incluso Honey Lemon pensaba que el vivía bajo un puente.<p>

Mientras seguían caminando, terminaron en la habitación del amante de los comics y mientras Baymax los calentaba a todos, Haru trataba de concentrarse en buscar una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado, recordó que tanto en la fabrica como en el puerto había un símbolo dibujado que ella realmente no sabia que era.

"Acaso ¿Alguien sabe que es esto?"-pregunto ella mientras Fred levantaba la mano-"Y el que me diga que es un pájaro... hará que le arranque las cuerdas bocales"-

Después de esa amenaza, Fred bajo la mano.

"¿Porque te importa?"-pregunto Wasabi-"...No me digas que quieres ir detrás de los lunáticos que nos atacaron"-

"Si, si quiero pero primero necesito encontrar quienes son"-

"¡Oigan!"-grito Fred encendiendo la televisión-"Creo que el hombre kabuki no es nadie mas que... ¡Alistar Krei!"-

"¡¿Que?!"- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Solo piénsenlo amigos, el quería los microbots de Haru pero ella se negó así que decidió ¡Tomarlos por la fuerza!"-explico el amante de los comics

La verdad eso tiene sentido.

"Pero entonces ¿Quién es el que disparaba fuego?"-pregunto Honey Lemon

"No lo se, algo me dice que Krei ha tenido planes malévolos desde antes y que los microbots de Haru eran la ultima pieza que necesitaba ¡Seguro que ese otro es su secuas creado por el mismo con mutación genetica!"-

Y eso ultimo no tenia sentido.

"Fred...excepto por eso ultimo que dijiste... todo tiene sentido.."-susurro Haru mirando al suelo-"Tadashi fue quien me convenció de no aceptar la oferta de Krei... y... p-por su culpa ahora el esta muerto... lo voy a hacer lamentarse"-

Sin mas, la niña tenia planeado irse pero sintió como alguien le agarro el brazo de repente y esa persona era Gogo.

"¿A donde crees que vas?"-pregunto la chica-"¿Piensas buscar a ese desgraciado de Krei después de lo que acaba de hacer?"-

"Tengo que hacerlo"-contesto Haru tratando de soltarse del agarre de la chica

"¡No! no tienes porque hacerlo"-le dijo Gogo mirándola frente a frente sin soltarla-"Tadashi quería que tuvieras una vida normal"-

"¡Pero Tadashi ya no esta aquí!"-grito la niña casi llorando-"¡Ya no esta aquí y es culpa de ese bastardo!"-

"¡¿Y que piensas hacer?!"-pregunto la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras-"¡¿Quieres dejar que también te mate?!"-

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esto lo hago porque quiero que ya nadie pierda a un ser amado! ¡Estos dos pueden causar mucho daño a gente inocente!"-contesto Haru ya llorando-"¡Eso es lo que Tadashi querría! ¡El quería proteger a las personas!"-

"¡Tal vez!"-contesto Gogo-"¡Pero no podemos hacer nada!"-

"¡ENTONCES A NINGUNO DE USTEDES LE IMPORTABA TADASHI TANDO COMO A MI!"-

Ese grito sorprendió a todos y provocó que Gogo la soltara y la mirara con ojos de enojo.

"Tadashi Hamada era nuestro mejor amigo"-dijo ella mirando a Haru

De repente un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación... nadie se atrevía a romperlo hasta que Gogo decidió volver a hablar.

"No podemos detenerte... pero podemos acompañarte para evitar que te mates"-dijo Gogo dejándolos a todo sorprendidos-"...¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"Alto..."-pidió Wasabi-"Gogo, no creo que este bien que alentemos esta idea, es peligroso"-<p>

"¿Crees que no lo se?"-pregunto la ciclista-"Pero aun así la enana tiene razón, Krei y ese otro lunatico tienen los microbots, lo cual no puede significar nada bueno para nadie"-

"No podemos encontrarlos, no sabemos donde están"-dijo Honey preocupada

"En realidad con mi micro.."-contesto la niña pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el pequeño microbot ya no estaba en su bolsillo

De repente Haru entro en pánico buscando por todos sus bolsillos pero sin señal de su pequeño aparato.

"No ¡No! ¡¿Donde esta mi microbot?!"-pregunto Haru mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su sudadera-"¡Lo tenia en mi bolsillo hace poco!"-

"Tu pequeño robot cayo de tu bolsillo y se unió a los otros microbots cuando esquivaste esa bola de fuego"-contesto Baymax acercándose a ella

En ese momento Haru se enojo totalmente con Baymax y lo miro de una manera furiosa.

"¡¿Y porque no me dijiste?!"-pregunto la niña de cabellos negros

"Tu seguridad era mas importante en esos momentos"-

"¡Argh!"-Haru gruñó en señal de desesperación-"¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora no tengo nada para encontrar a Krei!"-

"Su tipo de sangre era AB negativo y..."-

Al escuchar eso Haru dejo de quejarse y se acerco a Baymax.

"Baymax ¿Los escaneaste?"-pregunto con esperanzas

"Solo al de la mascara... el humano que lanza fuego estaba fuera de mi rango de alcance"-contesto el robot

"¿Qué? Baymax eso es imposible"-dijo Honey confundida-"Una vez nos escaneaste a mi y a Tadashi al mismo tiempo y tu habilidad de escaneo es del 100%, no hay posibilidad de que alguien se te pueda escapar ¿Estas seguro?"-

"La situación me obliga a contestar que si, estoy seguro"-contesto Baymax

Honey estaba confundida por lo que este contesto, pero aun así nadie se pareció dar cuenta de lo extraña que fue la respuesta... será acaso que...

_¿Sera que Baymax estuviera mintiendo?..._

La rubia dejo de pensar en eso cuando noto que Haru estaba totalmente feliz por el simple hecho de que Baymax tenia los datos del hombre enmascarado, de repente Haru comenzó a hablar de escanear todo San Fransokio en busca de ese hombre. Honey estaba convencida de que esto era una locura, pero no quería dejar sola a la niña porque sabia que era peligroso, además no podía negarse que en el fondo ella también quería que esos dos paguen por lo que le hicieron a Tadashi... se aseguraría de que Krei y su secuas pasaran toda su vida tras las rejas por hacer esto.

Jamás les perdonaría llevarse la vida de dos inocentes por sus razones egoístas.

Claro que hablábamos de encerrarlos, no de venganza, por dios no, Lo que menos desea Honey es que alguien salga lastimado, sabe que esa no es la respuesta pero...

_Desea con todo su corazón que Haru también sepa que la venganza no es la respuesta..._

"Claro que no solo necesito actualizar a Baymax... también necesito actualizarlos a ustedes también"-

Honey salió de sus pensamientos al oír eso, Podía ver como Wasabi se comenzaba a asustar mientras Fred se emocionaba y Gogo escuchaba con atención.

"¿Nos harás que cosa?"-pregunto el moreno de suéter verde

"Ya me oyeron ¿Alguna vez desearon ser superhéroes?"-pregunto la niña con una sonrisa que rebelaba el hecho de que ella tramaba algo

"¡Si!"-grito Fred completamente emocionado-"¡Me encanta este plan!"-

"¿Tu puedes hacerlo?"-pregunto Gogo algo interesada por el plan

"Por supuesto, no necesitamos poderes porque yo se todo sobre robótica"-contesto Haru con simpleza-"Denme medio día y hare que puedan patear el trasero de Krei y extinguir el fuego del otro imbécil"-

"Wow creo que estas pasándote un poco"-dijo Wasabi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña como si tratara de hacerla entrar en razón-"Eso de ser superhéroes es imposible"-

Haru solo sonrió y camino lejos del chico.

"Entonces mirame hacerlo"-dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo-"Regla numero uno; Los hermanos Hamada no creen en lo imposible, ellos saben que pueden alcanzar las estrellas y a los gatos voladores"-

Todos menos Honey no entendieron bien esa respuesta.

"Supongo que eso es suficiente para mi"-contesto Honey sonriendo un poco

"Yo enserio quiero ser un superhéroe ¡Cuenten conmigo!"-grito Fred alegremente

"La depresión de Haru puede ser efectivamente tratada por la compañía y el apoyo de quienes la rodean"-comento Baymax

"¿Vienes o que?"-le pregunto Gogo a Wasabi mientras lo miraba sarcástica

El joven no podía creer a donde fue a parar la situación.

"Haru, entiendo que por la situación no tenemos muchas opciones ¡Pero es una horrible idea!"-grito Wasabi-"No podemos atrapar a esos dos homicidas o volvernos héroes ¡Somos nerds!"-

Haru solo se quedo mirando unas figuras de superhéroes que Fred tenia en una vitrina y mientras sentía que su cerebro estaba mas listo que nunca, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

"No... Créanme que podemos ser mucho mas"-

* * *

><p>Decir que Haru era una genio era quedarse corto, era asombroso como siendo una niña de catorce años podía crear armaduras de poder basándose en los proyectos de todos y cada uno. En el caso de Fred, ella decidió crearle un disfraz de monstruo que podía escupir fuego y en el caso de Baymax también haría una armadura diferente y mejor que la anterior. La verdad, tenia que admitir que no fue tan difícil hacer ninguno de estos trajes, lo difícil y casi imposible fue... ponerle la armadura a Baymax.<p>

En estos momentos todos se encontraban en la cochera de la tía Cass, Wasabi y Fred sostenían a Baymax mientras Gogo, Honey Lemon y Haru trataban de ponerle la parte de la armadura que le protegía el estomago.

"Me siento algo incomodo por esta situación"-dijo Baymax al ver como sus amigos sufrían

"¡Empujen mas fuerte!"-grito Honey tratando de empujar lo mas fuerte que podía

"¡Eso hago!"-grito Gogo-"¡¿Por qué Tadashi no considero otro diseño para Baymax?! ¡¿Acaso alguno de ustedes le sugirió hacer este enorme malvavisco?!"-

"¡No me miren a mi!"-grito Fred a punto de ser aplastado contra la pared junto con Wasabi-"¡Yo le dije que hiciera un androide con la habilidad de lanzar misiles y transformar sus manos en cuchillos!"-

"¡Fred, los robots médicos no necesitan armas!"-grito Wasabi

"¡Eso dices tu!"-grito el amante de los comics

"¡Dice la lógica!"-contradijo el impulsivo por el orden

"¡Cállense y empujen!"-grito Haru usando toda su fuerza-"¡Nunca pensé que algo seria mas difícil que ayudar a la tía Cass a ponerse su vestido favorito!"-

Al final todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena puesto que al fin lograron ponerle toda la armadura. Después de eso todos cayeron rendidos pero se levantaron rápidamente.

"Así esta bien, ahora Baymax levanta los brazos"-pidió Haru a lo que Baymax obedeció

Al momento de levantar los brazos, todas y cada una de las piezas de la armadura de Baymax salían disparadas por todas partes.

"...Debí crear un dispositivo para poner las armaduras automáticamente"-susurro la chica suspirando con pesadez-"Parece que tenemos que ponérsela de nuevo ¿Quién me ayuda?"-

"... Yo me largo"-dijo Gogo yéndose para no tener que pasar por ese infierno otra vez

"Yo... tengo que ir con Heathcliff y preparar la mansión para nuestro entrenamiento"-dijo Fred riéndose nervioso mientras trataba de irse

"Y yo tengo que entrenar mucho... sino aprendo a controlar estas navajas de plasma terminare lastimando a alguien"-dijo Wasabi siguiendo a su amigo

Haru solo rio un poco mientras se inclinaba tomando los pedazos de la armadura de su amigo sola hasta que se dio cuenta de que Honey también estaba recogiendo algunas que se veían algo pesadas.

"Eh... no tienes que ayudarme"-dijo Haru algo nerviosa-"Si quieres ir a entrenar esta bien"-

"Descuida, además si lo intentas hacer sola probablemente terminaras hasta mañana"-rio un poco la rubia-"Haru... las armaduras que hiciste son asombrosas"-trato de iniciar una conversación mientras ponían el guante de Baymax

"Gracias, aunque no es la gran cosa"-contesto la niña al empujar el guante

"¿No es la gran cosa?"-pregunto Honey sarcástica-"Nunca había imaginado que alguien pudiera crear algo así en un solo día, ya entiendo porque Tadashi decía que eras asombrosa"-

"...¿Lo decía?"-pregunto Haru bajando un poco la mirada mientras seguían empujando

"Siempre"-contesto Honey algo nostálgica-"Aunque algunas veces el venia conmigo para hablarme de sus problemas contigo"-

"¿Y tu eras su psicóloga?"-pregunto la pelinegra

"Un poco"-contesto la rubia-"La mayoría de las veces decía que no podía soportar que crecieras y que te volvieras un gran manojo de emociones, decía que extrañaba a la pequeña Haru que le rogaba ir en su espalda cada vez que tenían que caminar"-

"Si se quejaba de eso no me imagino como habría reaccionado por la vez que casi me hago perforación en el ombligo..."-susurro Haru riendo un poco

"¿Una que?"-

"¡Nada!"-grito la niña estando nerviosa

Honey no podía ayudar pero se empezó a reír en poco de la chica.

"Claro que... a pesar de todo, decía que en parte estaba orgulloso de que crecieras y quería averiguar en que te convertirías, nunca dudo de ti.. siempre confió en tu talento"-dijo la rubia mientras le ponía el casco a Baymax

"Y-yo... creo que es cierto, pero por culpa de Krei..."-

"Haru, se como te sientes... no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien"-contesto Honey de manera comprensiva-"Pero se que te puedo decir que esas personas siempre se quedan contigo en tu mente y corazón, pase lo que pase te puedo asegurar que Tadashi esta contigo en estos momentos... y que tal vez no le gustaría que estuvieras haciendo esto"-

Haru solo suspiro.

"...Lo se"-contesto de manera sincera-"Pero cuando esto termine... podre vivir otra vez"-

"¿Y como vas a terminar esto? ¿Vengándote de Krei y el tipo de fuego por la muerte de Tadashi?"-

"...N-no, solo quiero que estén encerrados para que no puedan hacer mas daño"-contesto la niña sabiendo que no era del todo honesta-"Así me sentiré mas tranquila y... podre seguir con mi vida... sin importar que tan difícil sea"-

"Creo que entonces deberías recordar la regla numero sesenta"-dijo Honey repentinamente sorprendiendo a Haru

"...¿La regla de no entrar a la habitación cuando pesar de que Tadashi este haciendo sonidos que yo no puedo comprender?"-pregunto la pelinegra confundida

"¡N-no! creo que era la numero treinta y dos o ¿Era la cuatrocientos cincuenta y nueve?"-pregunto Honey nerviosa-"¡Son tantas que ya no me acuerdo!"-

"¿Como sabes de las reglas entre Tadashi y yo?"-pregunto Haru riéndose un poco

"Oh... p-pues yo... pasaba mucho tiempo con el en su laboratorio y un día encontré su cuaderno donde venían las reglas escritas y me pareció interesante"-

"Ah... entonces ¿Pasaban mucho tiempo los dos solos?"-pregunto Haru con una sonrisa picara

Honey asintió hasta darse cuenta de lo que ella quería decir.

"¡N-no! ¡Es decir si! E-el... y-yo..."-

"Descuida, entendí lo que querías decir"-contesto la niña dejando de reír y sonriendo nostálgica-"Creo que hablas de la regla numero quinientos uno; En el caso de alguna emergencia... cualquiera de los dos tratara de continuar su vida y triunfar... s-sin el otro"-

Al notar que Haru se había deprimido otra vez, la rubia decidió desviar el tema.

"¡M-mira ya terminamos!"-

"Oh... s-si ah... creo que es mejor alcanzar a los demás"-contesto Haru algo nerviosa

"Si, tienes razón ¡Vamos!"-dijo Honey yéndose sin darse cuenta de que ella no la seguía

"¡Adelantate mientras yo me pongo la armadura! Baymax y yo estaremos en la mansión de Fred en poco tiempo"-grito desde un poco lejos-"P-por cierto... ¡Buena charla! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Tadashi te quería mucho! eres agradable"-

"Uh... g-gracias"-

Sin mas Honey se fue sin dejar de pensar en lo ultimo que Haru le dijo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>El neuro-transmisor estaba dentro de la mascara, lo cual significaba;<p>

_Le quitaban la mascara a Krei y era fin del juego..._

¿Qué diferencia hay entre quitarle la mascara a Krei y quitarle la mascara a Heathcliff? No podía ser tan difícil en especial después de aprender a controlar estos asombrosos trajes de poder, era impresionante como después de tan solo unas horas de entrenamiento, todos habían logrado controlar sus nuevas 'habilidades'.

Ahora estaban descansando y esperando a Haru, la que curiosamente se estaba tardando mas de lo esperado. Admitían que estaban emocionados por ver que es lo que ella había hecho para si misma ¿Qué habrá puesto en su propia armadura? No podían esperar para ver la sorpresa que esa pequeña genio aseguraría que los impactaría.

"¿Alguien aquí siente que su traje esta algo pesado?"-pregunto Wasabi tratando de mantener sus pantalones en su lugar

"Son trajes a prueba de fuego"-contesto Honey-"Haru dijo que esto y los tanques de oxigeno nos ayudaran por si el amigo de Krei ocasiona un incendio"-

"¡Estoy tan emocionado por atrapar a un villano real!"-grito Fred mientras brincaba de la emoción-"¡Veremos si esa mechita puede contra mi aliento de fuego!"-

"Algo me dice que Fred será el primero en ocasionar ese incendio"-dijo el moreno

"¡Hey!"-grito el mencionado de manera ofensiva

Mientras Fred le exigía a Wasabi explicaciones por esa desconfianza, Gogo dejo de juguetear con sus discos y observo a Honey Lemon, quien se veía algo preocupada.

"¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto la chica a su mejor amiga mientras masticaba su goma de mascar

"Eh... s-si"-contesto la rubia de manera nerviosa

"Escúpelo"-le pidió Gogo sin rodeos, no le gusta andar en tanto misterio

Honey parecía algo dudosa para contestarle pero al final decidió hacerlo.

"...¿Tu crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?"-pregunto Honey mirando seriamente a su amiga

La mirada de la amante de la velocidad cambio al escucharla, entendía a que se refería.

"...Un poco"-contesto Gogo

"Sabes que Tadashi no querría ver a Haru haciendo esto, el quería que ella estudiara y que fuera feliz"-dijo Honey de manera triste-"No quería verla buscando venganza contra dos lunáticos"-

"Si pero en cierta forma la mocosa tiene razón, alguien tiene que detenerlos y si te soy sincera..."-Gogo dejo de hablar por un momento-"Si Tadashi estuviera en el lugar de su hermana estaría haciendo lo mismo"-

Después de ponerse a pensar un poco, Honey estuvo completamente de acuerdo con lo que Gogo dijo.

"Tienes razón... son tan iguales que ambos harían cosas locas por aquellos que aman"-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa algo nostálgica

"...¿Entonces es por esto que no te negaste a esta locura?"-pregunto Gogo con una sonrisa

"Eh... s-si, pues Tadashi era mi amigo también y no quiero que Haru salga lastimada"-contesto Honey comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

"Mph... la verdad pensé que serias la segunda en negarte en aceptar este plan"-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa-"Me impresionaste mucho cuando aceptaste sin rechistar"-

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que Haru este bien, no se porque siento que esto la lastimara emocionalmente mucho mas de lo que ya esta"-

"¿Porqué lo dices?"-pregunto Gogo algo confundida

"N-no lo se... en el momento que nos atacaron en el muelle, sentí algo..."-contesto Honey de manera dudosa-"Algo que me daba escalofríos"-

"¿Además de casi ser asesinada en una persecución?"-

"Además de eso...no se como explicarlo, quizás me estoy volviendo loca"-dijo la rubia llevándose su mano a la cara-"Anoche pensé que un robot estaba mintiendo así que seguro mi cordura se ha ido"-

Lo ultimo que dijo se le hizo extraño a Gogo así que iba a preguntarle sobre eso, pero no pudo puesto que todos se dieron cuenta de que Haru había llegado. Tenia puesta una armadura violeta que le cubría la parte superior del torso, una falda violeta sostenida por un cinturón negro con rojo, su estomago, brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por una tela negra que parecía estar hecha de fibra de carbono para protegerla del fuego, tenia puestos unos enormes zapatos negros y guantes que llamaban la atención junto con su casco violeta con rojo.

"Oigan ¡Tienen que ver algo increíble!"-dijo la niña acercando a Baymax

Al verlo, todos se quedaron sin habla.

"¡Les presento a Baymax 2.0!"-grito Haru completamente emocionada-"¿Qué les parece?"-

"Wow..."-suspiro Fred-"No me imagino la asombrosa combinación que tu y Baymax serán en el campo de batalla"-

Entonces Haru se vio algo confundida.

"Eh... mi armadura no tiene ninguna habilidad"-admitió la pelinegra-"Solo tiene el tanque de oxigeno y es para protegerme del fuego, estos guantes solo tienen magnetos para unirme a Baymax"-

"Wow ¿Qué?"-pregunto Wasabi-"¿No crees que es peligroso ir indefensa contra esos dos?"-

"No estoy indefensa, tu viste como le di una paliza a Fred para demostrarles que se defensa personal"-contesto Haru algo molesta

"Nunca pensé que podrían torcerme y acomodarme la cadera al mismo tiempo"-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"Además, vean esto"-dijo la niña subiéndose encima del robot-"Baymax ¡Alas!"-

En ese momento efectivamente aparecieron alas rojas que salieron de la espalda del robot medico.

"No inventes"-suspiro Fred-"¡Esto es genial!"-

"Y eso no es todo ¡Baymax haz el puño!"-

"Balalalalala"-

"¡No!"-contesto la pelinegra entre risas-"¡El puño cohete!"-

Al aclarar eso, el puño de Baymax salió disparado y destruyo una estatua con la figura de un hombre que estaba en el jardín.

"Allá va uno de mis ancestros..."-susurro Fred al ver los daños causados por el golpe-"¡Pero eso no importa! ¡El puño cohete me hace muy feliz!"-

Todos se veían tanto impactados como impresionados por eso, a excepción de Honey porque eso solo hizo que su preocupación creciera.

"Oficialmente destruiste la regla numero doscientos treinta y tres"-dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la regla de no alterar de manera drástica los inventos del otro

"Regla doscientos treinta y tres; lamer las perillas de las puertas es ilegal en otros planetas pero es severamente castigado en la casa de los hermanos Hamada"-rio Haru-"Mientras tu intentas recordar cual regla es cual, yo iré a dar un paseo, Baymax ¡Propulsores!"-

Justo después de esa orden, los píes de Baymax se encendieron y provocaron un enorme estruendo en el jardín.

"¡Espera!"-grito Wasabi-"¡¿Al menos has practicado?!"-

"¡Para eso es el paseo!"-grito Haru completamente emocionada-"¿Estas listo amigo?"-le pregunto a Baymax

"No veo como volar me hará un mejor asistente medico"-

"¡Y yo no entiendo como tu no entiendes que esto es asombroso!"-rio la niña-"¡Ahora elevate!"-

* * *

><p>Después de casi causar múltiples accidentes a la casa de Fred, Baymax y Haru salieron disparados hacia la ciudad. Al darse cuenta de que esto era mas difícil de lo que parecía.<p>

"Whoa... comencemos despacio"-pidió Haru sosteniéndose fuertemente del robot-"Inclinate un poco"-susurro mirando que abajo de ellos se encontraba la ciudad, este era su primer examen de vuelo... pero si caen será el ultimo

Baymax pareció acatar la orden y se inclino ligeramente a la izquierda pero al hacerlo fueron bajando acercándose un poco a las calles.

"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Elevate!"-grito dándose cuenta que casi chocan con varios vehículos-"¡Baymax!"-

De repente la chica entro en pánico viendo como podrían morir estrellándose con todo lo que había en la calle. Estaban haciendo un buen trabajo evadiendo todos los autos de la autopista pero sin darse cuenta, entraron a un túnel donde todo parecía un poco tranquilo hasta que salieron y se enteraron de que un tren venia directo hacia ellos

"¡Cuidado!"-grito Haru

Como si su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, la pelinegra puso presión en sus piernas y uso sus manos para jalar los hombros del robot, provocando que estos dos cambiaran en dirección hacia arriba.

"¡Wow! ¡E-eso estuvo cerca!"-grito ella comenzando a respirar de manera acelerada

Tras calmarse, Haru observo como iban cada vez mas alto... si esto seguía de esta manera, ambos terminarían cayendo.

"¡Baymax deja de subir!"-grito espantada pero fue poco comparado con el miedo que apareció al darse cuenta de que Baymax apago los motores

Al hacer eso los dos estaban cayendo en dirección hacia el mar.

"¡BAYMAX! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡Enciende los propulsores!"-grito Haru mientras se sostenía lo mas fuerte que podía

Justo antes de caer al agua, ellos ya se habían vuelto a elevar. Eso le trajo un recuerdo especial.

_"Inclinas a la derecha y vas a la derecha, inclinas a la izquierda y vas a la izquierda, pisas en frente y aumentas la velocidad pero si pisas atrás frenas"-_

Al recordar eso se dio una idea de que podía hacer para controlar a Baymax.

La chica uso sus manos para empujar un poco a Baymax, lo que hizo que este se acercara rápidamente a una dirección que ella le indicaba, se acercaron directamente a un edificio pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar, Haru uso su pierna izquierda para cambiar la dirección del robot y pasar junto al edificio.

Al verse reflejada en las ventanas, Haru sintió algo extraño en su interior... era como la felicidad ¿Acaso será orgullo? Eso no le interesaba, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, tanto que esta vez decidió ponerse a prueba.

"¡Woo hoo!"-grito la niña emocionada mientras se acercaban otra vez a las calles pero esta vez de manera intencional

De un momento a otro ellos se encontraron esquivando autos y todo que encontraban en la ciudad como si fuera un obstáculo, ya habían logrado controlar esto del vuelo.

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Puedo sentir el viento de una manera que... oh no"-justo en frente de ellos había una estatua de un gato gigante-"¡Baymax cuidado!"-

Haru se asusto y no se pudo mover pero como si Baymax tratara de protegerla, se elevo por si mismo y aterrizo en uno de los puntos mas altos del puente de San Fransokyo.

"Wow..."-suspiro ella tratando de calmarse-"G-gracias amigo...creo que ya fue mucho vuelo por hoy"-

"Tus niveles de dopamina volvieron a aumentar"-

"Eh... s-si ¿Y que tiene?"-pregunto algo asustada

"El tratamiento funciona"-

Sin mas, Baymax volvió a lanzarse para volver a repetir la misma pesadilla mientras Haru gritaba como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

><p>Después de ese peligroso y emocionante examen de vuelo, ambos terminaron en uno de los globos enormes de San Fransokio para descansar ahí, Haru movía sus piernas mientras contemplaba el bello atardecer frente a ella, nunca en su vida había tenido una vista así de perfecta. Sonriendo, volteo a ver a Baymax quien por algún motivo movía las piernas de la misma manera que ella lo hacia.<p>

"Eso fue algo increíble... nunca me había sentido de esa manera"-suspiro Haru inclinando su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro del robot-"Hace tanto tiempo que no me divierto así... podría acostumbrarme a esto"-

"Hacerlo diariamente podría ser algo peligroso"-

"Si, pero te tengo a ti y se que nunca me dejarías caer... ¿Sabes? hay mucho crimen en la ciudad... podríamos quedarnos con esto de ser héroes ¡¿Te lo imaginas?!"-pregunto la niña emocionándose mucho

"¿Así protegeríamos a las personas?"-

"Exacto..."-contesto Haru antes de reírse un poco-"Recuerdo que... Tadashi me dijo que quería volverse un superhéroe para proteger a las personas... se le paso rápido porque pensaba que eso podría ser algo peligroso... pero para mi siempre fue un héroe... el era mi héroe"-

Al decir eso, ella bajo un poco la mirada en señal de tristeza.

**Flashback**

"Se lo que quieres"-

"¡Quitame tus manos de encima!"-gritaba Haru tratando de soltarse del agarre de un chico de dieciséis años que la tenia atrapada en un callejón

La chica había decidido ir a pelear aprovechando que Tadashi estaba trabajando hasta tarde, claramente gano... en realidad ella gano demasiado, su ultimo contrincante fue un chico atractivo que era mas grande y fuerte que ella. Haru le gano con demasiada facilidad pero al parecer este no se tomaba la derrota muy bien porque después de la pelea este intento coquetearle.

Eso la había hecho sentir incomoda así que decidió regresar a casa pero por desgracia este chico la había acorralado en un callejón con la intención de hacerle pagar la humillación que esta le había causado.

"Calmate princesa"-le susurro este

"¡Suéltame!"-grito Haru tratando esta vez de patearlo

Al parecer no funciono puesto que este apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y aprisiono sus labios con los de Haru, la chica trato de gritar cuando este la beso y comenzó a tocarla por todas partes, esto no iba a terminar bien... tenia mucho miedo.

_Necesitaba a su hermano..._

En el momento que el chico le mordió el labio, ella se cayo y pensó en un plan para salir de esto.

Repentinamente ella se relajo y fingió responderle el beso, al parecer le funciono porque este le soltó las muñecas y ella llevo las manos al cuello de el chico para después encajarle las uñas tan fuerte que esta segura de que le saco la sangre.

Al hacer eso, este la soltó y Haru aprovecho para patearle entre las piernas y con un golpe tirarlo al piso.

Sin saber que mas hacer, solo se fue corriendo... estaba llorando y no veía donde iba pero después de correr mucho se dio cuenta de que había una luz frente a ella.

"¡Cuidado!"-

La niña cayo al suelo y después de tallarse la cara, se dio cuenta de que había chocado con Tadashi, quien salía de su motoneta y se acercaba a ella con preocupación.

"¡Haru! ¡¿Estas bien?!"-pregunto el chico asustado

Haru solo se petrifico mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

"¿Porque estas afuera a esta hora?"-pregunto el hermano mayor comenzando a revisarla-"¡¿Y que te paso?! ¡¿Quien te hizo esto?!"-

La pelinegra no respondió pero exploto en llanto y abrazo a su hermano, este la abrazo también. No le volvió a preguntar que pasaba y trataba de calmarla.

"T-tuve mucho miedo"-susurro ella entre lagrimas

"Shh... estoy aquí"-

**Fin del Flashback**

Ella no sabia si ese recuerdo le traía tristeza o temor, tal vez ninguno porque no pareció afectarle tanto ya que a pesar de lo que casi le paso, no dejo de ir a las peleas robóticas.

"Nunca me volvió a preguntar que paso... pero aun así me puso los rastreadores después de eso"-susurro Haru

Entonces volteo a ver a Baymax, el la veía algo confundido.

"Mi nuevo escaneo indica que estas algo triste"-dijo el robot

"Eh... n-no es nada"-tartamudeo ella

"Esta bien llorar"-dijo Baymax abrazándola y dándole golpecitos en la cabeza-"Ya, ya, todo estará bien"-

"E-estoy bien ¿Qué estoy haciendo? se acabo el descanso"-dijo al levantarse-"Ahora busca a Krei"-

Baymax entonces utilizo su escaneo mejorado y después de un momento volteo a ver una isla.

"Veo una conexión en esa isla de allá"-dijo el robot

"Bien... vamos"-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"¡Oigan!"-Haru llamo a sus amigos mientras aterrizaba-"Baymax encontró a Krei"-<p>

Una vez abajo, ella corrió hacia los demás para hablar con ellos.

"Esta en una isla algo lejos de San Fransokyo"-contesto la pelinegra

"¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!"-grito Fred completamente emocionado

"Espera...¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?"-pregunto Wasabi algo preocupado por la respuesta

"Pues..."-Haru iba a contestar pero el chico la interrumpió rápidamente sabiendo lo que iba a decir

"¡Oh no! ¡No vamos a volar!"-

"No pasa nada"-contesto la niña riéndose un poco-"Baymax esta diseñado para cargar mas de quinientas libras, sin mencionar que la armadura le da mas fuerza, Baymax dile que es seguro"-le pidió ella al robot

"Si toman precauciones entonces es seguro"-contesto Baymax

"¿Lo vez?"-pregunto Haru con ganas de irse

"No me importa"-contesto el moreno-"Las alturas de dan miedo, no hay forma de que me obliguen"-

Haru ya no quería perder mas tiempo así que recurrió a su arma letal para convencer a Wasabi.

"Por favor"-pidió la niña usando los ojos de perrito mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y fruncía el labio

Al verla, el chico se vio un poco nervioso... esto era jugar sucio.

"¡No! esa cara y esos ojos no cambiaran... ¡Argh!"-

"¡Viejo ríndete ahora!"-grito Fred tratando de cubrirse los ojos-"¡No puedes ganarle! ¡Ríndete mientras tienes oportunidad!"-

Gogo y Honey no podían ayudar pero comenzaban a reír ante esta escena.

Wasabi trataba de resistir lo mas que podía pero al final termino rindiéndose ante esa cara... va a morir, eso lo tiene por seguro.

"...Ok..Vámonos"-respondió el chico-"Últimamente me pregunto porque le hago cazo a una niña de diez años"-

"¡Catorce!"-grito Haru

* * *

><p>Después de un corto viaje lleno de gritos de Wasabi, nervios de Honey, platicas sin sentido de Fred, amenazas de Gogo y quejas Haru, por fin habían logrado llegar a la isla, la mayoría de ellos estaban totalmente nerviosos, después de casi atacar torpemente a una paloma se dieron cuenta de que esto de ser superhéroes podría ser mas difícil de lo que pensaron.<p>

Gracias a las navajas de Wasabi, lograron entrar al lugar de donde provenía la señal. Caminaron cuidadosamente tratando de hacer ruido... al menos la mayoría porque Fred no dejaba de cantar.

"¡Fred! te partiré en dos con mis navajas si no te callas"-susurro Wasabi completamente molesto haciendo que Fred se callara-"Bien Haru ¿Cual es el plan?"-

"Tu y Fred distraigan al mutante"-contesto la pelinegra-"Honey, Gogo y yo iremos por Krei"-

"¿Ese es tu plan?"-pregunto Gogo no tan convencida

"Es todo lo que pude pensar"-contesto Haru de igual tono

"No pensaste bien esto ¿Cierto?"-pregunto la chica mientras masticaba su goma de mascar

"No porque me la pase creando armaduras, vistiendo a un robot enorme y volando sin supervisión por primera vez"-contesto Haru con sarcasmo-"Es lo único que pude pensar y por lo menos de esa manera podemos vencerlos, si tienen un problema ¡Resuélvanlo ustedes!"-

"Mira mocosa ¡No me hables así a no ser que quieras morir!"-grito Gogo enojándose por la actitud de la niña-"Además ese estúpido plan tuyo solo provocará que este lugar termine incendiándose"-

"¡No me llames mocosa! Tengo nombre por si no lo sabes"-contesto la pelinegra-"¡Y si tienes un mejor plan estamos esperando a que abras la boca!"-

"¡Ahora si!"-

En ese momento Gogo tomo a Haru del cabello y cuando estaba a punto de jalarlo, Honey se puso en medio de las dos e hizo que su amiga soltara a la niña.

"Jeje... y-yo creo que tengo un plan"-tartamudeo la rubia-"Gogo y yo iremos por el chico de fuego mientras Wasabi, Fred y tu irán por Krei"-

"Pero yo quería vencer a un mutante"-se quejo Fred

"Pero es mejor si fundes algunos microbots Freddy, así podrías quitarle la ventaja a Krei"-contesto la chica-"Y Gogo es la única lo suficientemente rápida para atrapar al chico de fuego, además si ella logra crear un tornado alrededor de el podría extinguir su fuego y yo aprovecharía para atraparlo en cloruro de sodio"-

"¿Porqué cloruro de sodio?"-pregunto Fred sin entender mucho

"Esa sustancia no puede derretirse, no hay manera de que pueda escapar y si lo hace le tomara demasiado tiempo"- contesto Honey

"Ese plan si lo seguiré"-contesto la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras

"Bien pensado Honey"-dijo Haru-"Pero recuerden que solo necesito quitarle a Krei la mascara para terminar con todo esto, Fred no podrás derretir tan fácil los microbots, tu aliento de fuego no es tan potente pero si tu y Wasabi lo distraen el tiempo suficiente, Baymax y yo lograremos quitarle la mascara, controlar los microbots y encargarnos de ellos"-

"Eso suena como una misión suicida"-comento Wasabi

"Pues a mi me encanta"-contradijo Fred-"No puedo esperar para patear traseros"-

"Baymax ¿Dónde esta Krei?"-pregunto Haru

"La estructura interfiere con la señal"-contesto el robot

En ese momento todos pensaron que estaban perdidos pero de repente Honey los llamo y terminaron en una especie de sala de demostraciones que se veía totalmente destruida, no tardo mucho para que encontraran una pantalla con el símbolo que los trajo a todo esto, resultaba ser el símbolo de la compañía de Alistar Krei.

Al indagar un poco en las cámaras de vigilancia, encontraron que la prueba de unos portales de tele-transportación ocasiono que este lugar quedara totalmente destruido. Cuando termino el video, les quedo claro porque Krei estaba haciendo todo esto.

"El gobierno cancelo sus experimentos"-susurro Haru razonando todo

"Busca reconstruir su maquina usando tus microbots"-continuo Gogo

"Si reconstruye eso... seria el fin para muchos"-comento Fred-"Esta es una historia de un lunático corporativo que busca venganza"-

"Oh no"-dijo Baymax de repente

Haru se mordió el labio con miedo a voltear, sabia que si Baymax decía eso nunca podía significar algo bueno. Antes de atreverse siquiera a dar la vuelta, ella se encontró a si misma y a los demás a punto de ser aplastados por una roca gigante.

"Baymax...¡S-sacanos de aquí!"-grito la pelinegra asustada

Baymax uso el puño cohete para liberarlos pero cuando estos salieron se encontraron cara a cara con Krei y con el mutante lanza fuego.

"¡Chicas vayan por el mutante!"-pidió Haru-"¡Wasabi y Fred síganme ahora!"-

Gogo y Honey corrieron directo al chico de fuego y mientras la amante de velocidad trataba de confundirlo al ir rápido, Honey le lanzaba proyectiles que este esquivaba con demasiada facilidad. Mientras las cosas no iban bien para ellas, para Haru y los demás iban peor, antes de que estos pudieran hacer algún movimiento, Krei los ataco y termino atrapando a Baymax bajo un montón de escombros.

"¡Baymax!"-grito Haru corriendo para ayudar a su amigo sin importarle que se convirtiera en un blanco muy fácil

"¡Haru cuidado!"-grito Wasabi comenzando a preocuparse por la niña-"Fred ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?!"-

El amante de los comics solo sonrió.

"Encargate de ayudar a la nenita, yo me hare cargo de Krei"-

Sin mas Fred cerró su traje y comenzó a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra contra Krei, no es que fuera de mucha ayuda pero al menos servía para distraerlo. Aprovechando el momento, Wasabi corrió directamente hacia Haru y la ayudo a desenterrar a Baymax.

"Baymax...¡¿Estas bien?!"-pregunto Haru con preocupación

"No tengo ninguna falla"-contesto el robot-"¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?"-

"Eh...s-si, disculpa es que me preocupaste"-contesto la pelinegra con vergüenza

Wasabi se confundió un poco... ¿Haru se estaba preocupando por un robot?

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"-pregunto Wasabi mientras veía como Haru se subía a la espalda del robot

"Apéguense al plan, solo distráiganlo mientras yo consigo la mascara"-contesto ella

El chico asintió y comenzó a pelear... de la mejor manera que podía mientras Fred intentaba distraer a Krei, no funciono mucho considerando que Krei venció con demasiada facilidad a Wasabi y después lo utilizo para derribar a Fred.

Parecía que Krei se dio cuenta de su plan, así que utilizo una cantidad de microbots para detener a Baymax mientras se aproximo a ayudar a su amigo quien se enfrentaba a las dos chicas.

"¡Honey!"-Haru llamo a la chica usando un comunicador de su casco-"¡Baymax y yo estamos atrapados y Wasabi y Fred están inconscientes! ¡Tienen que ayudarnos a salir!"-

"¡No podemos!"-respondió Honey-"¡El esta esquivando todo lo que le arrojo y es tan rápido como Gogo! ¡No podemos descuidarnos o nos matara!"-

Entonces Haru comenzó a entrar en pánico, tenia miedo ¿En que estaban pensando? Debió pensar un mejor plan cuando pensó en esto.

"_Calmate... respira y busca otro ángulo"- _se pidió a si misma dentro de su mente

Después de ver por un momento a Krei aproximándose a los tele-transportadores rotos y a Gogo peleando al chico de fuego, pensó en algo que podía hacer.

"Wasabi, Fred"-los llamo por los comunicadores-"¡Chicos despierten!"-les ordeno con frustración

En ese momento logro escuchar quejidos provenientes de sus amigos.

"Oigan se que están débiles pero necesito que me hagan un favor"-pidió la niña

"¿Qué necesitas?"-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Fred, ve a enfrentar a Krei pero no lo ataques ¿Entiendes? solo haz que te preste atención y que no se acerque a su maquina"-le pidió la pelinegra al amante de los comics

"¡A la orden capitana!"-contesto Fred al momento de ir a hacer lo que ella le pidió

"¿Y yo que hago?"-pregunto Wasabi

"Tu ayudame a salir de aquí y después iras con Honey hasta que les diga que hacer"-le indico a lo que este obedeció

Poco tiempo después, Haru se encontró con Wasabi quien intentaba liberarla cortando los microbots que la mantenían a ella y a Baymax atrapados.

"¡Gogo!"-Haru llamo a la chica-"¿Estas ahí?"-

"¡Qué sea rápido enana!"-respondió Gogo-"tengo problemas aquí"-

"Gogo, necesito que dejes de huir de el"-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas loca?!"-pregunto la amante de la velocidad

"¡Callate y escuchame!"-le ordeno la niña-"Deja de huir y ve directo hacia el, tienes que tomar algo de distancia pero cuando intente atacarte Wasabi se pondrá en frente de ti y usara sus navajas como escudo, al hacerlo tiene que alejarse lo mas rápido que pueda, ¿Escuchaste Wasabi?"-

"Eh.. si pero no creo que..."-

"¡No hay tiempo! Gogo, cuando Wasabi se aleje tu aprovecharas la confusión del otro y giraras alrededor de el para hacer tornado"-ordeno Haru sabiendo de que hablaba-"Eso provocara que se le acabe el aire y con eso el fuego, cuando parezca asfixiarse lo dejaras solo y Honey lo atrapara ¡¿Entendieron?!"-pregunto para asegurarse

"¡Si!"-gritaron todos

"¡Bien! Fred y yo distraeremos a Krei pero tienen que ser lo mas veloces que puedan"-

Entonces Haru y Baymax fueron a ayudar a Fred mientras Gogo dejo de huir y dio la vuelta para ir en dirección directa hacia el mutante, este pensó que podría aprovechar para atacarla pero al lanzar fuego en dirección a la chica, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que apareció un chico desviando el ataque.

Después de eso, Wasabi salto lo mas rápido que pudo y Gogo aprovecho para girar alrededor de el. Honey preparo su bomba de cloruro de sodio esperando el momento, de un momento a otro Gogo se alejo dejando al chico jalando oxigeno.

"¡Ahora!"-grito Haru desde la distancia

Honey sin dudarlo arrojo la bomba y el chico quedo atrapado en una especie de cristal, lo único libre era su cabeza, no trataba de liberarse puesto que lo único que hacia era respirar de manera desesperada.

Al terminar eso, Gogo y Wasabi fueron a ayudar a los demás mientras que Honey se acerco al mutante con lentitud. La rubia no podía explicarlo pero sintió que algo la obligaba a quitarle la mascara, un poco dudosa tomo la tela que cubría la mayor parte de la cara y la jalo hacia abajo, retirándola para dejar ver su cara.

En el momento en que lo hizo, se retiro velozmente en estado de shock mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca.

"...No..."-susurro mientras aparecían lagrimas en sus ojos

Todos los demás la oyeron gritar así que sin importar lo que estuviera pasando, decidieron ir a ayudar a su amiga mientras sin darse cuenta Krei se acercaba a la maquina.

"Honey ¿Qué pasa... no inventes"-susurro Fred en un estado de shock igual al de su amiga

"...No puede ser"-suspiro Wasabi

"...Qué esto sea una broma"-susurro Gogo

Haru estaba algo confundida cuando los vio sorprenderse de esa manera, salto de la espalda de Baymax y se acerco a sus amigos pero de repente sintió como Baymax puso su mano en su hombro.

"Haru, como tu medico personal, te recomiendo no acercarte"-dijo el robot-"Podría ser peligroso para ti"-

"Hey, estaré bien... solo ve a detener a Krei"-le pidió algo confundida

"Haru.."-

"Es una orden"-

Al decir eso Baymax no tuvo mas opción que obedecer así que se fue a alejar a Krei de la maquina mientras Haru se acercaba caminando a sus amigos.

"Oigan porque están todos como si..."-se detuvo de inmediato al ver al sujeto que tenían prisionero

No... no podía ser el, pero era obvio que si lo era, ella jamás lo confundiría con nadie pero... es imposible.

"...¿T-Tadashi?"-pregunto Haru con la voz quebradiza mientras su corazón empezaba a latir rápido

Tadashi solo se quedo mirándola con furia y confusión.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"...Eres... eres Tadashi..¿C-cómo ..."-<p>

Haru no podía hablar, por mas que trataba de pronunciar las palabras, simplemente no podía decir nada.

"¿Cómo es posible?..."-pregunto con un susurro-"¿Porqué eres tu?..."-

De repente la niña sintió algo dentro de ella, un tipo de dolor le estaba dando en todo su interior y no había forma de calmarlo, nadie decía nada, podía escuchar como Baymax fue lanzado por Krei hasta estrellarse en un muro... no le importaba, sus amigos fueron a tratar de detener al hombre... tampoco le importaba... Tadashi no respondía...

_Eso la hacia enfurecer..._

"...Respondeme Tadashi..."-ordeno la niña sintiendo que iba a explotar de la rabia-"...¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?... ¡Respondeme Tadashi!"-

El prisionero dejo de respirar agitadamente y le respondió con desprecio.

"¡No me llames así! Yo no se quien es Tadashi..."-contesto el joven-"Mi nombre es Kai"-

Con esa respuesta, Haru sintió que a su furia le fue agregada mucha mas confusión.

"¿Kai?...p-pero ¿Porque..."-

Antes de poder contestar fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de ella.

"Mi escaneo indica que Tadashi presenta amnesia post-traumatismo y aunque esta perfectamente saludable, su ADN presenta una mutación que no lo lastima físicamente pero hace que pueda producir fuego directamente de su cuerpo"-

En ese momento Haru entendió todo.

"_Tadashi esta aquí"-_

Tadashi realmente estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

Baymax... el lo había escaneado desde el principio... Baymax sabia que Tadashi estaba vivo.

Con la cabeza baja, la chica volteo a ver al robot que se acercaba a ella lentamente. Baymax sabia que esto iba a pasar si ella se enteraba, El ritmo cardiaco de Haru comenzaba a incrementar y su cerebro comenzaba a enviar señales involuntarias por el estado de shock que presentaba, El estado emocional de Haru se convirtió en algo inestable.

"Tu...¿Tu lo sabias?"-pregunto Haru sin mirarlo

"Haru.."-

"¡¿Tu lo sabias?!"-pregunto esa vez mirándolo con los ojos llorosos

"Si"-contesto Baymax

"¡¿Y porqué no me dijiste?!"-exigió una respuesta

"Me pediste que no lo hiciera"-contesto Baymax-"Además era lo mejor para tu estado emocional"-

"¡No Baymax!"-grito Haru completamente furiosa-"¡No era lo mejor! ¡Sabias que mi hermano estaba vivo! ¡Mi familia mas cercana! ¡El único padre que he conocido estaba realmente vivo y no me dijiste nada!"-

"Era lo mejor para ti"-contesto el robot

"¡Ni tu ni nadie sabe que es lo mejor para mi!"-grito la niña comenzando a derramar lagrimas de furia-"Si tan solo... ¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido...¡Argh! ¡¿Porqué esto me pasa a mi?!"-

Sin saber que mas hacer, Haru cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza y respiraba de manera acelerada.

"_Tadashi ya no es el mismo...ya no es mi hermano.."-_pensó la niña de cabellos negros-"_Esa explosión lo transformo en... en este monstruo... ya no me recuerda, ya no soy nada para el...y todo por culpa de Krei"-_

De repente la adrenalina invadió a Haru y su cuerpo y mente comenzaron a reaccionar por si solos.

"¡Baymax alas!"-ordeno mientras se subía a la espalda del robot

Baymax obedeció y tan pronto comenzaron a volar, dejaron solo a Tadashi o 'Kai' mientras trataba de liberarse.

Sin mas, la niña se intereso poco por sus amigos que eran atacados y fijo su vista en Krei, no tenia ningún tipo de miedo ni confusión, solo deseaba hacerlo caer... quería venganza.

"¡¿Entonces esto es lo que me haces por no aceptar tu maldito trato?!"-pregunto Haru mientras hacia que Baymax persiguiera al hombre-"¡¿Decidiste que para vengarte seria buena idea robar mi invento y convertir a mi hermano en una bestia asesina?!"-

El hombre trataba de huir lo mas que podía pero era imposible, Haru controlaba demasiado bien a Baymax y no lo perdía de vista.

"¡Destruiste lo que quedaba de mi familia!"-grito la niña tratando de acorralarlo sin importarle que este huyera -"¡Me arrancaste a mi hermano! ¡El profesor Callaghan tenia razón sobre ti!"-

El enmascarado intentaba perderla pero de un momento a otro Haru y el robot fueron demasiado rápidos para el. Trato de atacarla usando microbots contra ella pero eso no la ahuyentó, de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para sujetarse de Baymax y salir bien tras la tormenta de microbots que simplemente le rasgó un trozo de su ropa que se encontraba en su torso. Era inútil atacarla, la joven estaba ciega de venganza.

Era mejor intentar huir de ella.

Al notar como Krei subía hasta el techo para perderla, a Haru se le ocurrió una idea; sin importarle nada, hizo que este subiera cada vez mas y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el techo ella sabia que era el momento de poner su plan en marcha.

"¡Usa el puño cohete!"-le ordeno la niña al robot

Baymax lanzo su puño por debajo de los píes del hombre provocando que se separara de los microbots y cayera al suelo.

Al estrellarse contra el piso, se le cayo la mascara y Haru salto de Baymax para tomarla rápidamente. Ella lo observaba con desprecio y asco.

"Se acabo el juego Krei"-dijo la niña mientras iba a encararlo

Sus amigos estaban atónitos después de verla actuar así, nunca pensaron de lo que Haru podría ser capaz.

Sin mas, Haru estaba preparada para enfrentar cara a cara a Krei, pero cuando el hombre volteo a verla, se sorprendió.

_No era Alistar Krei..._

"..¿Profesor Callaghan?"-pregunto Haru confundida

El solo la miro sin decir nada. Los demás se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo que se sintieron traicionados.

"¿Qué esta..."-iba a preguntar antes de sentir como su mente le traía todo-"Usted causo el fuego... p-pero se suponía que... murió"-

"Use tus microbots para sobrevivir"-contesto el hombre-"Tadashi, por otro lado, estaba cerca de unos químicos que explotaron con el fuego"-

"U-usted... ¿No lo protegió?"-pregunto la niña sintiéndose indignada

"No, no tenia planeado que sobreviviera pero cuando encontré que tenia amnesia y esos poderes pensé que seria útil para.."-

"¡¿Útil?! ¡¿Pensó en mi hermano como un arma?!"-pregunto Haru aun mas furiosa que antes

"Dame la mascara"-pidió Callaghan

"¡Todo este tiempo Tadashi lo vio a usted como un héroe! ¡Yo también lo admiraba!"-grito Haru llena de rencor-"¡Usted era su mentor, su inspiración y hasta un segundo padre para el! ¡¿Y el nunca significo nada para usted?!"-

"¡Yo nunca pedí que esto saliera así!"-grito Callaghan-"El no debió entrar al incendio"-

"¡Entro ahí para salvarme!"-

"¡Ese fue su error!"-

* * *

><p><em>"Un error..."-<em>

_"¿Un error?"-_

Haru de repente sintió que la ira y venganza que sentía antes, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, se sentía traicionada, se sentía como una idiota, se sentía pisoteada, se sentía invadida por una ira asesina.

_Se sentía rota..._

"Baymax... destrúyelo"-

Al decir eso, todos los demás voltearon a verla... No podía estar hablando enserio.

_Pero hablaba muy enserio.._

_Callaghan ya no tenia derecho a seguir viviendo..._

En el momento que Baymax se acerco a ella, Haru ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo.

"Mi programación me impide lastimar a una persona"-dijo Baymax

Haru simplemente abrió el puerto de Baymax y tomo la tarjeta verde arrojándola lejos.

"Ya no mas"-susurro la niña

"Haru, esto no es para lo que Tadashi me programo"-

"No me importa"-contesto ella volviendo a cerrar el panel y viendo como los ojos del robot se tornaban rojos-"Baymax, destrúyelo"-ordeno finalmente

Sin mas, el profesor Callaghan tuvo que huir puesto que Baymax lo seguía y lo atacaba con la intención de matarlo.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"-pregunto Gogo mientras ella y sus amigos corrían para detener a Baymax

¿_Como se atrevían a ayudarlo?_

"¡Kai ayudame!"-escucho gritar a Callaghan

De repente ella tuvo que voltear porque escucho algo quebrarse, y para su sorpresa encontró a su 'hermano' envuelto en llamas y acercándose hacia ella.

"Dame la mascara"-ordeno este

"Tu ni siquiera me hables"-pidió con una mirada de furia

"Te lo advierto niña... dame la mascara"-

"No.."-

Al responder, rápidamente tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego que le fue lanzada. Después de levantarse, noto perfectamente como Tadashi se acercaba a ella con la intensión de lastimarla.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"-grito la chica mientras esquivaba hábilmente todos sus golpes-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a no recordarme?!"-

El chico no la escucho y trato de golpearla mientras ella lo esquivaba como podía, ellos dos tenían prácticamente los mismos movimientos de artes marciales.

"¡Me juraste que jamás estarías en mi contra!"-grito Haru intentando golpearlo a el también-"¡¿O acaso olvidaste eso también?!"-

"¡Dame la mascara!"-grito Tadashi arrojándole una bola de fuego

"¡¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decirme?!"-pregunto la niña llena de furia mientras esquivaba el ataque-"¡Después de todo este tiempo! ¡¿Tienes idea de como fue para mi pensar que estabas muerto?!"-

"¡No tengo ni idea de quien rayos eres!"-grito este tratando de patearla

"¡¿Entonces no tienes idea de como casi me consume la depresión que me causaste?!"-pregunto Haru tratando de bloquear esa patada con su propia pierna-"¡¿No tienes ninguna idea, Tadashi?!"-

"¡Dame la mascara, Haru!"-

Cuando la niña escucho su propio nombre salir de los labios de su hermano, sintió como si su vida se fuera por unos segundos.

"D-dijiste.. ¡Ah!"-

De repente Haru se encontró a si misma bajo su hermano, quien la había derribado y encendía su cuerpo en llamas. Eso la obligo a soltar la mascara porque de repente sintió como el pedazo de su piel descubierto por la rasgadura de su ropa comenzaba a doler como el infierno. Pero su tortura no termino ahí puesto que sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente viendo como el que antes era Tadashi, levantaba su mano rodeada por fuego y la acercaba al cuello de la niña con toda intención de asesinarla ahí.

Haru grito como nunca lo había hecho, estaba tan asustada, no quería morir... no quería morir a manos de su propio hermano mayor.

A pocos milímetros de matarla, el joven fue golpeado por un disco amarillo provocando que se apartara de Haru. La pelinegra se trato de levantar sujetándose el estomago, podía contemplar como una quemadura había sido provocada ahí. Al ponerse de píe e intentar mantener el equilibrio, se encontró con Gogo.

"¡Desactiva a Baymax!"-le ordeno a la niña

"N-no"-respondió Haru algo adolorida-"El... el tiene que pagar"-

Antes de contradecirla, Gogo y Haru voltearon al ver como 'Tadashi' tomo la mascara y rápidamente se la dio a Callaghan.

"¡No!"-grito la pelinegra sin importarle su herida y correr junto a Baymax-"¡Destruyelo!"-

Cuando estos intentaron escapar, Baymax estiro el brazo, preparándose para atacar pero... nunca llego, Honey Lemon le había logrado colocar el chip de cuidado medico.

"Mi sistema ha sido violado"-dijo Baymax volviendo a ser el mismo

Al mirar a su alrededor, Baymax pudo observar como los demás estaban heridos... lastimados por su culpa.

"Me disculpo por lo que ocasione"-dijo mientras ayudaba a los demás a levantarse

"¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!"-pregunto Haru completamente a Honey Lemon

"Tenia que evitar que hicieras una locura"-contesto la rubia

"Dijimos que íbamos a atraparlos... no esto"-dijo Gogo

"¡Nunca debí pedirle a ustedes que me ayudaran!"-

Sin mas, Haru se subió a la espalda de Baymax.

"Haru, detecto una quemadura de tercer grado en.."-

"¡No me interesa! ¡Alas!"-grito la niña

Baymax no tuvo mas opción que obedecer.

"Busca a Callaghan..."-

"Mi sistema mejorado ha sido dañado"-

Haru solo se enfureció mas.

"¡Elevate!"-

Mientras se iba, sus amigos trataban de hacerla entrar en razon

"Haru, esto no era parte del plan"-dijo Fred

Sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, Haru y Baymax se fueron.

_"Esto no se quedara_ así"-pensó la niña mientras se dirigía a casa.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Haru se dirigió a la cochera junto con Baymax. Ella se veía extremadamente mal, respiraba de manera forzada para contener su furia y su dolor por la quemadura provocada por... Kai.<p>

Baymax sabia que Haru estaba destruida por dentro, nadie tiene porque aguantar algo así, entonces ¿Porqué ella tendría que hacerlo? Apenas es una niña. Baymax confiaba en que Haru no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, en el tiempo en que estuvo con ella se dio cuenta de que clase de persona es y a pesar de que Haru trata de ser valiente y tomar las cosas en sus manos, simplemente no puede con toda esta carga que lleva sobre sus hombros.

_Justamente como Tadashi._

El robot la escaneó cuidadosamente mientras ella le quitaba su casco y comenzaba a repararlo.

"Mi escaneo indica que estas estresada"-comento Baymax

"¡Estoy bien!"-grito la niña mientras trabajaba en el casco

"Si tu herida no es tratada pronto, podría llegar a ser peligroso porque.."-

"¡Podrás curarme cuando acabemos con esto!"-grito Haru mientras se acercaba a el y le volvía a poner el casco-"Listo ¿Esta mejor así?"-

Baymax parpadeo repetidas veces adaptándose a los cambios en su escáner.

"Mi escaneo mejorado volvió a la normalidad"-

"Bien, ahora solo tenemos que..."-la pelinegra dejo de hablar cuando oprimió el puerto de Baymax

Por mas que oprimía el puerto de Baymax este no se abría...¿Baymax estaba negando ordenes?

"Baymax abre tu puerto"-ordeno la niña

"¿Vas a remover mi chip de asistencia medica?"-pregunto el robot

"¡Sí eso es justo lo que hare! ¡Ahora abre!"-grito Haru comenzando a perder su paciencia-"¡No estoy para tonterías ahora, Baymax! ¡Abre tu puerto ya!"-

"¿Quieres que elimine al profesor Callaghan?"-

"¡Baymax, obedeceme! ¡Abre tu puerto ahora!"-contesto Haru evitando la pregunta y quitando un pedazo de la armadura de Baymax para dejar el puerto vulnerable

"¿Eliminar al profesor Callaghan hará que tu estado emocional mejore?"-

"¡Sí!... q-quiero decir no... ¡No lo se!"-contesto la pelinegra mientras trataba de abrirlo con las dos manos

"¿Esto es lo que Tadashi quería?"-

Al mencionar a Tadashi, Haru se detuvo por unos segundos pero decidió ignorarse a si misma y seguir tratando de abrir el puerto de acceso.

"¡Eso ya no importa!"-contesto Haru

"Tadashi me programo para ayudar a las personas"-

"¡Te dije que ya no importa!"-

"¿Quieres eliminarlo a el también?"-

"¡Solo abre de una maldita vez!"-

"¿Eliminar a Tadashi hará que mejore tu estado emocional?"-

"¡No sigas!"-grito Haru amenazando con llorar

"Tadashi quería que tu.."-

"¡TADASHI SE HA IDO!"-

Después de gritar, Haru colapso sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba y se apoyaba en Baymax.

"...T-Tadashi se ha ido.."-susurro la niña mientras lloraba

"Tadashi esta aquí"-dijo Baymax

"N-no Baymax..."-contesto Haru con la voz quebradiza-"Ese ya no es Tadashi... ese... ese monstruo ya no es mi hermano"-

"Tadashi esta aquí"-

"No... ya no me recuerda... ya no le importo"-susurro Haru sintiendo que iba a colapsar en el suelo-"Tadashi ya no existe...ahora es Kai"-

"Tadashi"-

De repente, Haru encontró un brillo proveniente del estomago de Baymax. Se tallo los ojos para poder ver mejor y para su sorpresa realmente se encontró con... con Tadashi.

"**_Hola, mi nombre es Tadashi Hamada, y este es mi primer ensayo para mi proyecto de robotica..."-_**

En el video, podía contemplar como Tadashi estaba frente a Baymax y cuando trataba de encenderlo este comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y molestos.

**_"¡Detente!"-gritaba Tadashi una y otra vez_**

"P-pero...¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto Haru de manera confundida ¿Porqué Baymax quería que ella viera esto?

_**"Este es el septimo ensayo...veamos que pasa"-dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa forzada mientras encendía al robot**_

Al poco tiempo después de encenderlo, Haru noto perfectamente como su hermano mayor era golpeado por Baymax y trataba de quitárselo de encima pero acabo noqueado cuando el brazo del robot salió disparado contra su cabeza. Para su suerte, Baymax se desactivo justo después de eso.

_**"Hola soy Tadashi Hamada y este es el noveno ensayo"-dijo Tadashi sin muchos ánimos mientras encendía a Baymax**_

Justo al encenderlo, causo un corto circuito e hizo que la luz se fuera, el joven comenzó a revisar a su robot con una linterna mientras se veía totalmente confundido.

_**".. No me rendiré contigo"-dijo Tadashi con confianza-"Se que ahora no lo entiendes pero la gente te necesita, en especial.."**_

_**"¡¿Quien es el imbécil que corto la energía?!"-se escucho una voz masculina demasiado grave**_

La niña no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver como Tadashi se asustaba y apagaba la cámara.

_**"Este es el decimo sexto ensayo y..."-**_

Tadashi no pudo ni siquiera terminar la presentación porque de repente Fred y Wasabi entraron corriendo al laboratorio. El amante de los comics se veía espantado puesto que en su brazo había un especie de guante que disparaba rayos de plasma.

**_"¡Tadashi, ayudame!"-grito Fred tratando de dejar de disparar_**

**_"¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!"-pregunto Tadashi_**

**_"¡Fred se estaba probando el guante que invente pero derramo café sobre el!"-explico Wasabi_**

**_"¡No me lo puedo quitar!"-_**

**_"Wow Fred ¡¿Qué haces?! Oh_ _¡Demonios!"-_**

_**"¡Alejate de mi!"-**_

_**"¡Ayúdenme!"-**_

**_"¡No hagas eso!_**_** ¡Ah!"-**_

**_"¡Mi trasero!"-_**

**_"¡Quítenme este guante!"-_**

**_"¡Deja de disparar!"_**

**_"¡Alguien sálveme!"-_**

Eso explicaba aquella vez que Tadashi llego a casa oliendo a quemado y con los pantalones rotos.

_**"Hola... soy Tadashi Hamada y este es el.. ensayo numero treinta y nueve"-**_

_**"Hola, yo soy Baymax"-**_

La mirada de Tadashi contenía esperanzas cuando Baymax comenzó a hablar, pero termino cuando el robot lo abrazo de repente.

_**"Hola yo soy..."-Tadashi no pudo terminar porque se quedo dormido repentinamente**_

Haru noto que ahora estaba sonriendo mientras veía estos videos.

**_"¡OW!"-_**

**_"¡Funciono! Se activo automáticamente cuando dijiste 'ow'"-le dijo Tadashi a su amigo Fred mientras este trataba de contener el llanto_**

**_"Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente de cuidado..."-entonces Baymax se desactivo_**

**_"Estamos acercándonos cada vez mas"-dijo Tadashi manteniendo sus esperanzas-"Pasame la cinta adhesiva, Fred"-_**

**_"Oh no..."-_**

Conforme fueron pasando los videos, Haru no podía creer que Tadashi no se rendia después de casi cien ensayos en las que la mayoría terminaba herido. Tadashi parecía que por nada del mundo se rendiría con Baymax...

_En ese momento entendió porque estaba viendo esto..._

**_"Ensayo numero noventa y cuatro..."-dijo Tadashi sin muchas ganas de continuar_**

**_"Hola, yo soy Baymax"-saludo el robot-"Tu asistente medico personal"-_**

**_"Funciona...¡Funciona!"-se emociono el chico_**

De repente Tadashi comenzó a bailar de alegría pero después de tranquilizarse, dejo que Baymax lo escaneara.

**_"Mi escaneo indica que estas feliz"-_**

_**"¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz!"-grito el chico mientras abrazaba el robot-"¡No puedo creer que funcionas! Wow ¡No puedo esperar a que Haru te vea!"-**_

_**"¿Haru?"-**_

_**"Mi hermana... Oh si, me recordaste algo"-dijo el muchacho antes de aclararse la garganta-"Haru, si estas viendo este video es porque te mostré todo de lo que Baymax es capaz, se que te preguntaras porque grave mis ensayos... y no, no fue para que te rieras de mi o para explicarte porque llego tarde a casa"-**_

Haru no entendía a donde quería llegar Tadashi con esto.

**_"Quiero confesarte que tuve la idea de crear a Baymax a los trece años... justo la edad que tenias hasta esta mañana, siempre soñé con crear a un robot para ayudar a las personas y... este lugar fue justamente lo que necesitaba para cumplir ese sueño, por eso quiero que entres a la universidad porque sean cuales sean tus sueños, este lugar te ayudara a cumplirlos. Haru... se que estos últimos meses han sido duros para ti y que no te querías mudar pero... todo mejorara, te lo prometo...se que no he sido el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y que estábamos mejor viviendo con tía Cass pero, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti"-_**

La niña sentía que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez.

_**"Por ahora se que quieres seguir en las peleas robóticas y no quieres venir a la universidad conmigo... pero aun así no me rendiré contigo, tu viste como no me rendí con Baymax y creeme que no descansare hasta que vea ese asombroso futuro que crearas...no, en realidad no descansare hasta ver ese grandioso futuro que crearemos juntos... Tienes mucho talento Haru, mucho mas que yo y aunque a veces tenga celos de ti..."-**_

_¿Celoso de ella?_

**_"Estoy seguro que tu y Baymax ayudaran a mucha gente...porque hasta ahora tu y Baymax son mis mas grandiosos inventos... bueno técnicamente yo no te hice pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para criarte, l-lo que quiero decir es que...Haru, estoy orgulloso de ti y siempre lo estaré... Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza hueca..."_****_-dijo el chico sonriendo hasta que miro su reloj-"Eso fue todo Baymax, gracias; Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado"-_**

Entonces, el video se detuvo... Haru simplemente se quito el guante y toco con cuidado la pantalla que aun tenia el rostro de su hermano, ya no se sentía triste puesto que sonreía a pesar de que lloraba. Se sentía como una tonta, estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

_Estaba a punto de rendirse._

"Gracias Baymax..."-agradeció la niña-"Yo... lamento todo esto...s-si no fuera por ti"-

Haru no termino de hablar puesto que el robot estaba abrazándola, sentía que era justo lo que necesitaba. Borrándose sus lagrimas, se separo, miro a Baymax y le sonrió ligeramente.

"Tadashi nunca se rindió contigo... o conmigo"-dijo la pelinegra-"...Yo tampoco me rendiré con él"-

"Haru..."-

La niña se volteo y encontró a sus amigos acercándose a ella. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

"Chicos yo... lo lamento, estaba tan ciega y usaba la ira para ocultar el dolor que sentía..."-confeso mientras veía como Gogo se acercaba aun mas a ella-"Se que me dirás que soy una idiota, Gogo, pero... y-yo simplemente no soy como Tadashi y..."-

Otra vez sintió un par de brazos envolverla en un cálido abrazo, abrió los ojos repentinamente al darse cuenta que era Gogo quien la estaba abrazando.

"Vamos a atrapar a Callaghan"-le dijo la chica tranquilamente-"Y esta vez lo haremos bien"-

"G-gracias pero... también tengo que traer de vuelta a Tadashi, tengo que hacerlo recordar quien soy y para eso... tengo que pelear yo sola contra el"-

"Haru"-Wasabi la llamo pero sabiendo que iba a decir, ella lo interrumpió

"Wasabi, se que es peligroso y que no tendrá piedad conmigo pero.."-

"Descuida... cuenta conmigo"-le aseguro el chico-"Solo esta vez no nos abandones en una isla"-

"Uh... perdónenme por eso"-

"Oh descuida"-dijo Fred con una sonrisa-"Heathcliff nos recogió en el helicóptero familiar"-

"Haru"-Honey Lemon se acerco a ella con una memoria en las manos-"Necesitamos que veas esto"-

Cuando Honey puso la memoria, Haru vio el video con tranquilidad hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que querían mostrarle. Al acercar la vista hacia la piloto de la nave que se perdió dentro del portal se dio cuenta de porque Callaghan hacia todo esto.

"La mujer que murió en el accidente era la hija de Callaghan"-susurro Haru

"Si y es por eso que planea vengarse de Krei"-contesto la rubia-"Mañana habrá una gran ceremonia para inaugurar su nuevo proyecto"-

"Seria la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.."-dijo la pelinegra comenzando a entender

"Significa que Callaghan y... Tadashi estarán ahí"-interrumpió Gogo

"Entonces mañana tendré que pelear contra Tadashi para hacerlo recordar"-dijo la niña sintiéndose nerviosa

"Creo que Baymax y tu serán capaces de..."-Fred iba a hablar pero Haru lo interrumpio

"Baymax no me acompañará"-dijo la niña-"El los ayudara a ustedes para distraer a Callaghan mientras yo intento convencer a Tadashi"-

"No puedes ir sola, te matara"-Honey trato de convencerla

"Se que puedo hacerlo, s-solo..."-

"Dame tus zapatos"-pidió Gogo repentinamente

"¿Mis que?"-

"Si vas a ir sola, al menos necesitaras con que darte ventaja"-contesto la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras

"No entiendo..."-

"Solo escuchala y a mi dame tus guantes"-pidió esta vez Wasabi

Haru no entendió perfectamente pero los obedeció y una vez que les dio a ambos los objetos, sintió como casi perdía el equilibrio.

Baymax la sostuvo mientras ella se sujetaba el estomago, se había olvidado de su herida...

"Ve a tu habitación para que descanses y que Baymax te cure esa quemadura, necesitas estar bien mañana"-aconsejo Honey

Haru asintió y los dejo a ellos trabajar mientras se iba con Baymax.

* * *

><p>"Vamos con cuidado, tia Cass podría despertar si..."-<p>

"No será necesario"-

Haru y Baymax se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que las luces se encendían y que la tía Cass estaba sentada en el sillón con su piyama puesta y con una mirada de decepción.

"Llamaron de la universidad"-dijo con voz seria-"Dijeron que solo te quedaba una semana para inscribirte"-concluyo remarcando la 'inscribirte'

"Tía Cass, se que yo te dije que..."-Haru iba a tratar de poner una escusa pero su tía la interrumpió

"¡Olvida eso! Lo que quiero saber es ¿A donde has estado yendo últimamente? ¿Y que hace este robot enorme contigo"-pregunto la mujer muy seria mientras señalaba a Baymax

Estaba totalmente arruinada, cuando la Tía Cass se enoja es malo peor cuando sospecha que algo anda mal, no se lo puedes ocultar por siempre.

"Se que todo esto se ve mal pero puedo explicártelo"-

"Haru ya no quiero mas mentiras ¿Ok?"-dijo Cass-"Se que no soy perfecta y que no tengo la mas mínima idea de como criar a una adolescente pero ¡No voy a quedarme ahí mientras vas a esas peleas ilegales!"-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No es eso"-tartamudeo la niña

"¡No nací ayer, Señorita!"-grito la mujer de ojos verdes

"Te digo que no es eso, el es Baymax, Tadashi lo creo para curar a los enfermos y..."-

"¡¿Y además de todo usas el robot de tu hermano para pelear?!"-

"¡No tía! no es eso, Baymax esta ayudándome a..."-

"Haru, se que estos momentos son difíciles para ti, pero no puedes hacer cosas como estas ¿Entiendes? Tadashi no quería que desperdiciaras tu vida de esta forma"-

"¡Es justamente por Tadashi que estoy haciendo esto!"-

"¡¿Oh enserio?! ¡Pues no es muy considerado que solo porque tu hermano haya muerto arrojes tu vida a la basura!"-

"¡TADASHI ESTA VIVO!"-grito Haru sin pensar

Ese grito hizo que Cass se quedara sin palabras, antes de que esta volviera a hablar, Haru decidió explicarle todo.

"El día que te dije que iba a inscribirme... en realidad fui atacada en una fabrica abandonada, dos hombres habían robado mis microbots..."-explico Haru antes de que su tía la interrumpiera

"¿I-iniciaron el fuego apropósito?"-pregunto la mujer sin saber que mas decir

"...Uno de ellos lo hizo, Fui con la policía pero no me creyeron que un hombre con una mascara de Kabuki y un hombre que disparaba fuego de sus manos me atacaron así que...decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos"-

"...¿T-tu sola?..."-

"No..., no del todo sola, Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Baymax ayudaron...las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien y cuando estábamos a punto de atraparlos pues... paso algo demasiado increíble"-

"Haru... n-no estoy entendiendo que tiene que ver Tadashi con todo esto"-interrumpió Cass

"... El día del incendio... Tadashi no murió, estaba cerca de unos químicos que hicieron que mutara genéticamente y después de la explosión le dio amnesia...tía..."-Haru respiro profundamente antes de continuar-"Tadashi es el que disparaba fuego, el profesor Callaghan aprovecho su amnesia y le lleno la cabeza con mentiras porque..."-

"¿Me estas diciendo que Tadashi ahora es un mutante malvado?"-

"Si... y algo mas"-tartamudeo la niña-"...Trato de asesinarme"-

Ahora Cass no podía resistir, la mujer cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras trataba de evitar su llanto. Haru no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrodillarse y abrazarla.

"Se que todo esto es difícil de creer... pero no estoy mintiendo"-susurro la pelinegra

"T-te creo..."-contesto Cass

"¿De verdad?"-pregunto la niña sorprendida

"Si, se que no mentirías sobre algo así"-dijo la mujer-"...Esto es mi culpa"-

"¿Qué? ¡No!"-respondió Haru-"Nada de esto es tu culpa"-

"Si tan solo no fuera tan pésima cuidándolos... tal vez esto.."-

"No... si no fuera por ti, Tadashi y yo habríamos sido separados hace mucho tiempo, deja de decir que eres mala criando niños porque tu eres lo mas cercano a una madre que he tenido"-susurro Haru-"Y descuida que todo mejorara, mañana te prometo que Tadashi estará aquí con nosotras"-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto Cass separándose de ella

"Tadashi tiene un 51% de oportunidad de recuperar la memoria"-dijo Baymax

"¿Lo vez? solo confía en mi"-contesto Haru tratando de levantarse-"Yo hare que recuerde y ¡Ah!"-

Haru cayo rendida al suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¡¿Qué tienes?!"-pregunto Cass con preocupación

"La quemadura de Haru no ha sido tratada"-dijo Baymax acercándose a la niña

"¿Quemadura?... Entonces Tadashi..."-

"E-estaré bien...hace falta mas que una pequeña quemadura para rendirme"-

Poco después, Haru perdió el conocimiento pero aun así, Baymax y Cass no perdieron el tiempo y ayudaron a la niña con su herida.

* * *

><p>Esto no tenia sentido para Kai, era imposible...<p>

El no la conocía...

No le importaba si ella vivía o no...

No era mas que un estorbo...

_Entonces ¿Porqué sabia su nombre?_

"Kai ¿Porque sigues despierto?"-pregunto una voz cerca de el

El joven dejo de pensar y volteo a ver a Callaghan.

"Dime mas sobre mi"-pidió sin rodeos

Callaghan se sorprendió por un momento pero después esforzó una sonrisa falsa.

"Ya te lo dije todo"-contesto con simpleza-"Haz encerrado desde que naciste porque el mundo temía de tus poderes, Krei me puso a cargo de estudiarte... Abigail y yo fuimos como una familia para ti todo este tiempo, nunca conociste a nadie mas"-

Eso no lo hacia sentir nada.

"¿Estas seguro?"-pregunto el joven aun seriamente

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, la única razón por la que saliste es por la explosión"-contesto Callaghan tratando de convencerlo-"Todos piensan que estas muerto"-

"Pero... si yo no conocía a nadie mas ¿Porqué sabia el nombre de esa niña?"-

"¿Cual niña?"-

"Haru...creo que tu también la conoces"-

"Oh... si, ella es quien creo los microbots"-contesto el hombre tratando de evitar esto

"¿Y yo la conocía?"-

"No"-

"Pero yo sabia su nombre cuando la derribe"-

"Ella y sus amigos se llamaron por sus nombres repetidas veces"-

"Pero no es solo eso, cuando la vi sentí... algo que no me gustaba, era como.. dolor...y ese sentimiento empeoro cuando me llamo... Tadashi"-

"Kai, ya es suficiente"-

"Ella dijo que yo era su hermano..."-

"Estaba mintiendo"-

"Pero se veía realmente convencida y herida...¿Me estas ocultando algo?"-

"No, ya te dije la verdad"-

"¡Pero con todo lo que me dices no siento nada! En cambio... cerca de.. Haru, comencé a sentir mucho dolor y... creo que ese dolor me quiere decir algo importante"-

"¡Suficiente! esa niña solo intenta engañarte, eso que sientes en tu interior es odio"-contesto Callaghan-"Ella no es mas que un obstáculo en nuestros planes, por eso intentaste matarla"-

Entonces Kai recordó lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, si de verdad ella significara algo para el, no habría intentado asesinarla.

"...Esta bien"-

"...Vete a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer"-

Sin mas, Robert Callaghan se fue dejándolo solo, mientras Kai simplemente se acostó tratando de dormir.

"...¿Porqué todo es tan difícil?"-susurro intentando conciliar sueño

"_Dashi..."-_

De repente el joven escucho una voz demasiado aguda, esa voz hizo que su cabeza doliera por unos instantes.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-susurro Kai

_"Dashi..."-_

Al escucharlo otra vez, decidió usar sus poderes para volar y escuchar esa voz mas de cerca.

"_Dashi"-_

Esta vez escucho la voz acompañada de una risa, la seguía lo mas rápido que podía pero al llegar al lugar donde esa voz lo guío, simplemente desapareció.

"Esto no tiene sentido"-susurro el joven mirando a su alrededor

"Dashi..."-escucho murmurar a alguien

El joven volteo y a través de una ventana, encontró una habitación donde sobre una cama había una niña dormida. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que esa niña no era nadie mas que Haru.

La observo con cuidado, la pelinegra estaba profundamente dormida con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y sin estar cubierta por una manta, lo que hacia que fuera mas notorio que su estomago estuviera vendado.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió por verla en tanta tranquilidad... se veía realmente tierna.

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Tierna?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

"Tadashi..."-

Al escuchar eso, el muchacho salió de sus pensamientos y volteo en dirección a un robot blanco que lo observaba.

"No te acerques"-amenazo Kai mientras encendía su mano y la acercaba a Haru-"Si intentas algo, matare a tu amiga"-

"No logro entender porque harías eso"-

"¿Porqué dudas que lo haría?"-pregunto el chico

"Además de todas las cosas con las que me programaste, también me programaste para proteger a Haru, No veo porque tu la querrías lastimar"-

"Me confundes de persona, yo no te programe"-

"Mi escaneo indica que eres Tadashi"-contesto el robot

"Pues te equivocas, mi nombre es Kai"-contradijo el joven

Baymax entendía que teniendo amnesia, Tadashi no iba a escucharlo así que no le dijo nada y simplemente lo miro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Haru comenzaba a despertar así que Tadashi se fue volando por la ventana pero no sin antes tirar algo por accidente.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto Haru bostezando

"Tadashi"-contesto Baymax

"¿Eh? ¿Como que... oh"-se inclino a recoger la gorra de su hermano-"Lamento dejarte activado amigo, tu también necesitas descansar"-

"Soy un robot, no necesito descansar"-contesto el robot

"Si pero mañana no me puedo arriesgar a que te quedes sin batería"-contesto la niña riendo un poco-"Baymax, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"-

Sin mas Baymax se desactivo.

Haru miro el reloj y mientras abrazaba la gorra de Tadashi, decidió dormirse otra vez.

"Antes de parpadear... contigo voy a estar...antes que a nadie estoy unida a ti..."-canto Haru ayudarse a si misma a dormir-"Buenas noches Tadashi... pase lo que pase, mañana volveremos a estar juntos"-

Mientras ella se fue a dormir, no sabia que alguien envuelto en llamas flotando afuera de su ventana.

"Mañana espero que pelees con toda tu fuerza..."-susurro el chico-"Porque aprovechare toda oportunidad que tenga para eliminarte"-

**Eso es todo por este capitulo, por favor pasen a ver mi nuevo crossover de Big Hero 6 y Frozen llamado 'Una historia de hermanos y hermanas'**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Después de volar por un buen rato, Haru y los demás encontraron a Callaghan usando el portal y a Tadashi a punto de quemar vivo a Krei.<p>

"¡Por favor!"-rogaba por su vida-"¡Te daré lo que quieras solo dejame ir!"-

"Es tarde para eso"-dijo Tadashi sabiendo que sus ordenes de matarlo eran claras-"Debes pagar por todo lo que hiciste"-

Y con eso, el joven encendió su brazo entero y lo dirigió hacia su victima.

"¡Tadashi, no!"-

Cuando el joven escucho esa voz, volteo y lo que encontró fue a las personas de la vez anterior.

"¡Profesor Callaghan, detenga esto!"-grito Haru saltando de Baymax y quitándose el casco

Al verla sin el casco, Tadashi o 'Kai' podía reconocer algo en el rostro de la niña pero aun así decidió ignorarlo.

"¡No cometan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse!"-grito la pelinegra-"Tadashi... por favor no hagas esto"-

Esta vez Haru no grito, parecía mas una suplica que aunque parecía funcionar por un momento, no logro convencer al muchacho.

"Kai, encargate de ellos"-ordeno Callaghan antes de dirigirse a Krei-"Después nos encargaremos de ti"-

Sin dudarlo por un momento, El chico con amnesia le disparo una bola de fuego increíblemente grande a los que antes eran sus amigos. Por un momento pensó que los había herido pero cuando el humo de su ataque se disperso, encontró una especie de campo de fuerza violeta y brillante rodeando a todo el equipo proveniente del guante izquierdo de Haru.

Una vez a salvo, ese campo de fuerza desapareció.

"¡Tadashi, se que sigues siendo tu!"-grito la niña-"¡Por favor intenta recordar!"-

"¡Mi nombre no es Tadashi!"-contesto el chico con furia

Haru sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil así que decidió poner el plan en marcha.

"Chicos, traten de destruir el portal y yo iré a tratar de que Tadashi recupere la memoria"-pidió Haru con seriedad-"Baymax, tu encargate de protegerlos"-

"Haru ¿Segura que podrás hacer esto? la ultima vez, él casi te..."-Honey iba a advertirle pero Haru la interrumpió

"Lo se... casi me destruye... pero no esta vez"-contesto Haru con determinación mientras se ponía el casco-"No importa lo que me pase... no traten de ayudarme"-

Los demás iban a protestar ante esa petición pero comprendieron al instante.

"Ten cuidado"-le pidió Gogo a la niña antes de irse junto con los demás a tratar de destruir la maquina

"Lo tendré"-susurro Haru antes de voltear a ver a Tadashi-"¡¿Quieres pelear conmigo?! ¡Entonces aquí estoy!"-

Después de gritarle, Haru noto perfectamente como el chico envuelto en llamas se acercaba a ella volando. No perdió oportunidad y salto de el lugar donde estaba parada, al hacerlo los propulsores de sus zapatos se encendieron provocando que ella volara al igual que su hermano.

"¡Volar no te salvara!"-grito Tadashi mientras le arrojaba bolas de fuego a la niña

Haru solo opto por protegerse con el campo de fuerza y cuando los ataques terminaron, ella solo se acerco al chico.

"¡No tenemos porque pelear! ¡Solo escuchame!"-pidió la pelinegra sabiendo que aun así, Tadashi no la escucharía-"¡Mi nombre es Haru! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡¿Recuerdas?! Ayer dijiste mi nombre"-

Tadashi trato de ignorarla lo mas que pudo, Callaghan tenia razón, esta niña trata de engañarlo.

El muchacho simplemente aprovecho que ella tenia la guardia baja y encendiendo sus brazos y piernas con fuego, trato de golpearla de cualquier manera posible.

"¡Tadashi, por favor basta!"-grito Haru mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba todos sus ataques

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"-grito el chico con furia

"¡Ese es tu nombre!"-respondió la niña

Con ese grito, Haru se enojo y decidió usar su guante derecho para dispararle un rayo de plasma que Tadashi esquivo con facilidad.

Después de ese ataque, Tadashi no tuvo tiempo de dudar y le expendiendo sus dos manos al frente, le arrojo una enorme cantidad de fuego. Haru trato de bloquearlo lo mas que pudo con el campo de fuerza pero fue tan poderoso que la arrojo lejos y la obligo a estrellarse dentro de una de las oficinas que había dentro del edificio. Con dificultad ella se levanto corrió sabiendo que Tadashi venia tras de ella.

"¡Trata de recordarme! ¡Soy tu hermana menor que siempre te mete en problemas!"-grito cuando el chico se acercaba a ella mientras quemaba la habitación entera-"¡Pero aun así me amas y tratas de cuidarme siempre!"-

"¡No te creo nada!"-grito el chico al arrojarle una bola de fuego

"¡Tienes que recordar algo! ¡Tus amigos! ¡La tía Cass! ¡Mochi o Baymax!"-grito Haru tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-"¡¿Recuerdas a Baymax?!"-

"¿Baymax?"-escucho preguntar a Tadashi

"¡Sí! ¡Tu lo inventaste para ayudar a las personas!"-contesto Haru tratando de dispararle pero el chico esquivaba todos los proyectiles con facilidad

La duda de Tadashi pareció no durar mucho porque el chico se acerco a ella y trato de golpearla pero esta vez sin encender fuego a sus brazos o piernas.

"¡Tienes que intentar recordar!"-le suplico Haru mientras bloqueaba los golpes de su hermano y trataba de detenerlo a el-"¡Se que en estos momentos te sientes confundido y solo!"-

"¡Tu no sabes nada!"-grito Tadashi tratando de patearla

"¡Claro que si!"-contesto la niña-"¡Así me sentí durante estos últimos días!"-

"¡Ya callate!"-

"¡También se que no estoy dispuesta a perderte!"-grito Haru tratando de razonar-"¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Lo lamento todo!"-

"¡Cierra la boca!"-

"¡Lamento que desde que nuestros padres murieron tu tuvieras que convertirte en un padre para mi! ¡Lamento nunca haberte escuchado y siempre meternos a ambos en problemas!"-grito la pelinegra-"¡Lamento ser la peor hermana del mundo!"-

"¡Basta ya!"-grito Tadashi arrojándole una bola de fuego

"¡Lamento que ahora no me recuerdes! ¡Lamento tu enojo! ¡Pero no me rendiré contigo!"-contesto Haru usando un campo de fuerza para protegerse-"¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Tu nunca te rendiste conmigo y ahora es mi turno!"-

Su hermano la volvió a ignorar y trato de golpearla otra vez, ella no tuvo mas opción y bloqueo su ataque pero después le dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo estrellarse sobre unos escombros.

"Peleas muy bien..."-dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba

"Tuve un gran maestro"-contesto Haru en igual tono, se refería a él

Después de eso, los dos siguieron peleando mientras el lugar se quemaba completamente a su alrededor, a Tadashi parecía no afectarle la temperatura o el humo mientras que Haru usaba el tanque de oxigeno en su traje para respirar.

"¡Tadashi si sigues así los dos moriremos!"-grito la niña preocupada por el incendio en el que se encontraban ambos

"¡No!"-contesto el chico arrojándole mas fuego del que ella se protegía-"¡Solo morirás tu!"-

Al gritarle, el chico trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero ella trato de bloquearlo con un campo de fuerza.

"Y después morirán tus amigos"-le susurro con una sonrisa mientras ella se asustaba

"¡No!"-grito Haru lanzando un rayo de plasma directamente contra Tadashi

Al disparar, Tadashi salió volando y estrellándose contra el muro. Con el miedo de que pudiera pasar algo peor, Haru simplemente disparo al techo y causo que el chico terminara enterrado por causa de unos escombros, al ver que trataba de levantarse, la niña corrió directo hacia él y levanto su guante derecho que apuntaba directo a la cara de Tadashi.

El chico la veía con frialdad desafiante mientras ella lo miraba con miedo.

"Hazlo... ¡¿Qué esperas?!"-pregunto el joven-"¡¿No vas a dispararme?!"-

"N-no..."-contesto Haru negando con la cabeza pero sin bajar el brazo-"No lo hare"-

"No seas cobarde ¡Hazlo ahora!"-le grito Tadashi para provocarla y sacar lo peor de ella

"¡N-no!"-contesto la pelinegra bajando el brazo-"¡Se que puedes recordar y no me rendiré contigo!"-

"Sino vas a acabar conmigo entonces sabes que tratare de matarte"-le dijo el chico apretando los dientes

"...Haz lo que quieras Tadashi, pero no olvides que no descansare hasta que vuelvas a ser el mismo"-contesto Haru quitándose los guantes

Al quitarse los guantes, ella los arrojo lejos sin importarle que se quedara indefensa y toco el rostro de su hermano. No tardo en sentir dolor puesto que el chico encendió su cuerpo en llamas.

"No me rendiré contigo..."-susurro Haru tratando de contener el dolor-"Eres mi hermano y te amo"-

"Detén esa mentira ahora"-pidió el chico sin atacarla todavía-"No importa cuantas veces lo intentes... no va a funcionar"-

Haru ahora no sabia que mas hacer, se sentía atrapada y sola a pesar de que no era ella quien estuviera atrapada.

"Mirame..."-pidió la niña mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos-"Estoy aquí...por favor mirame"-

Esta vez Tadashi la miro con cuidado y abrió los ojos fuertemente... esa mirada... había visto esa mirada antes...

"Por favor, Dashi... vuelve... te necesito"-

Antes de que el le dijera algo, los dos tuvieron que alejarse puesto que ese edificio estaba destruyéndose gracias al portal.

Tanto a Haru como a Tadashi no les quedo mas opción que volar lejos y terminar afuera otra vez, a ninguno le intereso nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor puesto ahora no hacían mas que mirarse mientras flotaban en lados opuestos. Los ojos oscuros de ambos estaban conectados, los ojos del chico estaban llenos de furia y confusión mientras que los ojos de la niña tenían lagrimas al igual que una mirada de determinación. Haru ya no sentía miedo, simplemente estaba cansada de que sus intentos resultaran en vano.

"Tadashi...por favor"-le susurro mientras le extendía la mano y cerraba los ojos

El joven no dijo nada y simplemente voló hacia ella.

Haru no se movió.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"-escucho preguntar a Wasabi desde su comunicador-"¡Muévete!"-

"¡No!"-contesto la chica sin siquiera bajar su mano

"¡¿Tienes idea de que hará si no te mueves?!"-pregunto ahora Gogo

"No me quitare..."-contesto Haru-"No lo hare... él tiene que recordar y yo tengo que ayudarlo"-

"¡Haru ya intentaste todo!"-escucho a Honey

"¡No todo! ¡Siempre hay otra manera!"-grito la pelinegra

"¡HARU!"-gritaron todos viendo como el joven se le acercaba a toda velocidad

La niña apago su comunicador y dejo que Tadashi la atrapara, el joven la había sujetado de la cintura con ambos brazos dejándola de cabeza, Haru se asusto y trato de liberarse encendiendo sus zapatos pero por algún motivo no funcionaban... ahora no tenia salida.

"Me cansaste... eres mas fuerte de lo que creí"-dijo el chico-"Pero parece que se te acabaron las ideas"-

Haru solo trataba de sacudirse para liberarse.

_"¡No pudieron acabarse mis ideas!"-_grito la chica internamente-_"Busca otro ángulo... busca otro ángulo... busca otro..."-_

La pelinegra dejo de pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de una manera que podría funcionar no para liberarla sino para hacer recordar a Tadashi... era su única forma pero era un suicidio.

"¿Algún ultimo deseo?"-pregunto Tadashi con burla

"..S-sí"-contesto la niña antes de cerrar los ojos-"¡Me gustaría tener una mejor idea que esta!"-

Sin mas, Haru uso toda su fuerza para mover su pierna y patear a su hermano fuertemente en la cara. Eso provocó que Tadashi se desmayara y la soltara.

Mientras caían lo único que Haru podía hacer era gritar.

* * *

><p>Kai no podía escuchar nada, se sentía extraño, era como estar encerrado dentro de su propia mente. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, no veía oscuridad puesto que podía ver miles de imágenes repetirse al mismo tiempo.<p>

Esas imágenes hicieron que se sintiera tenso, no podía verlas al mismo tiempo, eran tan rápidas que ni siquiera podía parpadear... Tenia miedo, estaba solo y no sabia ni siquiera como salir de esto.

_No sabia ni que hacer..._

Se trato de relajar y respiró profundamente, al hacerlo esas imágenes se detuvieron y las observo con cuidado.

_No eran imágenes... eran recuerdos... recuerdos en los que se podía ver a si mismo._

Esta vez observo como de repente unos espejos brillaban frente a él y todas esas memorias aparecían repentinamente.

_Un niño abrazando a una mujer que le sonreía._

"Madre..."-

_Un hombre que le obsequio una gorra de béisbol._

"Padre..."-

_Estaba llorando... lloraba mucho pero una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes lo abrazaba mientras lo consolaba._

"Tía Cass..."-

_"Una noche lluviosa donde caminaba y encontró un pequeño gatito dentro de una caja"-_

"Mochi.."-

_Tenia diez años... compartía unas galletas mientras leía un comic con un niño... con su primer amigo._

"Fred..."_-_

_Unos chicos querían molestarlo pero el no quería problemas... eso no los detuvo, un chico enorme lo defendió pero sin usar violencia sino palabras._

"Wasabi..."-

_Tenia que aprender a conducir... una amiga de Fred lo ayudo pero falló en su primer intento y ella lo trato como basura...pero eso hizo que jamás se rindiera. _

"Gogo..."-

_Un baile lento... con una persona que hacía su corazón latir a mil por hora._

"Honey..."-

_Su mas grandioso invento con el que ayudaría a muchas personas._

"Baymax..."-

En ese momento recordó a todas esas personas importantes que había en su vida pero... había alguien mas, alguien aun mas importante... la razón por la que creó a Baymax.

De repente la pregunta se contesto por si sola cuando apareció un nuevo recuerdo frente a él.

_Él tenia ocho años y se encontraba llorando frente a una cama de hospital... en esa cama se encontraba una débil niña de tres años que dormía mientras respiraba a través de una mascara de oxigeno._

_"P-por favor..."-dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba la mano de la niña-"Por favor despierta... n-no quise decir nada de lo que te dije... no eres una tonta"-_

_Podía escuchar la maquina que media el pulso de la niñita._

_"...M-mamá y.. Papá se fueron... n-no puedes dejarme tu también... no quiero estar solo"-lloro mas fuerte-"Te prometo que nunc__a estarás sola mientras yo este aquí... siempre te voy a proteger, hermanita..."-_

¿Hermanita?

_"Seré el mejor hermano mayor del mundo si decides quedarte...por favor, despierta Haru"-_

¿Haru?

"Haru..."-

Al pronunciar ese nombre entonces todo vino a su memoria...

"No soy Kai... soy Tadashi..."-

Comenzaba a despertar.

"El profesor Callaghan me engañó..."-

Podía escuchar gritar a alguien.

"Me mintió para conseguir su venganza..."-

El grito de alguien importante.

"Lastime a mis amigos... lastime a Haru"-

Haru era quien gritaba.

* * *

><p>Sabiendo que este era su fin, Haru cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto que la mataría.<p>

_Pero jamás llego._

"¡Haru!"-escucho una voz demasiado familiar

Se quedo sin aliento al escuchar su nombre pero su sorpresa no termino ahí puesto que se paralizó en el momento que unos brazos la rodearon en un abrazo.

"No te dejare caer..."-

"¿T-Tadashi?"-

Antes de poder confirmar si esto era real, tanto ella como Tadashi fueron salvados por alguien que evito su caída y los dejo en el suelo.

"¿Baymax?"-escucho preguntar a su hermano

"Hola Tadashi"-

En el momento en que el robot los dejo en el suelo, los dos casi pierden el equilibrio. Tadashi no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí mirando el suelo.

"...L-lo lamento... se que no tengo derecho a pedir perdón, pero.."-

El chico dejo de hablar porque repentinamente, Haru la abrazo, fue un abrazo tan fuerte que sentía como ella no quería que se volviera a alejar. Sin saber que decirle, el joven se inclino y le correspondió el abrazo.

"M-me hiciste mucha falta..."-susurro Haru entre lagrimas

"Haru... y-yo traté de..."-tartamudeo Tadashi

"Shh... no pasa nada"-

"Pude haberte matado... p-por favor perdoname"-susurro el chico apretando su abrazo

"...No importa... un poco de fuego no es suficiente para hacerme daño"-contesto la niña separándose y mirándolo a los ojos-"Lo único que me importa es que estas aquí...te extrañe tanto, Dashi"-

"Y yo a ti, cabeza hueca"-contesto Tadashi sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

Al levantarse, ambos abrazaron a Baymax.

"Parece que cuidaste bien de ella"-dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa mientras se separaba

"Por supuesto...sino fuera por Baymax... yo... la verdad no se que me habría pasado sin él"-contesto Haru-"Gracias Baymax"-

Por mas que le hubiera gustado mantener ese momento, Haru recordó que había dejado a sus amigos solos, sin dudarlo encendió su comunicador y lo puso en un modo que dejaba a Tadashi y a Baymax escuchar.

Lo único que podían escuchar era a sus amigos gritar por ayuda.

"Tengo que detener a Callaghan"-dijo Haru subiéndose a la espalda del robot

"Te acompaño"-dijo Tadashi encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas

"No creo que sea buena idea, Tadashi"-dijo Baymax-"Mi escaneo indica que tu corteza cerebral esta trabajando mas de lo normal últimamente, lo que indica falta de descanso durante estos últimos días y sufriste muchos daños que no fueron correctamente tratados, además de que llevaste sus poderes al limite en muchas ocasiones, con un golpe demasiado fuerte podrías perder el conocimiento. Te recomiendo descansar"-

"Pues descansare cuando esto termine, tengo cosas que aclarar con el profesor Callaghan"-contesto el chico con mucha determinación

"Bien... vamos"-dijo Haru

**Eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero que les guste y que comenten.**

**Por cierto para Lisbeth, me siento muy alagada de que quieras que otros conozcan mi fic pero no quiero que lo pongas en un grupo (cometi un error parecido hace tiempo) quiero que mi fic se quede en Fanfiction y no te voy a dar mi consentimiento para ponerlo en un grupo, si lo quieres recomendar, por mi esta bien, pero no quiero que lo pongas en un grupo, lo siento.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>"¡Profesor Callaghan!"-<p>

El mencionado se volteo al escuchar esas voces, al mirar se encontró cara a cara con Haru y Tadashi, la niña volaba en su dirección, montada en el robot mientras el chico estaba envuelto en llamas junto a ella, le quedaba claro que Tadashi había recuperado la memoria.

"¡Déjelo ir!"-grito Haru refiriéndose a Krei, quien estaba atrapado por una cantidad de microbots

El hombre no la escucho.

"Kai..."-hablo Callaghan

"¡Puede dejar de mentirme, señor! ¡Ya recuerdo todo!"-contesto el muchacho con furia-"Creí en usted, ¡Usted era mi héroe! ¡¿Porqué me hizo esto?! ¡¿Porqué me obligó a lastimar a mis seres queridos de esta forma?!"-

"Tu ya sabes la respuesta"-contesto el hombre

"¡No!"-contesto Tadashi ardiendo de la rabia-"¡Esto no es una respuesta! ¡Esto es una locura!"-

"¡Tu sabes perfectamente lo que él hizo!"-contesto Callaghan mientras los microbots estrujaban mas fuerte a Krei

"¡Aun así no es escusa!"-contesto Tadashi-"Todos perdemos a alguien... todos sufrimos la pena de perder a alguien que amamos mucho... ¡Pero aun así no es escusa para desear venganza o lastimar a personas inocentes!"-

Eso que dijo su hermano, hizo que Haru bajara la mirada. De repente, Tadashi se dio cuenta de como lo que dijo hizo sentir a su hermana, así que simplemente se detuvo y la dejo hablar.

"Detenga esto ahora...¿Usted cree que esto es lo que Abigail hubiera querido?"-pregunto la niña con honestidad

"¡Abigail se ha ido!"-

"Señor...esto no cambiara nada"-dijo la pelinegra-"Créame, lo se"-

Eso hizo que Robert se pusiera a pensar.

"Escúchala, si me liberas te daré todo lo que quieras"-dijo Krei mientras rogaba por su vida

Si había dudado por un momento... entonces eso se termino rápido porque cuando el hombre termino de hablar, Callaghan volvió a ponerse su mascara.

"Quiero a mi hija devuelta"-

Con eso, Callaghan utilizo los microbots para dejar a Krei atrapado en una pieza de metal. Al hacerlo, utilizo mas microbots para atacar tanto a Haru como a Tadashi.

"¡Tenemos que quitarle la mascara!"-le grito la pelinegra a su hermano mientras escapaba junto con Baymax

"¡Estoy en eso!"-contesto el chico

Al darse cuenta de lo que querían hacer, Callaghan atrapo a Tadashi usando miles de microbots, no importaba cuanto trataba de liberarse intentando derretirlos, no tenia escapatoria.

"¡Tadashi!"-grito Haru volando en dirección a su hermano

"¡No te acerques, es peligroso!"-advirtió el chico mientras trataba de escapar

Sin darle mucha importancia a la niña, Callaghan se dirigió a su alumno.

"Te daré una ultima oportunidad, si sigues ayudándome, te dejare ir"-dijo el hombre mirándolo directamente

"Prefiero morir antes de convertirme en una escoria como tu"-dijo Tadashi con desprecio en su voz-"No me importa lo que me hagas... nunca volveré a ser Kai"-

"Tuviste tu oportunidad..."-

"¡Alejate de mi hermano!"-

En el momento en que oyeron a Haru gritar, el profesor Callaghan dejó a Tadashi y uso los microbots para apartar a Haru de Baymax, al ver como los demás se dirigían a ella para ayudarla, se encargo de atrapar a los demás también.

Cuando Baymax cayo, este termino atrapado de la misma manera que Tadashi y al darse cuenta de que Haru seguía libre, uso los microbots para sostenerla... pero solo del cuello.

"¡Haru!"-grito Tadashi al notar como Callaghan la estaba prácticamente estrangulando-"¡Dejala ir!"-

"No puedo creer que alguien tan pequeña se convirtió en un enorme obstáculo en mis planes"-dijo Callaghan ignorando a Tadashi y viendo como la niña trataba de liberarse con desesperación-"Lo lamento pero debo de ponerle fin a tus intervenciones"-

"...Y-yo te entiendo ..ah..."-susurro Haru mientras trataba desesperadamente de respirar-"E-entiendo...c-como terminaste en este camino ¡Ugh! p-pero...uh...puedes regresar de el"-

"¡¿Entenderme?!"-pregunto Callaghan-"¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? No eres como yo ¡Tu tienes a tu hermano de vuelta! ¡No entiendes nada!"-le dijo al momento en que apretó el agarre en el cuello de la niña

"N-no...ah.. pase por lo mismo que tu... ¡Agh! Conozco esa misma desesperación...uh.. esos deseos de cubrir una perdida con venganza"-susurro Haru con todas sus fuerzas-"...p-pero e-esto no traerá a Abigail de regreso...E-ella no habría perdido su fe en usted...a-así que yo tampoco lo hare"-

"¡Callate!"-

Con ese grito, Robert arrojo a la niña hacia uno de los edificios, ella grito y al estrellarse respiro lo mas que pudo. Una vez consiente, Haru se dio cuenta que todo estaba empezando a ser absorbido por el portal, trato de huir pero ella estaba elevándose en orden de ser absorbida también. Pedía ayuda pero lo único que escuchaba era a sus amigos pedir ayuda también puesto que ellos también estaban atrapados. No sabia que mas hacer además de sujetarse del edificio para no ser absorbida.

Haru se sentía sin salida por un momento pero de repente dejo de prestarle atención a su predicamento, se dio cuenta de como algunos microbots entraban al portal.

"¡Chicos, tengo una idea pero primero necesito que usen sus mentes brillantes para liberarse!"-grito Haru a través de su comunicador

"¡Haru, no hay salida!"-grito Honey Lemon

"¡Siempre hay una salida!"-contesto la niña-"¡Busquen otro ángulo!"-

Al parecer ese consejo funciono porque después de decir eso, terminaron los gritos de ayuda, al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Haru trato de usar sus manos para sujetarse de todo lo que podía y así, alejarse lo mas posible del portal.

"Puedo hacerlo..."-se dijo a si misma mientras trataba usaba toda su fuerza para alejarse-"Estoy segura de que puedo...¡Ah!"-

La niña se dio cuenta de que hacia ella se dirigían un montón de microbots que la golpearon y la dejaron flotando hacia la maquina, sino estuviera sosteniéndose de una cuerda, ya estaría dentro del portal.

"¡¿Porqué es tan difícil deshacerme de ella?!"-grito Callaghan con furia

"¡Basta!"-grito Tadashi mientras cantidades increíbles de fuego salían de su cuerpo-"¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Robert! ¡PERO NADIE SE METE CON MI HERMANA!"-

El fuego que sobresalía de Tadashi era demasiado potente, tanto que causo que los microbots que lo aprisionaban, se reblandecieran y lo liberaran. Tan pronto fue libre, voló a gran velocidad y se acerco a Baymax, trató de ayudarlo a salir de su prisión de microbots pero era inútil, Sin embargo, ambos de repente escucharon a Haru gritar, al hacerlo; Baymax se libero a si mismo usando su puño cohete.

"Tu ve a ayudarla, yo me encargo de Callaghan"-le pidió Tadashi a Baymax

Sin mas, Baymax fue a ayudar a la niña.

"¡Baymax!"-grito Haru al volverse a encontrar con el robot-"¡Necesito que me ayudes!"

Haru se soltó de lo único que la mantenía fuera del portal, al hacerlo Baymax la atrapo y ambos volaron lejos de esa maquina.

Cuando el profesor Callaghan los vio, trato de ir tras ellos pero no lo consiguió puesto que una bola de fuego se atravesó en su camino. Al voltear se dio cuenta de que Tadashi se acercaba a él.

"Si los quieres atacar, tendrás que pasar por mi primero"-dijo el chico antes de lanzar mas fuego contra su EX-profesor

Robert estaba listo para pelear contra el chico, pero de repente este simplemente se alejo apenas consiguió su atención, Trato de buscarlo con la mirada y encontró que este se volvía a reunir con sus amigos y su hermana.

Cayo en la trampa...

* * *

><p>"¡¿Están todos bien?!"-pregunto Tadashi cuando todos sus amigos y su hermana se reunieron en el suelo<p>

"Mejor que nunca"-contesto Wasabi con una sonrisa

"Entonces... ya volviste"-dijo Gogo mientras explotaba su goma de mascar

"S-sí... lamento todo lo que.. hice"-

"No importa, viejo"-dijo Fred con una sonrisa-"Estamos aquí para ayudarnos los unos a los otros, eso es lo que hacen los amigos"-

"Freddy tiene razón, solo nos importa que regresaste a ser el verdadero tu"-dijo Honey con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Tadashi

Tadashi y Honey se miraron, pero antes de decirse algo fueron interrumpidos por Haru.

"No quisiera arruinar este momento pero les recuerdo que estamos en una batalla"-dijo la niña atrayendo la atención de los demás-"Chicos, tengo un nuevo plan, olviden la mascara"-

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Tadashi algo confundido-"Pero, Haru eso es lo que..."-

"Tengo una mejor idea, hagan que Callaghan se quede sin microbots, arrójenlos todos por el portal y así perderá la conexión con ellos"-

"¡Ese plan si me gusta!"-grito Wasabi totalmente emocionado al igual que los demás

"Bien, Fred y Honey traten de cubrirnos con una gran pantalla de humo, Wasabi y Gogo destruyan todos los microbots que puedan"-pidió la niña

"¿Y yo que hago?"-pregunto su hermano mayor

"Tu me ayudaras a enfrentar a Callaghan"-dijo la pelinegra-"¿Puedes hacerlo, gran nerd?"-pregunto de manera juguetona

"Solo mirame hacerlo"-contesto en igual tono

"¡Entonces vamos!"-

Con ese grito, todos salieron disparados, Fred lanzo fuego en algunas de las bombas de Honey para crear una enorme pantalla de humo, mientras Wasabi, Gogo y Haru fueron a destruir microbots, Tadashi por otra parte estaba a punto de hacer lo que le pidieron pero antes de irse, se fue volando hasta acercarse a Honey.

"¡Honey!"-grito el chico mientras quemaba algunos microbots

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"-preguntó la chica rubia

"¡Tengo que decirte algo!"-contesto Tadashi

"¡¿No puedes esperar?!"-pregunto Honey mientras arrojaba algunas bombas

"¡No!"-contesto el chico de cabellos negros-"¡Es algo que te quise decir por mucho tiempo pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo!"-

"¡Tadashi!"-

"¡¿Qué?!"-

"¡Lo que sea que me quieras decir, no me lo digas mientras intentamos vencer a un lunático con deseos de venganza!"-

"¡¿Porqué no?!"-

"¡Porque arruinaría el momento!"-

* * *

><p>"¡Hey!"-le grito Haru a Callaghan mientras se acercaba-"¡¿Me extrañaste?!"-<p>

Robert solo se vio furioso al verla.

"¡Ya te deje vivir demasiado, princesa!"-grito el hombre al momento de arrojarle una gran cantidad de microbots con la intención de eliminarla

Haru pareció no moverse mientras el ataque llegaba a ella, no tenia que hacerlo porque de repente una bola de fuego destruyo esos microbots antes de que llegaran a ella o a Baymax.

"¡Yo soy el único que puede llamarla princesa!"-grito Tadashi con burla mientras se acercaba su hermana-"Pero no lo hago porque ella lo odia"-

"¡Justo a tiempo, hermano!"-grito la niña mientras ella y Baymax volaban en dirección a Tadashi

Callaghan no perdió tiempo y trato de atacarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los microbots estaban empezando a caer al portal.

Tadashi comenzó a volar en círculos mientras provocaba a su ex-profesor, este no sospechaba nada y simplemente trataba de hacerlo caer.

Pero al hacerlo, el chico se cubrió a si mismo en fuego y destruyo los microbots como si no fueran nada.

"¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?!"-pregunto el chico riéndose mientras destruía los microbots usando sus poderes

"Wow, yo no conocía a este Tadashi sarcástico que le gustaba pelear"-dijo la menor con sarcasmo

"Oye cuando se trata de protegerte soy todo menos el chico perfecto"-contesto el hermano mayor-"Además ¡Merezco algo de diversión después de todo lo que pasó!"-

"Esta bien, nerd"-contesto Haru rodando los ojos-"Solo acabemos con esto y después volvamos a casa"-

"Haru, sobre eso..."-

Haru no lo escucho porque fue con Baymax directo al portal y dejo que los microbots la persiguieran.

"¡¿Como van las cosas por alla?!"-le pregunto a Wasabi a través del comunicador

"¡La gravedad empieza a hacer cosas raras!"-contesto el chico

"¡Mejor me apresuro!"-contesto Haru

Con eso, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que ella y Baymax estaban a punto de llegar al portal.

"¡Bien, amigo! ¡Ahora apaga los propulsores!"-pidió la niña a lo que el robot obedeció

Al hacerlo, los dos cayeron de manera empicada hacia los microbots que antes los perseguían, pero Baymax utilizo su puño para destruirlos y dejarlos volar directo al portal.

"Ahora ¡Elevate!"-grito la niña al momento de que ella y Baymax volvieron a volar

Otra vez en el aire, Haru trato de hacer el mismo ataque pero sus intenciones terminaron cuando Callaghan atrapo a Baymax utilizando los microbots que le quedaban.

"¡Esto termina ahora!"-grito el hombre con la intención de arrojar a Baymax y a Haru al portal

Haru se preparo para eso pero nunca sucedió, sonrió al saber lo que significaba.

"Creo que se te acabaron los microbots"-dijo la niña con algo de burla

Callaghan miro al suelo y una vez que la pantalla de humo se dispersó, se dio cuenta de que Haru tenia razón. Volteo hacia arriba y encontró al robot volando directo hacia él a punto de golpearlo.

"Calmate"-escucho la voz de la pelinegra en lugar de recibir el impacto-"No estamos hechos para lastimar personas... pero creo que eso es mío"-dijo con burla mientras hacia que Baymax tomara la mascara

Una vez con la mascara en manos, el robot la rompió haciendo que todos los microbots se desactivaran.

Por mas que a Haru le hubiera gustado dejar a ese desgraciado caer... ella y Baymax decidieron que era mejor salvarlo.

**Hola, seguro se preguntan porque hice actualización doble hoy, pues ese es su regalo de año nuevo y... mi manera de disculparme porque tengo algunos asuntos de la escuela que tal vez me dejaran ausente por un tiempo. En fin esperen el siguiente capitulo y comenten por favor. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Una vez en el suelo, Haru se encontró con sus amigos, con su hermano y con Krei. Soltó a Callaghan y dejo que Gogo lo sostuviera para que no escapara. Antes de poder decir algo, Tadashi se acerco a ella y comenzó a revisarla en busca de heridas pero se relajo después de no encontrar nada grave.<p>

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó Tadashi mirándola algo preocupado

"Sí...p-pero"-al responder, volteó a ver el portal-"Sigue encendido ¡Tenemos que apagar el portal!"-

"Ya es tarde, el campo de contención esta hecho pedazos"-dijo Krei completamente alarmado-"¡El portal se romperá!"-

"¡Salgamos de aquí!"-grito Haru

Con eso todos comenzaron a correr pero la pelinegra se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Baymax no la estaba siguiendo, El robot se había quedado ahí parado observando el portal.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí, Baymax!"-grito la niña jalando el brazo del robot mientras este no se movía-"Baymax esto no es broma, ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que esa cosa explote!"-

"Detecto señales de vida dentro del portal"-contesto Baymax

"¿Señales de vida?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"La señal es femenina y se encuentra en un híper-sueño"-

Entonces la niña de cabellos negros entendió todo.

"¿La hija de Callaghan sigue viva?"-preguntó sorprendida

Haru se quedo mirando el portal, no se veía seguro pero... Abigail seguía convida así que tenia que salvarla.

"_Es lo correcto... tengo que hacerlo"-_pensó la niña antes de subirse a la espalda del robot-"¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Podemos rescatarla?"-preguntó con algo de confianza

"Tengo algunas preocupaciones"-contesto Baymax-"Pero creo que sí podemos"

"Entonces, vamos"-

"¡Haru!"-grito Tadashi al acercarse a ella, tomarla de la mano y obligarla a bajarse-"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"-

"La hija de Callaghan esta convida y esta atrapada dentro del portal, tenemos que sacarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde"-contestó soltándose del agarre de su hermano

"¿Abigail sigue convida?"-preguntó Callaghan mientras él y todos los demás se acercaban a ellos

Haru no perdió mas tiempo y subió a la espalda de Baymax, pero al hacerlo, su hermano volvió a sujetarla pero esta vez del brazo con fuerza.

"Tadashi, dejame ir"-pidió apretando los dientes-"Esta es la única oportunidad de que ella pueda salir de ahí, puedo manejarlo"-

"¡No! no puedes"-contestó su hermano mayor-"Puedes morir ahí adentro y lo sabes"-

"¡No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo!"-gritó Haru-"¡Sal de aquí ahora!"-

"¡Dije que no!"-contestó Tadashi-"No voy a quedarme aquí parado mientras tu cometes una locura"-

"¡Alguien tiene que ayudar!"-

El joven de ojos oscuros se sorprendió, no por su respuesta sino que había algo en la mirada de Haru que cambio de repente, Tadashi no sabia que era exactamente pero aun así podía verlo... podía verse a si mismo en los ojos de su hermana.

"Bien...pero no olvides que no apruebo esto, cabeza hueca"-contestó el chico soltándola de una vez

"Se que nunca lo haces, nerd"-contestó Haru con una pequeña sonrisa

"Solo... sal de ahí lo mas rápido que puedas"-pidió Tadashi

"Lo hare, te quiero"-

"También te quiero"-contestó el hermano mayor-"Baymax... por favor protegela"-le pidió a su robot

"Por supuesto, Tadashi"-contestó Baymax mientras encendía sus propulsores

Entonces los dos entraron en el portal, sabiendo que quizás no podrían regresar.

Tadashi se quedo ahí parado mientras los demás se ocultaban tras unos escombros, al darse cuenta de que el chico no se movía, Honey se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

"Estará bien"-aseguró la rubia-"Lo creas o no, ella sabe lo que hace"-

"...Lo se, ha madurado tanto estos últimos días"-dijo el chico volteándola a ver-"No puedo creer que siga siendo mi hermanita"-

"Pues pasó por muchas cosas, pero parece que se encontró a si misma..."-dijo Honey con una sonrisa-"Es una heroína... no importa cuantas veces se equivoque o cuantas veces crea que no hace nada bien..."-

"Al final siempre hace lo correcto, lo se"-completó Tadashi-"_Y tuve que salir de su vida para que se diera cuenta"-_

* * *

><p>Estar ahí adentro se sentía extraño y peligroso, Haru nunca pensó que vería algo parecido a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Podía ver edificios destruidos, escombros y microbots flotando por todas partes, en sus manos descubiertas podía sentir una especie de frío que nunca había sentido antes. Al tratar de moverse, el miedo a lo desconocido la invadió provocando que se paralizara.<p>

"Baymax... e-este lugar no me gusta"-susurró Haru sujetándose lo mas fuerte que podía de los hombros de Baymax

"¿Quieres regresar?"-preguntó el robot

"No... no, tenemos que hacer esto"-respondió tratando de relajarse-"Busca a Abigail"-

Baymax hizo lo su amiga le pidió y comenzó a rastrear el lugar en busca de la paciente.

"Ella se encuentra por allá"-señaló Baymax

La niña observó a la dirección que el robot le había indicado y pudo percatarse de una nave que se encontraba flotando cerca de unos escombros.

"Bien"-contestó la pelinegra mientras tragaba saliva-"Vamos..."-

Baymax se dio cuenta de los nervios de Haru y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

"Así...bien, ahora a la derecha"-susurró Haru aun con algo de miedo provocado por todo lo que se acercaba a ellos

El robot la obedeció y cambio de dirección para terminar esquivando unos restos de la batalla que antes tuvieron.

"_No te asustes... no tengas miedo, esto no es la gran cosa..."-_se repetía a si misma una y otra vez mientras cerraba sus ojos

Al momento de abrir los ojos, Haru se dio cuenta de como una ventana rota se acercaba a ellos de una maneta que era imposible esquivar, La niña entró en pánico pero aun así, saltó de la espalda del robot y comenzó a correr por encima del obstáculo. Cuando su camino terminó, ella solo saltó y se puso los brazos en la cara para amortiguarse, estaba tan asustada de que Baymax no la atrapara.

Pero eso jamás paso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la niña de cabellos negros sintiera ese enorme par de brazos metálicos rodeándola y protegiéndola, miró directo hacia Baymax y sonrío levemente.

_Sabia que él nunca la dejaría caer. _

"Gracias..."-susurro Haru volviendo a la espalda del robot

Una vez que alcanzaron la nave, Haru observó por dentro y se encontró con la hija de Callaghan en lo que parecía ser un profundo sueño.

"Vámonos"-pidió la niña mientras sujetaba la nave con fuerza de manera que Baymax la empujaría

Su amigo la obedeció.

Baymax activo sus propulsores a toda velocidad de modo que tenia que esquivar demasiados obstáculos pero no importaba puesto que Haru ya no tenia miedo y trazaba muy bien la ruta.

"Vamos a lograrlo...¡Baymax, vamos a lograrlo!"-gritó Haru de la emoción

Estaban cada vez mas cerca.

_Podía ver la luz del otro extremo del portal..._

_Podía casi sentirse afuera..._

_Podía imaginarse en casa después de esto..._

_Pero nunca podría imaginarse lo que pasó después de eso._

"¡Cuidado!"-

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Haru podía ver los pedazos de la armadura de Baymax caer por todas partes. La niña miró a su alrededor después del impacto y trato de procesar lo que había pasado.

Baymax la había protegido...

Pero lo único que ahora le importaba era que dicho robot se encontraba lejos de ella flotando.

"¡No! ¡Baymax!"-lo llamo mientras le estiraba la mano

El robot medico se percató del llamado de su amiga y trato de encender sus propulsores, al darse cuenta que estos no funcionaban, trató de alcanzarla con la mano.

"Mis propulsores están dañados, no podemos salir de aquí los tres"-dijo Baymax mientras se acercaba a ella

"Eso no importa ahora...solo... solo sujetate..."-le pidió Haru con miedo notorio en sus ojos

Baymax acato la orden y termino sujetando la mano de Haru.

"Necesito idear otra manera de salir"-susurro la niña comenzando a pensar

"Haru"-

"Tiene que haber otra forma de lograrlo, estamos muy cerca"-

"Haru"-

"Busca otro ángulo, busca otro ángulo, busca otro..."-

"Haru"-

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"-

"Aun hay una manera de que ustedes dos regresen"-

La niña de cabellos negros al principio se confundió con lo que Baymax quería decir pero al notar como este ponía su puño cohete en uno de los escapes de la nave para adherirlo, entendió todo.

"No...no, Baymax no..."-contesto Haru comenzando a tartamudear-"¡Debe existir una forma de que los tres salgamos!... todavía hay..."-

"Haru, no hay tiempo"-dijo el robot mientras encendía el puño cohete-"No puedo desactivarme hasta que me digas que estas satisfecha con tu cuidado"-

"¡No!"-contesto mientras podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas-"¡No voy a abandonarte aquí!"-

"Eres mi paciente, tu salud es mi prioridad"-

"¡Tu eres mi amigo!"-contesto Haru tratando de resistir el llanto-"T-tengo que... tengo que salvarte a ti también"

"Haru, parte de mi programación incluye tu protección ¿Estas satisfecha con tu cuidado?"-

"¡No!...no"-contesto mientras le sujetaba la mano con mas fuerza-"No quiero perderte... n-no quiero..."-

Entonces de repente sintió como la mano esponjosa de Baymax la tocaba en el pecho, justo donde se situaba su corazón.

"Haru, yo siempre estaré contigo"-

En ese momento Haru que Baymax le estaba dando algo al tocarla, Era como si le hubiera dado la fuerza que necesitaba para dejar de sentir miedo, era como si de verdad se quedaría con ella por siempre, como si este simpático robot hubiera dejado una huella permanente en su corazón.

_Nunca se encontraría sola otra vez... nunca lo estuvo, pero ahora lo entendía gracias a Baymax._

La niña de ojos oscuros no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazar a su amigo... y podía sentir como este la abrazaba también.

"Gracias... gracias por...por todo"-susurró mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa

Unos segundos después, Haru se separó y lo miro directamente, sus ojos seguían llorosos pero aun así sonreía de manera sincera.

"...Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado..."-

No prestó atención a lo que sucedió después, solo podía concentrarse en como la distancia entre ella y Baymax se hacia cada vez mas larga...

* * *

><p>Nadie podía ver nada... solo una enorme neblina gris que los privaba de poder ver si sus amigos estaba bien.<p>

Tan pronto como el portal explotó, el equipo entero se ocultó para cubrirse del impacto pero Tadashi no se había movido de enfrente de esa maquina, no desde que su hermana había entrado ahí.

Después de buscar desesperadamente a Haru y a Tadashi, comenzaban a escuchar a alguien toser, a una niña... Ninguno de los héroes que había salvado el día perdió la oportunidad y siguieron el sonido.

Encontraron a Haru sobre una nave.

"¡Haru!"-gritó Gogo acercándose a ella y ayudándola a bajarse-"Haru, ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto con preocupación

Cuando la ciclista la vio quitarse el casco, se percató de lo rojos y húmedos que estaban sus ojos, Gogo y los demás se dieron cuenta de que Haru estaba llorando hace unos momentos pero antes de preguntarle la razón, de pronto la niña comenzó a reírse.

"...Acaso..."-iba a preguntar pero seguía riéndose-"¿Te preocupe tanto como para que por fin me llamaras por mi nombre?"-

El verla bromear de esta forma hizo que todos se preocuparan aun mas pero cuando la pelinegra dejo de reírse, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

"Haru... ¿Dónde esta Baymax?"-preguntó Wasabi con tristeza

Haru no contestó y dirigió su atención al puño de Baymax, el cual seguía pegado al escape. Con cuidado lo tomo en brazos y se lo entrego a Honey.

"Él..."-la rubia iba a decir algo pero Haru asintió lentamente

"Sí...él realmente cumplió con su deber"- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa-"Esperen... ¿Dónde esta Tadashi?"-preguntó comenzándose a asustar

"Él no se había movido desde que entraste al portal"-contestó Fred

Haru comenzó a alarmarse hasta que con la mirada encontró a su hermano tirado en el suelo mientras tosía. Sin importarle lo demás, corrió en dirección a Tadashi y se arrodilló frente a él para ayudarlo a sentarse.

"¿H-haru?.. ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el joven mientras se separaba de su hermana

"S-sí... lo estoy p-pero..."-la niña se empezó a ahogar con sus propias palabras-"...no importa, s-solo vámonos a casa"-

Al mencionar eso, la cara de Tadashi paso de preocupación a tristeza.

"Haru... de eso te quería hablar, yo..."-el muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos-"Será mejor que me vaya..."-

Entonces la niña de cabellos negros sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

"No... no hablas enserio..."-

"Haru... no estoy bromeando, creo que es mejor que te olvides de mi y..."-

"¡Deja de bromear!"-gritó Haru-"¡No es divertido!"-

"No lo hagas mas difícil..."-

"¡Basta! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!"-respondió la pelinegra comenzando a llorar otra vez-"¡Deja de mentirme!"-

"Haru, mirame.."-ordenó el hermano mayor

"¡Después de todo lo que pasé para traerte devuelta! ¡¿Quieres volver a abandonarme?!"-

"Mirame"-

"¡Acabo de perder a Baymax! ¡No puedes dejarme sola tu también!"-

"¡MIRAME!"-

Haru entonces se talló los ojos y miró a su hermano, su cuerpo estaba totalmente encendido en llamas y su expresión era... era de puro temor.

"Te estoy viendo... se que tienes miedo"-

"Sí... tengo miedo de dañarte..."-contestó Tadashi sintiendo que iba a llorar también-"Aceptalo... las cosas cambiaron y ahora...ahora soy un"-

"No lo digas..."-

"No trates de negarlo, tu misma lo dijiste..."-

"¡Callate!"-

"¡Soy un monstruo! ¡¿Qué no lo vez?!"-

Al momento en que Tadashi dijo eso, Haru no dijo nada y simplemente puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano sin importarle que sobre este había fuego.

"Por favor no... voy a quemarte..."-tartamudeó el chico antes de sentir como la niña ponía la mano sobre su hombro

"No quema... no esta caliente"-susurró Haru con una leve risa-"¿Lo vez? lo puedes controlar"-

"¿Pero que tal si no puedo?"-preguntó Tadashi-"¿Qué tal si un día pierdo el control? Lo mejor para ti es que..."-

"¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!"-

"¿Q-Qué?"-

"¡Eso! ¡Siempre preocuparte por mi antes de preocuparte por ti mismo! ¡¿Porqué siempre lo haces?!"-pregunto la niña a gritos

"Soy tu hermano, mi deber es cuidarte"-contesto el chico algo sorprendido

"¡Sí pero no necesitas siempre estar tomando todo este peso sobre tus hombros! Se que se lo prometiste a mamá y papá pero por favor basta..."-suplicó mientras lloraba con mas fuerza que antes-"...S-se que siempre te estas sacrificando por mi y... de verdad te lo agradezco pero yo...también estoy justo aquí, estoy aquí para ti"-

"Haru..."-

"Siempre has estado ahí para mi...incluso si yo no lo sabía siempre estabas apoyándome, jamás te rendiste conmigo...¿Crees que me voy a rendir contigo?"-pregunto mientras seguía llorando-"No quiero perderte otra vez, Dashi... por favor no te vayas, haré lo que sea para que te quedes... dejare las peleas de robots, entrare a la universidad, dejare de decir groserías, me comeré lo que cocinas aun si eso me mata... me vestiré mas femenina, aceptaré tu regla de no tener novio hasta los dieciséis años, incluso tratare bien a Mochi... s-solo quiero que vuelvas, regresemos a vivir con la tía Cass, te ayudare en lo que sea que necesites, a controlar tus poderes o lo que sea, s-solo... deja de decir que puedes hacer todo sin ayuda...deja de.."-

Antes de poder terminar, Haru sintió como su hermano mayor la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Ella se dejó abrazar y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tadashi.

"H-haru... quiero volver a vivir... p-pero..."-podía escuchar a Tadashi llorar un poco

"Descuida, hermano"-le dijo de manera gentil-"Estoy aquí para ti"-

En lugar de una respuesta, la niña sintió como su hermano se separó un poco de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, en lugar de quejarse simplemente sonrió.

Después de abrazarse, los dos notaron perfectamente como sus amigos estaban frente a ellos y todos y cada uno estaban soltando algunas lagrimas, incluso Gogo.

"¿Nos escucharon?"-pregunto Haru de manera juguetona

"Creo que hasta la policía los escucho"-respondió Fred haciendo que todos se espantaran

Sin perder tiempo, decidieron que era mejor idea irse, al menos hasta que Krei detuvo a la niña.

"Jovencita quiero darte las gracias y... me gustaría volver a ofrecerte mi oferta pero esta vez como mi socia"-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

"Eh... ¿E-es una broma?"-preguntó Haru como si sintiera que iba a desmayarse

"No, personas como tu es lo que mi industria necesita ¿Qué decides?"-

Haru no sabía que responder, así que como la ultima vez, miró a su hermano con duda, al percatarse de como ella lo miraba, el simplemente sonrió.

"Haz lo que tu quieras"-respondió Tadashi de manera tranquila-"Yo solo quiero que seas feliz"-

La niña de cabellos negros asintió.

"Señor Krei... otra vez agradezco su oferta pero...aun tengo mucho que aprender"-contestó Haru-"Lo pensare cuando me gradúe de la universidad"-

Tadashi no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por esa respuesta.

"Bueno... al menos creo que debo agradecerles de alguna manera"-contestó Krei

En ese momento, Haru observó a Abigail siendo metida a la ambulancia y al profesor Callaghan siendo esposado y metido dentro del auto de la policía.

"S-si... me gustaría que se ocupe de la recuperación de la hija del profesor Callaghan y que le brinden apoyo cuando se entere de lo que hizo su padre"-

El señor entendió pero antes de que estos se volvieran a marchar, los volvió a detener.

"Pero ¿Qué le digo a la prensa y a la policía cuando me pregunten quienes me salvaron?"-

"...Usted diga que..."-antes de contestar, Haru se puso a pensar-"Big Hero 6 esta aquí para proteger San Fransokio de cualquier amenaza"-

"...lo haré"-

Sin mas ellos se fueron.

* * *

><p>"¿Big Hero 6?"-preguntó Tadashi algo confundido mientras se iban<p>

"Fuiste tu el que me dijo que querías ser superhéroe"-contestó la niña con simpleza

"¿Y como se te ocurrió el nombre?"-pregunto Fred con algo de curiosidad

"Solo se me ocurrió"-contesto Haru-"Parece que yo también tengo un don para los apodos, Fredzilla"-

"¿Fredzilla? ¡Me encanta!"-

**Y esto es todo por el penúltimo capitulo, esperen el ultimo y quiero decirles que como me encariñé demasiado con Haru y extrañaré escribir sobre ella... pues me estoy planeando una secuela, solo no esta bien pensada todavía, si tienen sugerencias que me ayuden con la historia, agradecería mucho que las digeran, pero ya tengo mas o menos pensado lo que quiero hacer en fin nos leemos pronto y por favor comenten.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y a Disney...**_

* * *

><p>Haru no podía respirar...<p>

Sentía que estaba sudando mucho...

Solo veía oscuridad y podía sentir... ¿Un ronroneo?

Haru trató de abrir sus ojos pero al hacerlo sintió algo sobre su cara... algo suave y peludo.

"¡Mochi!"-gritó furiosa al darse cuenta de que el gato dormía sobre su cabeza

Al darse cuenta que el animal no se quitaba aun con sus gritos, la niña no tuvo mas opción que usar sus dos manos para retirarlo de su cara y lanzarlo lo mas lejos que podía.

"Gato estúpido"-gruñó mientras se sentaba-"¡¿En que estabas pensando?!"-

Mochi parecía sonreír de manera satisfactoria mientras se iba por las escaleras, a veces juraba que ese gato de verdad quería que ella muriera.

"Argh... no estas haciendo la tregua sencilla y lo sabes"-murmuró mientras lo veía irse

Sin mas Haru se levantó de su cama y tomó su ropa, hoy de verdad planeaba ir a la escuela con Tadashi y si era sincera estaba realmente emocionada.

"Tadashi, sal de ahí, yo también tengo que bañarme"-dijo la pelinegra mientras tocaba la puerta del baño

Esperó unos segundos pero aun así no hubo respuesta, la niña rodo los ojos y volvió a tocar mas fuerte.

"¡Oye gran nerd será mejor que salgas de ahí!"-gritó con fastidio-"¡Apesto a gato!"-

Cuando volvió a tocar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que cubriéndose los ojos por si su hermano estaba desnudo, entró al baño.

"¡Ya me obligaste a entrar! Dime si puedo abrir los ojos"-dijo la pelinegra con la mano aun en sus ojos

Ella no obtuvo respuesta así que retiro su mano y encontró que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, no parecía ni siquiera que haya sido usado todavía.

_"¿Seguirá dormido?"-_preguntó dentro de su mente

Estando confundida, Haru corrió hacia el lado de la habitación de su hermano y se encontró con la cama vacía. Pensó que se quedo dormida y bajo por las escaleras hasta la sala.

"¿Tadashi?"-lo llamó pero no le respondían

Comenzando a asustarse, la niña corrió hasta el café sin importarle que siguiera en pijamas. Tampoco encontraba a su hermano, ni siquiera sus amigos habían llegado, solo estaba su tía atendiendo a los clientes que acostumbran a llegar en las mañanas.

"No lo hizo..."-susurró mientras corría otra vez a su habitación

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir a el lado de su hermano y revisar si la ventana estaba abierta... y para su sorpresa... si lo estaba...

"S-se fue..."-tartamudeó mientras caminaba lentamente lejos de la ventana-"No... me lo prometió..."-

No podía creer que Tadashi se había ido, el le prometió que jamás se iría y... ni siquiera se despidió.

Haru no lo pudo resistir y termino cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sus lagrimas caían lentamente mientras apretaba los puños.

Todo su esfuerzo...

Todo lo que arriesgó para hacer que su hermano recuperara la memoria...

La vida de Baymax...

_Todo había sido en vano..._

"¿Haru?"-

La niña de cabellos negros levanto su cabeza y miró directo de donde esa voz provino.

"¿Porqué estas llorando?"-pregunto Tadashi mientras entraba por la ventana junto a la cama de su hermana y se acercaba a ella

Haru no pudo resistirlo y a paso torpe se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su hermano mayor para abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar mientras enterraba la cara en su camisa.

"Torpe..."-susurró entre llanto-"No vuelvas a hacer eso..."-

"¿Hacer qué?"-pregunto el chico algo sorprendido-"Solo fui a volar para revisar si esta ropa que me dieron no se quemaba con mis poderes"-

"Pues la próxima vez avisame"-pidió mientras se separaba y dejaba de llorar-"Si me vuelves a asustar de esta forma... y-yo... ¡Te golpeare tan fuerte que tendremos que hacerte otro funeral!"-

Tadashi se confundió al verla de esta forma, pero al verla con este tipo de mirada se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Creíste que me había marchado ¿Cierto?"-preguntó el joven de manera tranquila

"S-si...ayer querías hacerlo y...no lo se, tenía miedo de que tu me abandonaras"-contestó Haru-"Ya no tengo a Baymax... no quiero volver a estar sola"-

Tadashi sonrió levemente y le sujetó los hombros para después mirarla directo a los ojos.

"No me volverás a perder ¿Ok?"-le preguntó a lo que ella asintió-"Lo que nos paso fue algo... algo que nunca quiero que vuelva a pasar y tal vez estuvimos separados y... me olvide de ti pero... pero.."-

"Pero yo nunca me olvide de ti..."-contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa

"Sí, y mientras me recordaste una parte de mi se quedo contigo"-dijo Tadashi sonriendo-"Y te aseguro que una parte de Baymax se quedo con nosotros porque gracias a él y a ti estamos juntos otra vez ¿Recuerdas? regla numero ocho"-

"¿Siempre ponernos los suéteres que tía Cass nos consigue aunque de verdad tenga muy mal gusto?"-preguntó la niña confundida

"No, esa es la regla numero veinticinco"-contestó el hermano mayor-"Recuerda, regla numero ocho; estamos..."-

"Juntos siempre"-completó Haru sonriendo-"Pero... aun así extrañaré a Baymax"-dijo la niña mirando una caja que contenía el brazo de la armadura de Baymax"-

"Igual yo..."-contestó el joven de cabellos negros estando de acuerdo

"Todo tu trabajo..."-

"Esta bien... construiré otro"-contestó Tadashi-"No será lo mismo...pero al menos esta vez me ayudaras"-

"Sí, aunque será una pesadilla pasar por todas esas pruebas"-dijo Haru con una risita

"... ¿Viste los videos?"-preguntó el chico de ojos oscuros

"Justo cuando lo necesitaba"-

Tadashi simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo, pero después volteó a ver el reloj.

"Ve a arreglarte ahora, tenemos un largo día arreglando tu espacio de trabajo"-le pidió con amabilidad

"Esta bien"-contestó la niña agarrando su ropa-"Espero que no te moleste compartir laboratorio"-

"¿Bromeas? compartimos todo"-contestó Tadashi riéndose un poco

"Cierto"-contestó ella mientras se iba al baño y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella-"Por cierto ¿A donde fuiste?"-

"...S-solo fui a dar un paseo, tengo que acostumbrarme a usar ropa de fibra de carbono por un tiempo"-dijo el chico sonriendo

"No querrás que tu ropa se queme después de usar tus poderes ¿Cierto?"-contestó Haru desde el baño

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que decían las noticias...<p>

Su padre no podía ser capaz de una cosa así...¿Como pudo haber lastimado a tantas personas? Pudo haber destruido el mundo utilizando ese portal y solo... solo por venganza.

No podía entenderlo... ¿Porqué haría algo así de horrible?

Abigail estaba ahora descansando en su cama de hospital, ahora recordaba todo con exactitud, había entrado dentro del portal pero no había nada mas, en un momento todo se volvió oscuridad y al otro estaba dentro de una ambulancia.

Le dijeron que estuvo en un híper-sueño, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

La joven de cabellos castaños dejo de pensar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de algo junto a la mesa. Había una carta, sin dudarlo por un momento estiró su brazo para alcanzarla y la abrió con cuidado.

No reconocía esta letra.

_Querida Abigail Callaghan,_

_No se si en estos momentos te enteraste de lo que tu padre hizo, Pero si ya lo hiciste quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho. Lamento que tuvieras que verte en esta situación, lamento que seguro no entiendas el motivo por el que te causó tanto dolor._

_Fue por ti..._

_Tu padre quedó devastado cuando te perdió y se termino transformando en un verdadero monstruo, él lastimó a muchas personas para conseguir su venganza y eso es imperdonable para muchos. Hasta a mi me causo mucho daño y lo que es peor, tu padre le hizo mas daño a la persona mas importante de mi vida... _

_Tanto daño que casi la convierte en alguien como él._

_Aun no he perdonado a tu padre, creo que jamás lo haré y si te enteras de lo que me hizo entenderás porqué apenas pude perdonarle la vida..._

_Pero tu aun puedes perdonarlo... puedes perdonarlo antes de que sea tarde. _

_Tu padre es un ser humano y claramente cometió equivocaciones demasiado graves, pero ese hombre con las mascara no era tu padre, era su dolor, dolor que estaba siendo cubierto por ira y venganza..._

_Y aunque no me quisiera comparar con alguien como el, tengo que confesar que entiendo, entiendo el porque de sus acciones y a pesar de que no soy como el, si la persona mas importante de mi vida estuvo a punto de tomar ese camino, entonces puedo entender como tu padre se perdió. _

_No te estoy obligando a perdonarlo y mucho menos quiero justificar sus acciones, no me interesa lo que pase con el._

_Pero a ti si te interesa y se que quieres perdonarlo._

_Se que no será fácil, yo todavía tengo problemas perdonándome a mi mismo por lo que hice, pero no significa que no debamos intentar perdonar._

_-Kai_

Abigail dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre la carta...

Quizás tenia razón...

* * *

><p>"¡Chicos se les hace tarde!"-grito Cass antes de escuchar pasos en las escaleras<p>

Haru y Tadashi salieron completamente emocionados, Ambos vestían sus ropas habituales pero la única y enorme diferencia era que Haru tenia puesta la gorra de su hermano mayor.

"Estamos listos"-dijo la niña con una sonrisa

Cass sonrió y les dio a ambos sus almuerzos para después darles un abrazo.

"Que tengan un buen día"-les dijo con una voz cariñosa

En ese momento ellos asintieron y los tres se separaron pero sorpresivamente, la niña de cabellos negros los volvió a atraer a un abrazo.

"Un ultimo abrazo"-dijo riéndose un poco

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos y rápidamente los llevaron fuera del café. Al verlos irse Cass sonrió nostálgica.

Durante mucho tiempo sintió como su familia se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeña y como se separaba pero esta mañana fue lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que ahora su familia esta mas unida que nunca.

Probablemente había hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

><p>La pareja de hermanos había llegado temprano al laboratorio para arreglar lo que de ahora en adelante sería el espacio de trabajo de Haru.<p>

"Dejame ver si entendí"-pidió Tadashi mientras acomodaba algunas cosas-"¿Vas a ir de compras con Honey y Gogo?"-pregunto completamente sorprendido

"Sí"-contestó ella con simpleza mientras arreglaba su escritorio-"Honey quiere hacer una línea de ropa para chicas mas jóvenes y necesita mi ayuda, además yo quiero intentar algo nuevo de vez en cuando"-

"Creí que tu odiabas la moda y estaba casi seguro de que Gogo prefería comerse su propio brazo antes de permitir que alguien le dijera como vestirse"-comentó el chico riéndose

"Entonces no entiendes la mente femenina, querido hermano"-contestó ella con sarcasmo-"En fin ¿Vienes?"-

"No, tengo que ayudar a Wasabi a conseguir el dinero para comprarse otro auto... ya que yo... ya sabes"-contestó algo temeroso

"Oh que lastima, yo quería que tu y Honey resolvieran... ya sabes"-dijo Haru en un tono de burla-"Aquel asunto entre ambos"-

"Y-yo... eh p-pues..."-tartamudeó Tadashi sonrojándose un poco-"E-esperare a tener tiempo libre para poder dedicarlo a... ese asunto"-

Haru simplemente se empezó a reír por la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

"¿Porqué no le piden a Fred que los ayude? ¿Tienes idea de quien es su padre?"-pregunto cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

"Sí lo se, aunque"-comenzó a hablar mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-"Fred me dijo que su padre volvió anoche y que tenia una carta para mi"-

"¿Una carta?"-preguntó Haru algo confundida-"¿Sobre qué?"-

"En realidad es una invitación para una academia de un amigo suyo, un tal profesor Charles que tiene una academia para 'superdotados' o algo así, dice que en este lugar encontrare mucha gente como yo"-

"Oh..."-dijo Haru volteándose mientras seguía acomodando sus libros en su escritorio-"Pues si quieres ir yo entiendo y..."-

"Yo nunca dije que iba a ir"-contestó el chico-"No me voy a ir justo cuando logré traerte a la universidad"-

"¿De verdad?"-pregunto la niña volteándolo a ver

"Por supuesto"-contestó Tadashi-"No iría ni aunque fuera una escuela llena de personas con poderes como yo"-

Haru solo sonrió por lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

"Terminamos"-dijo Tadashi al darse cuenta de que las dos áreas de trabajo estaban listas

"Aun no"-

En ese momento, Haru se acercó a una caja y saco el brazo de la armadura de Baymax. Estaba pesado pero aun así lo colocó frente a la ventana, sobre la mesa que quedaba justo en medio de ambas áreas, ella tocó la pieza con nostalgia y termino chocando su puño contra el pero en lugar de dejar salir un sonido como el de un cohete, sorprendió a Tadashi dejando salir un sonido que jamás había escuchado.

"Balalalala..."-

Ambos se iban a ir después de eso pero entonces Haru se dio cuenta de algo. El la mano estaba ligeramente abierta y se notaba que había algo adentro.

Haru la abrió con cuidado y se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que con el chip de asistencia medica de Baymax.

"...T-Tadashi.."-susurró ella mientras sentía que se le fueron las palabras de la boca

Tadashi no respondió y simplemente tomó el chip, no se veía nada dañado así que ambos se miraron mientras sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p>Horas después, Haru y Tadashi terminaron un robot idéntico a Baymax. Los dos lo miraron con esperanzas pero aun así con miedo, el chico sacó de su bolsillo el chip verde y se lo dio a su hermana al momento de darle una mirada nerviosa.<p>

Ella tomó el objeto y se acerco lentamente al robot. Respirando profundamente, abrió el puerto de acceso y puso dentro la tarjeta.

Tal vez este intento era en vano... tal vez esta pequeña esperanza no era mas que un truco que...

"Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente de cuidado medico personal"-

Solo eso basto para que tanto Haru como Tadashi sonrieran mientras se les iba el aire.

"Hola Tadashi, Hola Haru"-

"¡Baymax!"-gritaron ambos

En ese momento la pareja de hermanos abrazó al robot con fuerza mientras sentían como este también los abrazaba.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme..."-susurró la niña de cabellos negros

* * *

><p>(Haru's P.O.V.)<p>

Muchas veces creemos estar en la cima del mundo...Nos creemos inmortales..

Muchas veces creemos que lo sabemos todo o que nunca necesitamos ayuda...

En un instante todo resplandece para nosotros, pero en un segundo ese resplandor es opacado por la oscuridad de nuestros demonios internos... nunca sabes cuando puede pasar y nunca nadie esta preparado.

"¡Vuela mas rápido! ¡Se escapan!"-me grita Gogo mientras ella patina cerca de mi y yo vuelo sobre Baymax, esta es una forma un poco extraña de perseguir unos ladrones pero eso no importa

¿Dónde estaba?... Ah cierto.

Mi nombre es Haru Hamada... y yo tampoco estaba preparada cuando mi vida cambió, y no voy a jugar falsa modestia, yo también pensaba que estaba en la cima del mundo... pero gracias a las personas que están junto a mi ahora, me di cuenta que la vida aun tiene mucho que enseñarme.

Siento que Tadashi, Honey, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi y Baymax aun tienen mucho que mostrarme... pero lo que realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo me emociona es saber que realmente estarán ahí para guiarme en mi camino mientras yo los guío hasta la cima del mundo.

Y algún día se que me sentiré realmente ahí...

Nosotros no escogimos ser superhéroes, pero la vida no siempre va como uno planea, Mi hermano quería que usara mi inteligencia hacer algo bueno... eso es justo lo que hacemos ahora...

¿Quiénes somos? Bueno pues la respuesta es muy simple...

Somos Big Hero 6.

Fin


End file.
